Flames of the Heart
by Lady Shenzuki
Summary: The Higurashi sisters enjoy their quiet provincial lives. What happens when fate throws two possessive brothers into the mix? While they fight to preserve everything their clan stands for, would they be able to fight off the brothers' not-so-innocent intentions? *Setting is a/u and Regency Era* Sessh/Rin, Inu/Kagm. Story dedicated to my good friend 'Rinssoul'
1. Chapter 1

**Setting is Regency Era but where demons and humans live together.  
Well - hope you guys enjoy! Let me know if this is something you guys enjoy and I will post new chapters. (n_n)**

 **~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

"Higurashi-san! Higurashi-san!" An all too familiar voice called out from the across the grassy knoll. Well aware that the sweet, melodic voice of the Lady Akitoki held another purpose, Kagome lifted her face and waved at the matron.

Her attempts at ignoring said lady had been somewhat successful; however, she was curious as to how this impromptu outing had been discovered. It's not as though she was purposely ignoring her future in-law. Was it so wrong for a girl to enjoy her freedom while she had it? The darn woman wouldn't let Kagome have a single moment alone. Marriage preparations were meant to bring joy and happiness to the bride. In Kagome's case, it only brought headaches and a large bill.

Lady Akitoki shamelessly spared no expense. While it was true that the Akitokis' financial situation would improve immensely once the marriage knot was tied between Kagome and Hojo (the sole heir of their crumbling legacy as Lady Akitoki so eagerly reminded them each time she made a purchase for the wedding), the least Lady Akitoki could do was show some humility in the situation!

A quick glance at her younger sister, playing under the tree with their beloved house pet, had Kagome suspecting the source of the news.

To the unseeing eye, Rin appeared fragile and soft, sitting under the tree with her flowy dress, the pink and white ribbons tied at the waist played with the summer breeze. The large hat on her head shielded her porcelain like skin from the sun. She resembled a sweet, little angel but Kagome knew better. The 18-year old was as sharp as a knife.

Meeting Kagome's gaze, the girl snickered behind her hand before she broke out into a small laugh. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the source of her undoing.

"Oh dear me! It is like the devil's play pen today!" Lady Akitoki flicked open her silken hand fan to rapidly fan herself while the other hand tilted the parasol in a way that ensured Kagome was shoulder to shoulder with the woman.

"Good Afternoon, Akitoki-sama." Kagome bowed, shielding her annoyance behind closed lids briefly. When she lifted her head, Kagome noticed how flushed the lady had become from her brisk walk towards her. "You didn't have to rush. I wasn't going anywhere."

Tilting her face at Kagome, the lady gave a toothy smile. "I had to make sure, Higurashi-san. Hojo had mentioned something about you coming down with a fever of sorts so I wanted to see for myself. Did you get my message?"

Kagome sighed through her nose. She now recalled her letter to Hojo from a few days prior mentioning something about an outing if the weather permitted. Rin was off the hook. For now. As for the matter of the messages - the blasted woman had sent her over ten since their last meeting yesterday afternoon. Their content the same: to discuss the matter of the flower arrangements.

"Ah, I apologize, Akitoki-sama. Grandfather was out of sorts due to the heat so I had to tend to him." Kagome lied without a second thought. They had already discussed the bloody flower arrangement several times. "Besides, I thought we had agreed with Calla Lilies and Hydrangeas? Has anything changed?"

The ladies eyes resembled her late mother's china saucers. "Is that right? I thought it was Calla Lilies along the seats and Hydrangeas for the tables but what about-"

Off Lady Akitoki went into her drawn out lament that was sure to suck the Higurashi's pockets dry.

Kagome waited patiently for the lady to finish. "Yes, yes. I agree; however, I have yet to pick out a dress, Akitoki-sama. I'm sure you can agree it is a vital part of the ceremony?"

"Of course. Of course, darling!" Lady Akitoki eagerly agreed. Her fixed focus on Rin sparked Kagome's curiosity.

"Isn't Rin a bit too old to be playing with that dog of yours?" Lady Akitoki said sheepishly, hiding the lower half of her face behind the hand fan.

"It's a cat, my lady. His name's Buyo."

"A cat? Outside? Playing like a dog! Not only is that odd but also the ease with which your sister is accepting it all!" The lady intoned and with a heavy sigh flicked the hand fan closed then placed the same hand gently on Kagome's shoulder. "It's not your fault, dear. After all, the lack of a matron's presence can be daunting for young ladies such as yourselves. Not to worry - once you and Hojo head to your honeymoon, I'll be priming Rin into a lady suitable for a prince. I can promise you that."

This wasn't the first time that Lady Akitoki had so bluntly taken a shot at Rin's unsuitability. "Rin is a bit unconventional but she's extremely kind and intelligent. Did I mention that she was completing her accounting studies at Shikon University?" Kagome proudly boasted.

"Accounting?" Lady Akitoki repeated with some hesitation. "Still - she needs someone to gently remind her how to appeal to the other sex. Crunching numbers can only take her so far."

 _Perhaps Lady Akitoki could use a lesson on economics so she would stop digging into their family's hard earned capital for flower arrangements._

"Hm, what was that, dear?" The lady faced Kagome with wide open eyes.

"Oh look - isn't that Suzuki-sama waving at us from her carriage?" Kagome evaded.

Instead of responding, Lady Akitoki simply waved at her friend, her hand still resting on Kagome. "By the way, I heard that Tajiya-san has proposed to Rin."

Kagome quirked a brow, wanting to clarify any doubts. "There has been no such proposal."

The 'o' shape of her lips quickly dropped and the lady chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "Well - I'm sure it'll happen soon enough, Higurashi-san. I'm sure."

Excusing herself with a nod, the lady skipped off to engage in gossip and no doubt hot news about the flower arrangements at her son's wedding.

"Gosh that woman is exhausting." Kagome whined as she took a seat next to Rin on the grass under the large oak tree.

"You can't avoid _her_ forever you know. Thankfully she's older so she'll likely die first." Rin stuck her tongue out playfully at her elder sister. Kagome simply smiled in response.

Buyo was purring loudly now as Rin stroked his back, patches of his white fur shining brightly even under the tree's shade.

Customarily, Rin would remind her that marrying Hojo would come with the disappointment of marrying into a household where Lady Akitoki would be stuck at her hips. Knowing that she would be with someone who was compatible with her was some assurance that despite the hardships, she would be content.

"Have you spoken with Hojo?" Rin inquired, peeking from underneath the brim of her hat.

"I wrote to him the other day." Kagome shrugged.

"Yes - but have you _spoken_ with him?" Rin exclaimed, fully staring at Kagome with her large brown eyes and clutching at her sleeve.

"Between dealing with his mother and taking care of his crumbling finances, I don't really want to bother him. Besides, we'll have plenty of time to talk when he's back." Kagome responded.

"Kaggie, surely you care about Hojo?"

"Of course I do. But he's deep in demonic territory. I don't want to bother him while he's busy on the battlefield tending to injuries." The last thing she wanted to do was cause a distraction between a life and death situation for one of his patients.

"True but you should send him an audible message through your magical powers. Something he can listen to on those lonely nights." Rin winked.

Kagome chuckled and reconsidered. Connecting with him for a live trance may not be ideal but she could send him a magical message, letting him know how the marriage preparations are coming along and that she hoped for his safe return.

Despite their financial situation, the Akitoki household were well-known for their medical prodigies. Hojo's grandfather was a renowned apothecary and alchemist, popular among humans and demons alike. Hojo followed in his grandfather's footsteps. As a result, he was now working for an organization that was completely isolated from any human or demon political faction. It made Kagome proud knowing that her fiance was such an honorable man and that he genuinely cared about others.

As she spent more time with him, she learned that he was very open when he spoke with her and encouraged hearing her dreams and desires. Yes - there had been many nights where they spoke to each other of their dreams and desires. One of Hojo's dreams was to redeem their family business. By trade, his family were merchants of herbs and spices; however, upon his father's death, his business had been suffering financially. Once he returned from the war, he would open a shop in the city district. With Kagome by his side, he predicted fortune for his business.

It was those nights that Kagome couldn't help feeling a tad bit jealous of her fiancee. Life was anything but easy for him but at least he was following his dreams. The Higurashis were known for their acute sense of economics especially where trade and land was concerned. However, Kagome found herself vying for more than that.

Historically, her family hailed from a unique ancestry of priests and priestesses, born with exceptional magical powers. Both her and her sister had been tested for the purity of magic and while they both were blessed by the kamis, Rin simply didn't want anything to do with it. She, instead, chose the comfort of numbers over magic.

Kagome, however, had been overjoyed upon hearing that she had even the slightest chance of living an adventure like her ancestors of old. Over the years, she was primed not only as a noble lady of the Higurashi clan but also as a high priestess. It was after her mother's passing that she learned being the first born and the high priestess in the Higurashi clan came with a certain level of responsibilities.

Marriage was an arrangement in the Higurashi clan and as the first born, Kagome was not exempt from it. The family astronomer had matched her with two possible suitors and she had chosen Hojo. Despite being an honorable man, he was very handsome, with dark brown hair and a sunny disposition. He wasn't much taller than her but that was something that his personality made up for.

In her small group of friends, she often heard of tales of longing and desire for the men they were having affairs with. The one time she had shown interest in a suitor without the family's consent had resulted in long days of scoldings from her mama.

"There are men and women who will use you, Kagome, not only for your wealth but also your powers. Our family has been careful to stay out of the limelight of scandals and we will continue that tradition."

As she mulled over her thoughts, another set of visitors approached them.

"Kohaku-kun!" Rin piped up and with eagerness, jumped up to greet him. She knew she couldn't hug him - after all that wouldn't be the lady like thing to do and she didn't want scoldings from Kagome and especially grandfather - but she did shake his hand quite boldly.

Kohaku Tajiya was a handsome 20-year old that Rin had quickly fallen heads over heels for at a spring ball held by the Akitoki's earlier in the spring. Upon meeting him, she had felt a _deja vu_ of sorts. Almost as though she knew everything about him, everything about the depth of his voice to his deepest desires, from the hair on his head to the toes on his feet. When they had waltzed together, it felt as though they had a deeper connection than the physical. Lastly - they had similar interests, which meant that they almost never stopped talking unless they were honest to the kamis exhausted.

He had been serving in the armed forces for over two years now as a hunter of rogue demons. That had only added to his appeal. He wore his military uniform today, it was a navy blue with a white shirt, his hair was slicked back and tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His boots were shiny and black and his cap, adorned with medals, was tucked neatly underneath his arm.

Said boy greeted Kagome fairly quickly and resumed his interest in Rin. "How have you been, Rin-chan?"

Kohaku's greeting, made Rin's cheeks heat and she felt giddy.

"I missed you terribly! I'm so happy to see that you're doing well. I can't wait to hear more of your stories. They keep me occupied when you're away." Rin admitted without hesitation.

Kohaku's cheeks dusted pink and he cleared his throat. "I have some particularly interesting stories to share this time around. I'm in town until the end of the week and I'd like to come by sometime if that's alright?" Kohaku faced Kagome.

"Of course." Kagome responded to which Kohaku audibly released a breath.

The deep clearing of someone's throat had Kohaku standing up a bit straighter than usual.

"Miss Higurashis, may I introduce our high commander, Captain General Sesshomaru Taisho." Kohaku gestured to his right and with gleeful interest, Rin's eyes travelled the length of his arm to the tall figure standing beside him. Up until now, said figure had been completely invisible to the dainty girl.

Rin tilted her head as she studied the general in front of her. Her eyes roved the length of him, starting with his feet. He wore knee length black boots with white pants tucked into the top of the boots. Unlike Kohaku, his outfit was mostly white. His white jacket had several medallions on the left and right shoulders, and the right side of his chest. A crisp blue shirt was peaking from the opened buttons of the jacket, and his military issued hat, with several medals adorning it, was positioned evenly on his head.

An almost inhuman fluffy appendage protruded from his shoulder and ran along the length of him to his feet. His unusually long silver hair fell around his head like a halo, and his large figure shielded her from the rays of the unforgiving sun. Finally, she saw the markings on his face, one crescent moon on his forehead and two lines on each cheek evident of his demonic heritage. His forehead was covered with bangs that framed his face quite nicely, he had a straight sharp nose, thin hard lips, proud chin and high cheekbones. The most prominent feature, in Rin's opinion, was the sharp gaze in his dark amber eyes.

"You're a demon!" Rin blurted to which Kagome lightly jabbed her in elbow. Immediately, Rin was apologetic. "My apologies, Taisho-sama. I have never seen a demon like you before."

"The entire country is at war against rogue demons, I would have assumed you were aware of the general countenance of them, Higurashi-san." The demon's words were in exact opposition of his courteous bow.

Rin blanched visibly at the man, and pursed her lips harshly. "The demons I've seen are the worst sort, not the type to stand in front of you and speak so properly. They barely know how to speak much less form words and - and they certainly don't look like you!"

"You'll be surprised at how much we can resemble the very basic of life forms such as humans. Apart from forming words, we can do many other human tasks not to mention partake in _intimate engagements_."

Rin felt her cheeks burn and her hands close into fists from his outrageously bold statement. She promptly gave Kagome a sharp look after the elder chuckled at the general's words. Kohaku's face was red like an apple and a spot on the grass had taken his immediate interest.

When Rin faced the crude General, he was staring at her as though boring holes into her face. Rin glared right back, refusing to concede. Never in her 18 years had urge the to use her magic been so intense. If it wasn't for Buyo's gentle purring as he rubbed against the general's boots, Rin would have summoned her inner priestess to purify the general into ashes.

Bending on her knees, Rin easily scooped the overweight furball. Buyo squeaked. "Don't bother Taisho-sama, Buyo, otherwise he'll eat you."

"Felines are pitiful, they don't deserve to sate my hunger. I can, however, possibly consider ripe, young virgins." The general clipped. With a huff and finger pointed in the demon's direction, Rin was about to give him a piece of her mind when Kagome cut in.

"Are you visiting our town for some time, Taisho-sama?" Her sister's voice was even.

"For the next little while, yes." The demon admitted.

"Would you like to join us for tea tomorrow afternoon? Of course, Tajiya-san as well."

Rin narrowed her eyes at Kagome to ensure that the girl was actually her sister and not some demon disguised as her.

 _Had Kagome lost her mind!_

"Onee-chan?" Rin's voice was barely a whisper. It was a plea. A plea that that went unanswered.

"I can make it shortly after lunchtime." Kohaku added, fairly quickly. "What about you, Taisho-sama?"

"It should be fine." The general responded.

"Perfect." Kagome swiftly put her arm around the small of her sister's back and whispered in her ear. "Bid your goodbyes. We'll be leaving soon."

Rin didn't bother retorting. The undertone of annoyance was heavy in Kagome's voice and no level of magic could save her from that.

Rin obeyed albeit hesitantly. Save for his customary nod, the general remained quiet. With a simple nod in both the direction of Kohaku and the evil general, Kagome walked towards the carriage. Speechless is how Rin was for just a moment before Buyo slipped out of her arms and ran behind Kagome. Rin wordlessly called him a traitor before following behind the duo.

 **~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

"You don't say, Kagome!" Grandpa Higurashi exclaimed with wide eyes as Kagome pried the broom from his frail hands. She had just broken the news of their afternoon engagement with Kohaku and General Sesshomaru.

Grandpa Higurashi often described demons as irrational but extremely powerful beings. With that combination, they are not the type to be trifled with, Grandpa Higurashi had often warned.

Upon hearing the Taisho name, he immediately piped up about the love story between a powerful and noble, demon lord and a beautiful, gentle human noblewoman. Although he couldn't remember the details, what he did remember was that it had ended in tragedy. A pity because the couple's love story had made it to the history books!

Although upon learning that it was Sesshomaru Taisho gracing his household that afternoon, Grandpa Higurashi's excitement had promptly deflated. Unlike his half-brother, born from the demon lord and his human wife, the pure blood demon was the offspring of the demon lord and his first demon mate. Sesshomaru was feared and admired among human and demons alike. In the case of Grandpa Higurashi, he was most definitely someone to be either purified with powerful sutras or avoided altogether.

"Grandpa, need I remind you that our household is well known for our purification powers." While Kagome didn't blame her grandfather for his overly cautious attitude, and she didn't want to be inhospitable to any guest regardless of their ancestry, she was simply hungry for exciting news!

"Besides," she licked her lips, "I hear there's a rogue faction, nothing like larger terrorist organizations, but a faction nonetheless that have been involved in human trafficking. It's all hearsay but I want to confirm from the source."

Her grandfather raised a bushy white eyebrow. "You seem to think Sesshomaru, _the Killing Perfection_ , _the Perfect Assassin_ and _Lord of Death_ will reveal you anything?"

"Not me but a certain other young lady." Kagome winked at her grandfather.

"Hm?" Grandpa Higurashi faced Kagome, until realization struck him. "You mean Rin?"

Kagome nodded. "They met at the park the other day and they hit it off really well. I was surprised seeing as how Rin has never met a demon before much less a pure blooded one."

Grandpa Higurashi rubbed his chin. "I still think we should put up a barrier."

"I still disagree to that." Kagome asserted. "Now hurry up and get ready. I'm going to check on Rin."

"Okay. Alright." Grandpa Higurashi mumbled.

At the foot of the staircase, a ray of light fell on a shiny piece of paper perched atop a silver plate on the credenza by the wall. It was Lady Akitoki's invitation. Kagome suppressed a groan.

To think that woman had summoned her and Rin to a night vigil for her late brother! A vigil. For someone she never knew.

Kagome dreaded to think what else that woman would subject her to once she was married to Hojo. The last they had spoken, Hojo had mentioned something about his mother living in the countryside and coming to visit him no more than twice a year. Kagome supposed that it was the excitement of her son's impending wedding that lead her to become so active of late. At least once they were married, Kagome and Hojo would be left to their own quiet lives.

The wedding dress had been purchased and all the preparations were complete. Come next Sunday, Kagome would be a happily married woman. Despite all the things she could be happy for, Kagome walked up the stairs with a heavy heart.

Perhaps there was a part of her that longed to put her skills to good use. Her skills as a herbalist would help Hojo's in his line of work but it was her _other_ skills she often wondered about. Using a bow and arrow, administering holy rites to unsettled souls and her personal favorite purification of immaterial taint - only to name a few.

The thudding of soft footsteps along the hardwood floor distracted Kagome somewhat.

"Kaggie!" Whined a disgruntled Rin. Her hair resembled a bird's nest minus the little chicks. Kagome chuckled before guiding her into the dressing room. Not a few minutes later and Kagome worked her magic, sans spells, on her little sister.

"There you go, all set." Kagome smiled at Rin from the mirror.

Rin's thick locks were done up in a half updo on the side and the rest of her obsidian strands fell over her left shoulder. Under Kagome's instructions, Rin had been dressed in a periwinkle blue gown with a square neck, it was deep enough to accentuate the plumpness of her breasts. Her sleeves were short and gathered at edges. The gown was fitted at the chest and flared downward; it was long enough to reach her ankles. Fabric flowers and other lace adornments were sewn to lift up the edge of the gown, revealing her lacy petticoat from underneath.

Kagome often wondered that despite being sisters, why she and Rin looked so very different. Where she was tall and lithe, Rin was short and _more_ voluptuous. With heavy breasts and thick hips but an unusually narrow waist and flat tummy, she was often the type of woman that men lusted after. Part, no the _only_ , reason why she had such a hard time keeping suitors away from her. While some of them had good intentions for marrying her sister, the number of those who didn't have good intentions outweighed the former. Kagome didn't need to be a priestess to see a pervert from a mile away.

Part of her was relieved when Kohaku Tajiya showed interest in her younger sister. Kohaku came from good stock; his family was well respected, he had a promising career and he was a kind person. The fact that he and Rin had practically grown up together was an added bonus. They were friends even now. Kagome suspected that by the time he was done with his tour, that he would propose to Rin.

Placing her fingertips on the side of Rin's face, Kagome tilted her face up towards her. Bright brown eyes stared at her intently.

"Kaggie?"

Kagome hummed, dipping her other forefinger in a container full of rouge and gently applying it to her sister's bottom lip.

 _Rouge?_ Rin wondered. Kagome was often strict about the no make-up policy. Did this mean that the elder girl had forgiven Rin for yesterday's kerfuffle with the demon? She had suffered scoldings from her sister for the remainder of the day when they had returned.

So maybe she deserved it. The last time she had lost her cool, when her late mother was alive, she was denied dessert for a month. Her late mother she could handle but Kagome's punishments were another matter. It was about four years ago. The subject had been literature, the governess was an annoying human loving know-it-all and the result, after a series of insults at the chit, was a frontal attack. Rin nearly ripped the prim hat from her hair and scratched most of her face. Had Grandpa Higurashi not stopped them, she would have been missing an eye.

Kagome had promptly stopped her from defending herself despite her reasoning that it was because the 'bitch' kept insulting their household. Something about not having the back bone it once did, and priestesses lacking grit, and supporting the vile demonic race. Admittedly Rin had never met a demon before nor did she know much about them but their household did not randomly kill demons.

The current laws ensured a fair process was in place for both humans and demons alike. To ensure the preservation of human life, which had lessened severely since the last magic war, a negotiation of sorts had been struck with the demonic species. It was their parents who had played an important role in publishing this key treaty.

The two month punishment had been too much to bear. She had been assigned to tend to the the woman's injuries and serve as her assistant should she require any help with teaching new or existing students. Those few months had been torture because she had to listen to the backward, narrow minded, god awful woman endlessly until Kagome came to fetch her.

She learned then how to report to Kagome. Whining would do no good. No. Like a proper thesis, Rin had to create a plan outlining what she had done wrong, how she had reflected on those actions and what she could do to improve.

After that, she dared never to let herself get carried away in front of Kagome. That is until she met the evil general yesterday. Honestly - were all demons so painfully annoying?

When she reached for the rouge the second time, Rin spoke again.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

Kagome applied the rouge to her upper lip, and shook her head.

"No - but you need to be mindful of how you speak, Rin-chan. Taisho-sama is a powerful demon with very good connections which may be useful for us someday. Not only is his family rich and powerful but they also control most of the global trade unions."

Rin sighed. Leave it to Kagome to point out how he would affect them politically. Part of her wished her sister understood what she went through when she had such outbursts.

She wasn't one to get easily flustered over someone but there was something annoying about that Sesshomaru Taisho that made her want to pull her hair out.

"I don't care if he's the god of global trade unions, Kaggie! He's awfully crude and mean and I don't like him." Rin's whisper earned a heavy sigh from Kagome.

Kagome massaged her temples. A habit she did when she was worried. "Rin-chan you don't have to like him. You just have to bear him. Can I expect you to be on your best behaviour when he arrives today?"

Part of her really wanted to defy Kagome and her damned emotionless approach to life, but another part needed to be the grown up that Kagome always hoped for. Rin swallowed thickly. In essence, swallowing all her defiance.

"Yes." Rin said and folding her hands in her lap, pursed her lips. Soft lips touch her forehead.

"Perfect!" Kagome smiled and placing her hands on Rin's shoulders urged her to stand.

"You look beautiful enough to tempt a demon!" Kagome winked.

"Don't count on it." Rin countered and felt a shiver go down her spine. Regardless, she'd have to keep her guard up around this Sesshomaru Taisho. She'd rather go to hell than suffer anything rude he would have to say about her dress tonight!

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Your guests are in the living room, my ladies."

Upon hearing the announcement, Rin headed for the door. "I'll take care of them while you get ready. Thanks, Mizuki!"

"Are you actually trying to be a grown up?"

Rin simply waved at her sister. Turning around would mean looking at that silly smile on her face. "Hurry up and get dressed. We'll be fine!"

With that, Rin shut the door to the dressing room and made her way down the stairs.

 **~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

As Rin trekked down the spiraling staircase, she mentally prepared herself to face the demon currently socializing in her living room. Funny that after they had butt heads in the park the other day, all her thoughts had been consumed by his arrogant ass!

Rin breathed evenly several times as she approached the ground floor, collecting her thoughts and reviewing her game plan. She would play the role of the polite hostess. In fact, she would be so polite that he would have no choice but to apologize for his actions the other day.

Turning around the corner from the stairwell, Rin entered the living area where she made quick work of deciphering exactly what had transpired while she and Kagome were getting dressed.

Grandpa Higurashi was leaning on the bar counter as though he was about to tip over. The two large bottles in each of hands, his flushed face and slurred speech were all indicators that her grandfather was pissed drunk.

"I said it loud and proud, ya know! The damned bedpack resembled a limp penis. We all broke out laughing 'cept for our inspecting corporal!"

Rin's blood was boiling. So it wasn't enough that he embarrass her in the park in front of her sister that he had to make her grandfather drunk as well? In the afternoon? It was 3 o'clock for kami's sake! She prayed for strength to face the upcoming ordeal.

Kohaku was desperately trying to reach for her grandfather's arm to steady him. The look on his face when their eyes met was one of desperation.

"He couldn't control himself!" He formed the words silently with his lips. Rin simply shook her head.

To her recollection, there were only a few people in front of whom her grandfather dared to drink. Kohaku was definitely not one of them. She dared not think that her grandfather was so comfortable to drink in front of the evil demon she was willing herself not to look at. The elder Higurashi was not one to be meddled with when so inebriated.

Somehow her eyes met Sesshomaru's, even though she was trying to avoid him so desperately. Immediately, the demon lord got up. His eyes roved the length of her, starting from her head down her chest, the length of her dress and finally the tips of her feet peeking from underneath her petticoats. His actions confused her and made her cheeks heat. In fact, the entirety of her body was heating up and she hadn't even had any brandy yet!

Why on earth was she gettings so self conscious?

"Good evening." Rin said with an air of nonchalance and approached the trio.

"Eh?" Grandpa Higurashi turned and in attempts to not fall face flat on the floor, reached for a chair. The action resulted in a bottle falling from his hand and crashing on the floor. Kohaku immediately grabbed him, his own brandy spilling on the shiny marble floor in the process.

"By the kamis, Rin, I barely recognized you!" He hiccuped. "You look stunning!" Another hiccup. "No wonder Sesshomaru-san can't keep his eyes off youuu-aah!"

By now, Kohaku was trying to steady Grandpa Higurashi. That action resembled more of Kohaku steadying a loosely tied potato sack than an old man.

Without wasting a moment, Rin called for a maid to clean up the mess, and walked in the direction of her very drunk grandfather.

"Let me." Sesshomaru said, interrupting her path as though he read her mind. Rin watched as he easily steadied her grandfather by putting his lean arm around the old man's waist and Grandpa's flabby arm around his large shoulders. Were his shoulders always so large and strong? Rin wondered.

Not a moment later, Sesshomaru had brought Grandpa Higurashi to standing next to him. Kohaku also helped by putting Grandpa's other arm around his shoulders.

While Kohaku was not a short man by any means, he was at the very least at least a good foot or so shorter than the general. The general was just as lean as Kohaku but with larger shoulders, a trim waist, long legs and muscular thighs (from what she could make of his fitted pants).

"Thank you." Rin said but did not make eye contact with either of her visitors.

"This way." She said and led the trio to her grandfather's quarters. A few maids followed close behind.

After securing her grandfather in bed and ensuring that two of their strongest maids were tending to him with water and other medicine, they made their way back to the living room. Soon they were greeted by Kagome, who was now dressed in a long flowy burgundy dress with long sleeves, and a deep 'u' neckline; her hair was done up in a loose bun.

Kagome promptly apologized for her grandfather's behaviour and expressed her thanks in their assistance of carrying him upstairs to his chambers. Shortly after, they headed outside to the gazebo where a table was laid out for them. Within moments, they were immersed in drinking tea and snacking on biscuits.

"Wow! That sounds exhilarating!" Rin enthused, staring wide eyed at Kohaku. The current subject of discussion was how his battalion had single-handedly taken over the southern resistance. "Did you use magic, Kohaku-kun?"

Kohaku shook his head. "I do from time to time though."

"Can you show me sometime?" Rin clapped in excitement.

"I can only use spells approved by our organization but it's nothing like the magic that you and your sister possess. Our spells are concocted by our lead alchemists but you both have an inner magic that you can summon with your chakra." Kohaku explained to which Rin simply glowed, despite having already known this information.

The afternoon was bright and sunny with a few chance clouds in the sky that offered some reprieve from the heat. A light summer breeze was blowing, rustling through the leaves.

Bringing her teacup to her lips, Kagome sipped some of her brew. So far the conversations she had with General Sesshomaru were short, and typically about boring topics such as the weather. Although he gave her his full attention when they did speak. Whenever their conversation came to a halt, she chanced a glance at the polite general, and noticed that his gaze was set in the direction of Kohaku and Rin.

Overhearing Kohaku talk about his latest tour, Kagome decided to interrupt into their conversation.

"I heard that the southern resistance were in possession of a certain demonic charm. Had either of you come across any such artifact?"

Both Rin and Kohaku faced Kagome and blinked. "Magical charms are collected by priests and purified immediately, Higurashi-san. We are not allowed involvement in that process because it's handled entirely by priests."

"Of course, of course, Kohaku-kun." Kagome nodded politely. Of course she knew that much! Granted she didn't have enough field experience but she knew that should magical charms get into the hands of rogue demons, they would be twice as difficult to subdue.

Kagome chewed on a biscuit for a few moments before continuing.

"This particular charm, a stone, is sought out by demons and humans alike because of it's ability to grant wishes. The last I heard about this was from Akitoki-san before he had been dispatched to North."

"The ability to grant wishes?" Rin sniffed slightly. "Sounds a like a child's bedtime story."

"It is nothing more than a rumor." It was General Sesshomaru who had spoken. "There is no authoritarian record of such a charm even existing. Any records that reference the charm are vague in their description of how it can be found and what it can actually do. If anything."

Kagome watched as Rin faced General Sesshomaru briefly before turning her back to him and busying herself with Kohaku once again. Although Rin had been on her best behaviour, she had been avoiding the general quite obviously.

"Taisho-sama," Kagome began, "I hear that your family is involved in some trade shows coming up in the fall. How are the preparations coming along?"

"My mother usually heads those shows," General Sesshomaru responded, "My involvement is mostly around sourcing new and upcoming talent."

"Ah - would you ever have need for a general accountant?"

Rin's face immediately snapped into Kagome's direction.

General Sesshomaru quirked a brow. "Possibly."

"I see. Did you know that Rin was thinking about doing some freelance work in the fall? Perhaps you could keep her in mind?" Kagome asked.

"It's quite alright, Onee-chan, I'm sure Taisho-sama has his own pick of very highly recommended accountants to bother with someone like me." Rin added. Kagome inwardly groaned.

General Sesshomaru straightened his back and faced Rin square in the face. "Now that you've mentioned it, Higurashi-san, I am in the need of a general accountant. Any recommendation from you would be my first choice."

In all her 18 years of knowing Rin, Kagome had never witnessed a surge in her sister's energy. Until today that is. There was a blue aura emanating from her sister and while it was impressive, Kagome became a bit concerned. Until another wave of aura hit her from the general's end. His was bright red.

The tension in the air grew thick fairly quickly.

"Rin-chan, I think this would be a great opportunity for you." Kohaku exclaimed happily, to which Rin's countenance immediately changed. Kagome was thankful.

"You really think so?"

Kohaku confirmed with a nod. With an ear-to-ear smile, Rin tucked some stray strands behind her ear.

"I'll consider as well then." Rin admitted and reached for a biscuit.

Kagome released a breath of relief and proceeded to drink to her tea.

The general gulped his tea in one go and proceeded to refill his cup. The afternoon seemed to be passing quite well until Kohaku announced his departure.

 **~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

"Kohaku-kun do you have to leave already?" Rin asked, her tone suddenly softened and a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I must, Rin-chan. Come, would you bid me farewell?" Kohaku smiled and Rin blushing nodded but linked her arm with his regardless. They walked towards the front door.

"It was a pleasure meeting with you this evening, Taisho-sama."

"Of course, Higurashi-san." General Taisho nodded regally and reaching for his hat placed it evenly on his head. "Any opportunity to relax with pleasant company is a reprieve these days."

Kagome nodded in agreement. The general couldn't be more accurate. Spending the afternoon with both him and Kohaku was an excellent way to free herself of the worries that involved her marriage arrangements.

As Kagome pondered on his words from earlier, the general came to an abrupt halt. Startled, Kagome faced him. Despite his usual stoic facade, his eyes had softened somewhat. Within seconds, they turned back to their usual icy gaze.

"Taisho-sama, are you alright?" Kagome worriedly asked.

"It is not I you should be worried about." He replied and continued his walk towards the door.

A very confused Kagome followed behind him until the front door slammed open and in ran a teary eyed Rin. Rushing past the general and herself, the girl ran up the stairs in a series of sobs and with her hand on her heart.

"Rin? Rin, what's wrong?" Kagome yelled at the girl but she had already run into her room and slammed her bedroom door shut. She would deal with her later but first she needed to see off her visitors.

"Kohaku-kun, do you have any clue as to why Rin is so upset?" Kagome inquired as she stepped out onto the veranda.

Kohaku was leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest and his head tilted to the ground. His face was flushed but Kagome doubted it was because of a kiss the couple may have shared. With a heavy and audible sigh, he put on his hat and faced Kagome.

"My apologies Higurashi-san if I've done anything to upset Rin-chan. I have only ever been open and honest with her. Good evening to you. Please give my regards to Rin-chan as well." Having said that, Kohaku made his exit to the carriage.

Utterly confused and unsure as to how the evening had ended so abruptly, Kagome faced General Sesshomaru.

"I'd much rather not get involved." The general clarified fairly quickly and bowed deeply before heading towards the carriage. "Good evening to both you and Lady Rin."

Kagome's eye brows shot up above her bangs. Lady Rin. Now _that_ she definitely wasn't expecting to hear.

Once the carriage had left, Kagome promptly made it up to her sister's room. Rin was sprawled on the bed, crying heavily into her pillow with heavy sobs.

"Rin, what happened?" It took some cajoling but finally the girl decided to speak, after Kagome had given her a handkerchief to blow her nose.

"Kohaku is terrible! He's terrible, Kaggie!" Rin hiccuped. "He told me that he's going away for the next several months and he won't keep in touch with me so I shouldn't try reaching for him. I shouldn't write to him and if I should, he won't bother replying so not to wait for him. He said that should I find someone else that I should, I should just, I should just -"

Rin's head fell into her sister's lap where she wailed a bit more. Absorbing all this information was difficult for Kagome who had only the highest respect for someone like Kohaku. When Rin collected herself a bit more, she continued.

"That I should just fall in love with someone else. Then he said something about nothing being wrong with me but the problem lay with him. I don't get that at all, Kaggie! What did he mean? Why is he doing this?"

Kagome had no answer for her younger sibling. Instead, she kept quiet, softly stroking her sister's head as she wept bitterly.

Later that evening, Kagome took two supper trays to Rin's bedroom. While they were eating, Kagome announced that she would go to the vigil alone.

"I want to come with you. I promised I would." Rin asserted, playing around with her food. Her eyes less puffy now after Mizuki had treated them with cucumber slices. She had already come out of her dress and was sitting Indian style with her legs folded on the bed.

"I'll get Mizuki to help you wash up and get you dressed. It's only a half hour journey to the Akitoki's estate so we won't be too long in getting there."

Rin nodded and pushing the dinner tray away from herself, jumped off the bed.

Shortly after getting dressed, Kagome and Rin were comfortably seated in the carriage. Mizuki had given them an extra blanket in case the girls needed to warm up their feet and hands in the carriage. They both waved to Grandpa Higurashi as they head out of the estate and the gates closed behind them.

She and Rin were both dressed in black dresses and fascinators with black netting. While the swelling around Rin's eyes was almost gone, they looked dull in comparison to their usual carefree, happy countenance. The color in her cheeks had been drained and her mouth was turned slightly downwards.

Barely a few minutes into their ride, Kagome heard soft sobs coming from other side of the carriage. Reaching around her shoulders, Kagome scooped her closer.

"I'm so stupid, Kaggie. So stupid! He must have left me for a lover. He must have! But - he never mentioned anyone to me. If he cared about me he should have said something! Oh I feel like an idiot!" Rin was now openly sobbing into Kagome's chest.

Kagome passed some spare handkerchiefs to Rin and some extra cucumber that Mizuki had happened to pack for her. Accepting the offering from Kagome, Rin leaned back against the carriage seat.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Rin-chan. Neither of us know if that is the reason behind his unusual actions today."

"I didn't expect you to understand anyway." Lifting the netting from her face, Rin wiped her eyes and put some cucumber slices on them. Kagome remained quiet and placed her hands in her lap, wishing that she could do something to help her dear sister.

As they continued the bumpy ride in silence, the carriage came to an abrupt halt, lifting the sisters off their seats. The horses whinnied loudly. Before Kagome had a chance to call out to the carriage driver, a gunshot was heard. Both girls gasped and faced each other.

Kagome put a finger on her lips, indicating for Rin to be silent.

"She's inside the carriage you dummy!" Someone shouted.

"I bet you she's an old, ugly hag." Came another's voice. It sounded different from the first.

The carriage rattled. "Damn, it's locked."

Thankfully there was a lock on the inside, giving Kagome some time to think. The only thing she could see was the blanket that had been neatly folded and kept on the other side of the carriage, now on lying on the floor.

"Move outta the fuckin' way!"

Holding two ends of the blanket, Kagome opened it with a whoosh, and mouthed the words 'Whatever happens, don't move.'

'But-'

Kagome shook her head and wordlessly repeated. 'Don't move, understand?'

Rin's large eyes that had just dried, were now filled with a fresh set of tears but she nodded in understanding.

Without wasting any time, Kagome got to work. Careful not to tuck the ends around Rin, instead loosely spread the blanket making it seem as though she had thrown the blanket on the other side of the carriage. Now more than ever, Kagome was glad that her sister was the smaller of the two.

No sooner had she covered Rin that she heard another gunshot. This bullet caused a hole in the spot where the lock was bolted. It also pierced through the flesh in Kagome's arm, resulting in a scream from the priestess.

Someone swung the carriage door open roughly. Grasping her bleeding arm with one hand, Kagome's pained face met with the amber eyes of her captor.

 **~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

Any guesses on captor-sama's identity?

uhuhuhuhu!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and especially noting some key errors. I am lacking a beta these days so any useful feedback is appreciated.**_

 _ **Please Enjoy Chapter 2!**_

* * *

"Higurashi-sama, will that be all?"

Lady Higurashi nodded in agreement while her gaze remained fixated to a spot in the garden only she was privy to through the library window.

"As you wish," Mizuki bowed and left the tray of sandwiches and a pot of freshly brewed tea on a nearby credenza.

With a heavy sigh, said lady closed her eyes and briefly let a cool summer breeze calm her somewhat. The wind carried with it the heady smell of forest; its almost suffocating but soothing scent of thick green foliage was such a contrast to the mysteries it held in its depths. What had always been a place of enchantment and mystery for her in her younger days, now felt shrouded in mystery.

Her mother, and later, her Grandfather, had colorfully woven the most adventure-filled stories of days long ago, of epic battles between priestesses and demons, light and dark, yin and yang. As a child, she had been entranced by those tales.

There was a prince, a princess, an evil villain and the ending was predictable with some choice twists and turns, and somehow Rin had found comfort in knowing that things would turn out for the better. However, what had happened the other day did not have a fairy tale ending. Kagome remained kidnapped and they had no clue to her whereabouts.

That was exactly four days ago.

Part of her wanted to mount a horse and ride like the wind until she rescued her sister but that only led her to feel more like a fool. She had almost always ignored her equestrian lessons, and while she knew the basic geography of her lands, she hadn't actually travelled beyond the comfort of her hometown.

Not that Grandfather would ever allow her to go on a crazy mission to single-handedly save her sister, but the least he could do was keep her abreast of his findings. Ever since the incident, Grandfather mostly confined himself to his study and entertained all sorts of people from high and powerful places. The local authorities had been notified and she had filed several statements, recalling everything from memory including the description of the captors but none of that had led to any solid leads so far.

The matter was serious, however, from what Rin could deduce (thanks to discreetly overhearing conversations from outside his study) because even the Demon Council had been called upon.

However, whenever she inquired about the progress, he was pointedly elusive.

"They still need time, Rin. I'll let you know if anything changes," Grandfather had assured, but after the third day of no changes, Rin was at her wits end. If only she had been more brave, this wouldn't have happened to her beloved sister.

"Could it have been the rogue demons, Grandpa? The same ones who were trafficking humans?"

In response, Grandfather closed his eyes and leaned back on his office chair, crossing his arms across his chest and shaking his head. "I'm not entirely sure, child."

"Perhaps Kagome's kidnapping is somehow indirectly involved with human trafficking. I mean," Rin chewed on her lower lip for a moment, "she is a priestess. Perhaps the faction purposely targeted her?"

Grandfather neither agreed nor disagreed. He responded with a solemn 'Hm' and grabbed his quill proceeded to sign some papers on his desk.

"Do you think this could have been a planned personal threat instead of a random highway robbery?" The thugs had promptly left after capturing Kagome and hadn't bother to ransack the carriage for valuables. They hadn't even bothered sniffing her out. She later learned the reason: the blanket was enchanted and masked human scent.

"I don't think so, child," was the response.

"Are you absolutely sure we don't have any enemies, Grandpa? Or people who wish us ill due to some past grievance or quarrel?"

Grandpa simply shook his head, but Rin could tell he was worried, given that his wrinkles looked even more pronounced than they normally were.

"You will keep me posted if you find anything, right?"

"I will," his response was clipped and Rin did not press the matter further.

Despite being her pillar of support during this tough time, her Grandfather had been quieter than his usual jolly, loud-mouthed self.

"Security will be tripled going forward. Once I've uncovered whoever this fool is, he will be thoroughly punished and made an example of."

Grandpa Higurashi's voice was even and determined. However, that failed to assuage any guilt Rin had from her cowardly actions. She exited his study and receded to her own private room, eager to make herself useful.

Security had been promptly tripled as instructed. Instead of Mizuki lurking in the doorways as she normally did, there were now at least four butlers on guard around her around the clock. When she needed personal space, two of the newer maids would accompany her to her room but continue to keep watchful guard of her from outside her room.

Leaving the house, visiting friends or going to the shopping district unattended was simply out of the question. She wouldn't be caught dead on the street if it meant that at least six attendants had to be present with her.

When she turned to grab a quick bite to eat, she was reminded of the large piles of paperwork that she had offered to assist with in Kagome's absence. Items included various bills for household expenses, invitations for charity events, income made from their local farms, grievances from a handful employees, plus leftover plans for Kagome's upcoming wedding.

"Oh great!" Rin mumbled as she recalled her unfinished letter to Lady Akitoki, informing her of her missing future daughter-in-law. What had been most surprising was that there had been no word from Lady Akitoki since after the incident. While Rin had been too tied up worrying over Kagome, she hadn't realized that she hadn't reached out to them despite not showing up for her late brother's vigil for over four days.

It was odd, but Rin was grateful that she could take her time to draft a proper letter to her future family instead of something rushed.

Stuffing her mouth with a few bites of cucumber sandwich, Rin took a quill, finished the letter in a few minutes, folded it into an envelope, pressed it shut with their family seal, and left it on the credenza for one of the butlers to hand deliver to the Akitoki residence.

As she gathered the remaining papers into a neat pile, she noticed freshly delivered, unopened envelopes. They were from a familiar addressee. Rin scowled. He had written to them regularly each day.

The number of suitors who had been calling on Kagome was on the rise as her marriage date neared. Had the number always been this great?

"Well, I'm not surprised," Rin said to herself. Kagome was the star child of their family. The eldest Higurashi had impeccable etiquette, a kind heart and a body to die for. Of course men from all over would be vying for her hand in marriage.

The letters, dated only as far back as a week, from neighbouring lords, merchants, and heirs all requesting a marriage meet. So far Grandfather had been keeping them at bay, but one in particular had insisted on a meeting despite knowing that Kagome was engaged to be married by the end of the week.

The suitor's background had been shady, in Rin's opinion at least. He was a merchant, of sorts, and had recently come into some money because of a perished uncle.

"Basically he's a leech. I bet it was his uncle who was the merchant," Rin mumbled to herself, unimpressed.

Apparently he knew Kagome from her days in theology school. While her sister hadn't mentioned the fellow, Rin wasn't surprised. Kagome often kept too much to herself.

Once Kagome had officially tied the knot, all these weirdos wouldn't bother them anymore.

That is _if_ she tied the knot.

With a grunt, Rin dropped her head to the desk. No - she wouldn't let her sister perish at the hands of some no-good thug. When she lifted her head, she felt droplets falls from her cheek and blur the ink on the stack of papers. Wiping the wetness from her eyes, she tried her best to gather her thoughts.

First, the boy she had been crushing on for the past year decided to crush her heart into a million pieces. Before she had a chance to fully recover from that heartbreak, her beloved sister had all but given up her life for the sake of her own.

Instead of insisting on taking her sister's place, she had chosen the comfort of cowering underneath the blanket. Thankfully, there was a rip through which she witnessed most of the scene. From what she could remember, there had been _two_ captors...

 _The smell of gunpowder quickly filled the carriage._

 _No sooner had Kagome cried out in pain that the carriage door flung open with such force that Rin gripped the edges of the blanket closer to her in case it slipped off her._

 _With Kagome blocking the view, she could only make out a vague silhouette of the villain._

" _What do you want from me?" Kagome spoke after a moment's pause, her voice pained from the injury to her hand when the door lock had been shot from the outside._

" _I'll be damned. So the info we had was wrong. I was expecting someone else... Eh, whatever. I bet I can get at least three bags of gold for you. Five if I'm lucky and likely you're a virgin so I can bet on that much. Now be a good girl and get out the damn carriage."_

 _With the arm that wasn't injured, Kagome slapped him. Hard. "Don't you dare touch me! You filth."_

 _Grabbing her injured arm, the thug jerked her roughly to the side, revealing himself somewhat._

 _By the kamis, it was a demon! In the darkness, his white hair was shimmering, and there appeared to be two animal like ears on the top of his head. His skin was alabaster white but his face remained shrouded in shadows. There were silver buttons on his bright red coat, and his black pants and black boots also appeared crisp and clean._

" _I underestimated you, princess, so listen and listen well because I'm only saying this once. I. Run. Things. This means if I ask you to be a good girl, you take your pretty little ass out the fucking carriage."_

 _Kagome cried out in pain._

" _Otherwise you'll learn a new meaning for the word pain."_

 _Kagome laughed dryly. "We'll see about that, demon!"_

 _For the first time in her life, Rin witnessed Kagome's aura; it was bright yellow like the sun. From what she remembered of her theology lessons, Kagome was releasing purification energy at the damned demon. However, instead of backing off, he chuckled._

" _What? How?" Kagome's voice was laced with worry._

 _The demon's laughter almost bellowed strongly in its intensity, his sharp fangs shone in the dark. With his free hand, he yanked on Kagome's hair tilting her head upwards and only inches away from his. "I'm not your average demon, princess. It's going to take a whole lot more than that to take me down."_

" _I'm not your average priestess! Let me go and I'll show you what I'm really made of!" Kagome seethed, and struggled against his hold with her uninjured arm._

 _Instead of a snappy comeback, the filthy demon kissed Kagome against her will! Rin's hands closed into fists. It took all of her will not to reach out of the blanket and pry the demon off her sister. Even if he was a higher level demon, with her and Kagome's combined powers, they could definitely take him down._

" _Not again. Will you stop that!" Someone else said and broke off the kiss by squeezing himself in between the two. The demon hopped off the carriage and muttered something that Rin couldn't make out._

 _This other fellow was garbed in a dark blue jacket and black shirt and pants. His hair was tied in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and prayer beads were tied around one of his hands._

" _My lady priestess," he gently dabbed Kagome's forehead with a handkerchief, "my friend may be rough around the edges but I can assure you he means no harm." He then held her hand and rubbed it gently. "My, my, you are quite cold. I know it may be hard to explain seeing as how we just met but - would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"_

" _For fuck's sake, Miroku, cut the crap," the carriage rocked back and forth violently. The other man - Miroku - was flung to the ground like a sack of rice._

 _Reaching into the carriage, the white haired demon put one of his arms around Kagome's shoulders and the other under and around both her knees to lift her out. It was then, only briefly, did Rin notice his shining yellow eyes. Despite Kagome protesting and name-calling, he wouldn't budge. Carrying Kagome bridal style, he headed towards his horse._

 _Miroku dusted himself off. For a moment, he narrowed his eyes as he peered into the carriage where Rin was hiding under the blanket. She shut her eyes tight hoping not to be caught._

" _Are you sure you've checked the carriage?" he called out._

" _I got what I wanted," the vile demon exclaimed as he steadied his horse and with Kagome in his lap rode off into the darkness._

" _Eh. I suppose we're good to go then," in response to Miroku's whistle, a giant cat appeared, which he mounted and took to the skies. Within moments, Rin was alone._

 _The mere shock of the situation had left her immobilized until Mizuki and Grandfather had shown up on the scene of the incident. Only after her Grandfather had held her in his arms did she feel safe enough to cry._

"My lady!" The maid's words snapped Rin out of her trance.

"Are you alright? You look pale. Would you like some soup? The sandwiches are getting crusty from the edges. Maybe, I make you another plate?"

"Don't bother," Rin replied and proceeded to stuff her face. Her appetite had been all but lost since the incident but on Grandfather's insistence, she forced a few morsels down her throat regardless.

"I hate to interrupt your snack time, Rin-sama, but it seems the caller you were waiting on is here."

Rin swallowed what she had managed to chew and gulped down a cup of cool tea. "The Onigumo fellow?"

The maid bowed in response.

"I'll be down in a few minutes."

Naraku Onigumo was surprisingly different than Rin's mental image of him. He was tall, definitely taller than her, but also much taller than Kohaku and Kagome, and had long black hair cascading down his shoulders almost to his hips. He had large shoulders and stood proudly watching her make her way towards him. A certain mysterious charm reflected in his red eyes. The smile on his face was, dare she say, enchanting. The man was anything but ugly, perhaps he really was a merchant?

"Higurashi-sama. How lovely to make your acquaintance finally," his voice was deep but smooth. Taking off his hat, he bowed deeply. Standing straight, he tucked his hat between his arm and side. Comparatively, he was on the same level as Sesshomaru when it came to height and build, but he was far more polite and pleasant than that wicked man ever could be. Exactly why she had decided to compare him to Sesshomaru, she wasn't sure.

Rin responded in the same likeness and gestured to the sitting area where they both sat and were served tea and biscuits. Grandfather had made it very clear that the news of Kagome's kidnapping was to remain strictly confidential and within the confines of their home. As Rin was formulating a way to break the ice, it was Naraku who spoke.

"I understand that my presence may be misunderstood at such a delicate time, but I can assure you, Higurashi-sama, that my intentions are anything but insincere."

Rin nodded for him to continue. The gesture made her feel lightheaded.

"Kagome and I had met during our final year in Theology school. We had worked on some projects together and had quickly become good friends. At the time, I had nothing to my name. As much as I had wanted to court her, I couldn't find the courage given my financial situation, or lack thereof.

"For the past two years, I have been working diligently with my uncle not only for familial purposes, but also to find my own place in the world. I opened up my own business a year back, and while each business has it's fair share of ups and downs, I have been blessed with more opportunities in comparison. In response to this growth, I purchased several acres of land just outside Shikon to build a country home for myself. It would be a place to relax from the hustle and bustle of city life.

"While in the process of commissioning workers, my uncle perished. As I'm sure you may have heard."

Rin nodded.

"I had wanted nothing to do with his share of the profits; however, the man had entrusted his entire legacy to me. Through the necessary legalities, I inherited not only his wealth but also his business. As pained as I am to see the last of my kin meet their maker, I had to put things into place so that my uncle's legacy would continue, at least through his name.

"Now that the dust is settled, I believe I am ready to ask for Kagome's hand in marriage. However... However, when I did not receive a response in spite of sending several letters and making personal visits, I became concerned. A short month ago, I learned that Kagome was set to be married. I couldn't pass an opportunity to let her know how I felt before she was... _mated_."

Rin quirked a brow. Mated? If he was a demon, he certainly didn't look like one. The look in his eyes softened as he averted his gaze. Within moments the softness was gone and he was facing Rin with a piercing gaze. His jaw was set in determination.

"Onigumo-san -"

"Please, Higurashi-sama. Just a few minutes, that's all I'm asking for."

The man was practically begging. While Rin sympathized with him, she wondered why he hadn't been allowed near Kagome. His intentions seemed innocent enough and he appeared harmless but Grandfather must have had his reasons. Yet, as she thought on this, she was overcome with sudden dizziness. Perhaps it was due to stress or overthinking on her part of so much that had happened in the past week.

"Onigumo-san. While I understand your intentions, I hope you can consider my sister's situation. Not only has she been promised but the date is also set. This Sunday is her ceremony at the local parish. An ad was published in the newspaper almost a month back and - "

"I have not been forthcoming with you, Higurashi-sama."

Rin blinked. Suddenly Naraku's features looked a bit distorted, so Rin placed her teacup on the center table, her hands were shaking slightly.

Naraku shook his head. "I apologize for my rudeness, Higurashi-sama; however, I can't help but feel that had your household been vigilant in communicating my intentions, I wouldn't have been left on the sidelines as I am now. As a highly respected and influential family, I'm sure you would want to give eligible suitors at the very least a fair chance. How would you feel if word spread of your treatment of others? The least you could do is honor my wishes to meet with Kagome-san."

Rin pursed her lips and folded her hands in her lap. The nerve! To blatantly admit that he was going to blackmail them if they didn't let him meet with Kagome, he must be awfully stupid or very smart.

"Onigumo-san. My family has been disrespectful to you, and for that, let me personally apologize. I had been completely ignorant to this fact until just a few moments ago. Our traditions may be somewhat taboo to the outsider, but never had it meant to cause any intentional harm."

Taking a deep breath, Rin stood up only to feel her head spinning furiously. "My... Grandfather..."

Completely having lost her trail of thought, Rin decided that remaining seated would have been better. However, her body felt light, too light for her to control, and she felt as though she was falling. Perhaps she was, but she wasn't sure. Her inevitable union with the cold hard floor would confirm her position and she waited to be reunited with reality. Vaguely, she heard her name being called and a strong pleasant smell invaded her nostrils before her world went pitch black.

"Higurashi-sama!"

"Rin!"

 **~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

Three days.

It had been three whole days that she had been travelling with them. Although his human friend - Miroku was his name - was mostly away during their travels, he came around only when she needed to do her business, which was routinely set to three times a day, or wash herself, which was allocated once a day in the early hours of the morning. Miroku had treated her injured arm with herbs and ointments and bandaged it, creating a secure arm sling. While that stopped the bleeding, it didn't subdue the pain entirely.

Kagome was certain she reeked of sweat, dried blood, rain and whatever else was caught on her coat, dress and shoes. Her hair was a tangled mess and dirt was accumulating underneath her nails. While all this time she had been prodding her brain for a type of trail to leave behind for her Grandfather or whoever else he would commission to search for her, she had completely forgotten about her stench. Admittedly, it wasn't desirable, but it would do any tracker a great deal of good especially if her Grandfather had hired demon assassins.

Her entire body ached from constant travelling and constant camping. When they stopped to rest, she only felt comfortable sitting on a grassy tuffet with her back to a tree. At least her feet were in decent condition. Good enough to make a run for it for a good mile or so.

Either she was mounted on his steed during travels or, with the help Miroku, mounted on his back. He carried her by locking his arms around her knees. She especially hated this position because her knees and shins were exposed!

When they rested, and if she wasn't eating, they would tie the hand of her uninjured arm with a rope to the tree.

Three days of travel later when there were no signs of anyone following them, she knew she had to take matters into her own hands. During her washing time, she had insisted to take a dip in the lake. When both males had their backs turned to her, she managed to snatch a rock with a sharp edge into her coat.

This night, Miroku had given her a blanket to keep warm. Kagome twisted and turned until she was leaning against the tree on her uninjured arm and set to work.

"If you don't eat anything, you'll starve and I can't have my prized _human_ possession dying on me," the demon spoke while chewing on his latest catch. Wild boar. Bits of food flew out his mouth and landed either on the grass or his boots.

"I'll pass out regardless with _those_ awful manners," Kagome shot back. Careful not to move too much.

"This is just dessert, princess, wait until you see the main course," he had the audacity to face her with blood and other debris dripping down the sides of his mouth, and pointed in the direction of the freshly killed deer. As she watched him, his tongue slipped out to scoop blood dripping down the side of his mouth back into the cavity. When Kagome's eyes met his, he winked and one side of his mouth curled up into a wicked smirk.

Something about that gesture felt dangerous but sensual?

What was she thinking! There was no way in seven hells that she found anything about that wild beast sensual! He was too uncouth, too wild and completely untamed, and most importantly - complete opposite of her.

Admittedly, he had collected some nuts and berries for her in a piece of cloth and laid it before her but did he honestly expect her to eat with one injured arm in a sling and the other hand tied to a tree?

"I ain't opening your ties if that's what you're thinking, princess."

"I'm not a princess, I'm a _priestess_. Honestly, how many times do I need to remind you of that! If you don't open my ties, have you thought about how I would eat? I'm not a savage like you."

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he licked his fingers, watching her with a hard gaze. "Savage like _me_? If we don't have a home today or a proper table to eat on, it's because of _your_ kind."

Kagome glared. "My kind? We have done nothing but compromise to the point of bending over backwards to accommodate all the crazy demands made by you people!"

Good. Now his attention was on her words. If Kagome was a weak willed-woman, she would have given into him by now but she had to keep her resolve.

"You don't know anything," he seethed and threw the raw pig meat back into the pot.

"Oh - out of retorts are we?" Just a few more minutes. Just a bit more.

"No, you're just looking for an argument and I'm not ruining my dessert."

"It's a pig, for kami's sake. That's considered a meal for some. Then again, I wouldn't expect someone of your caliber to understand even that much."

Instead of responding, he walked over to the nearby stream and dipped his hands in the water, swishing them around. Splashing some water on his face, he wiped it clean with a cloth. Within moments, he was seated, cross legged, a few feet in front of her.

A shiver went down her spine. Despite his bitter attitude, Kagome couldn't help study his features. The holy books she had learned from were vague in their description of a demon's physical attributes. Either those ungodly creatures manifested into a physical form based off a human's fear or they simply didn't resemble anything that existed on this plane. The books described them as fearsome, gory specters of the night but nothing like the creature sitting in front of her.

The buttons of his white shirt were open revealing some of his chiseled chest muscles. Unlike men that she was familiar with, he had rather large shoulders with muscular arms that were straining against the fabric of his red coat. Hard and rugged best described him.

His narrow eyes were framed with long lashes and there was a sharpness in them that set her on edge. Despite his silver hair, his eyebrows were black and angled and well balanced atop his eyes. His forehead was large and framed with bangs as wild as his personality, his jawline was hard and set. His lips were thin but with a slight bit of fullness that curved into a devilish smile.

Kagome knew that smile; it was all mischief and trouble.

"Come on, princess. I know you eat walnuts and blueberries," he had broken some walnuts while she was studying him and grouped a few broken pieces with blueberries in between his fingertip and thumb as an offering. Despite having eaten a raw pig, Kagome could barely smell anything foul on him.

"Don't fall in love now. I'm known to be a heartbreaker."

"Don't flatter yourself!" Kagome harrumphed but felt her cheeks heat nonetheless. "I'm not eating from _your_ hands. It's not happening!"

"It's not poisoned. I promise," with his other hand, he crossed his heart.

"Go to hell!"

Success! Kagome had successfully cut through the ties with the sharp stone. The demon leaned in closer. Then her gaze dropped to his lips; she wouldn't dare look into his eyes. What if he used them to cast a spell on her? The last thing she wanted to do was his bidding.

"Only if you come with me."

With her now free hand, Kagome dug her fingers into whatever soil and grass she could collect with in her hand. Taking a deep breath, she threw the debris into the demon's eyes and despite the pain in her injured arm, lifted herself to standing.

The demon cursed and started wiping his eyes.

With a heave, Kagome rammed her foot into his gut, making him wheeze. Without wasting a moment, she broke out into a run to the opposite side of their camp.

She ran until her legs were too tired to carry her any further. Catching her breath, Kagome scanned the area, unable to make out anything except unending land filled with large thick trees. They had travelled three days, and Kagome had no a clue as to how far they had come.

As her body cooled, so had the weather. A cool breeze caressed her bare neck and hands. A shiver went up her arms and down her spine. In her desperate attempt to flee from her captors, she had left her coat behind. Dusk was upon her, which meant that if she didn't make it to the safety of a human village or town, she would get eaten by rogue demons.

On top of that, her injured arm was throbbing with immense pain. Some of the bandaging had come off and blood was beginning to leak from it. Briefly, Kagome began to wonder if it had been a good idea to simply stick with the demon and his crew until they reached a nearby village or town.

No way!

Who knew the reason why that demon was keeping her alive? In the past three days neither he or Miroku had let slipped anything that could lead to that revelation. That only sparked her curiosity but the urgency of escape outweighed their sinister purpose.

Anything from here onwards would be a better option than being stuck with them!

She briskly walked ahead, pressing one hand on her wound to stop the bleeding. When she reached an open field, she saw some roof tops and clouds of smoke emanating from them.

Success! Without hesitation, she strode in the direction of the settlement.

Upon reaching the settlement fence, she didn't notice anyone walking around, but she could smell a wholesome meal. In response, her stomach growled. Opening the fence door, she walked in and glanced here and there to see if anyone was out and about.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Kagome yelled when she saw movement by one of the hut doors. "I'm hurt and I need help."

Upon reaching the hut, she lifted what appeared to be a woven screen only to be surprised that it was completely empty. She rushed to another hut only to learn that it was as empty as the first.

No longer could she smell any food and there was no more smoke coming out of the makeshift huts.

A feeling of dread overcame her. Had this been a trap?

"Look what we've got here, Ginta," someone said from the now-forming shadows as the sun continued to set.

"Ooh! Looks like a lost little human and she smells delicious, too, Hakaku," came the response from another shadow.

With her heart pounding in fear behind her chest, Kagome swirled from side to side to catch a glimpse of who she was now assuming were her captors.

"Whoever you are, come out and face me!" Despite the fear building in her belly, Kagome gathered courage to shout to her phantom captors.

A strong gust of wind washed over her before a rather handsome demon materialized in front of her. He had jet black hair that was tied up in a ponytail and deep blue eyes (almost the same as hers). He wore a long dark brown coat and brown pants with black boots.

The smirk on his face revealed two fangs, and his most prominent feature was the brown tail whipping back and forth from his behind. Despite the cute tail, there was nothing cute about the demon at all. The proud tilt of his chin and the manner in which he peered down on her as though she was nothing but a mouse, made her simmer.

"Well isn't this interesting," he chimed, "I honestly didn't think this trap would work boys. Looks like humans are this dumb after all!"

"You got it, Kouga!" His two lackeys, who were now standing behind him, said in unison and started laughing.

"Hey! First of all, I'm not dumb! Second, I had just escaped my captors and made my way here to get some treatment for my wounds. At least have the decency to ask a lady before making assumptions!"

Putting his hands in his pocket, Kouga strode towards her. His eyes were narrowed to slits and he kept his distance as he circled her. Lifting his nose in the air around her, he sniffed deeply.

"From what I can smell you've been around a demon, a human and a horse. I'm familiar with the demon - it's a dog demon right? If you've escaped him, then it means he's just as incapable as I thought him to be. Also if you're here and he's not, that means he could care less what would happen to you. It is a pity, seeing as how you're a pretty little thing."

This Kouga demon reached for her face but Kagome slapped his hand away.

Licking the small stains of blood left behind by Kagome's hand, Kouga smirked. The smirk quickly fell and the ends of his lips turned downward into a deep frown.

"Who are you?"

Kagome harrumphed and crossed her arms across her chest defiantly. "As if I would tell you anything!"

"That's right, wolf breath. She ain't telling you anything and she's with me."

A shiver ran down Kagome's spine as she faced the speaker. Standing on top of one of the huts was her captor. His one hand was on his hip and the other hand balanced a sword on his shoulder. Flapping in the wind were the ends of his long red jacket, and the ends of his long silver hair. With a smirk on his face, he winked at Kagome, resembling a pirate from one of her bedtime stories as a child.

"Welcome to the party - Inuyasha. I'm surprised you showed up." Kouga stated dryly.

"Inu... yasha..." Kagome barely whispered more to herself than anyone else. Was it really him? Through some of her college friends, she had heard of such a name but assumed it was a myth. Surely, it couldn't be _the_ Inuyasha?

"Of course I would. My priestess lost her way, so naturally I had to rescue her. Humans have terrible sense of direction and they lose their so easily." He stated proudly, leaping off the hut and materializing in front of them with swift approach.

"I was running away from _you_." Kagome clarified.

"Right. Right." Inuyasha waved off and assumed his position in front of Kagome, much to her annoyance. With his feet planted firmly into the ground and his sword now in attack position, Inuyasha continued.

"Like I said - back off, Kouga, or I'll have to show you just how easily I can kick your ass."

"Maybe you should dog breath. Because you haven't won a match with me yet," Kouga exclaimed with pride.

Inuyasha growled. Sheathing his sword, he walked up close to Kouga and poked him hard in the chest. "Hey! Who the hell are you calling dog breath?"

"You of course, " Kouga covered his mouth in disgust. "Might I add - it stinks."

"Oh yeah? You stink from five miles away, you joke of a wolf."

"Oh, _I'm_ a joke?"

"You have to be if you can't mate with your fiance yet!"

And so Kagome witnessed what appeared to be a friendly banter rather than a heated quarrel. Had it not been for her hunger or her excruciatingly painful wound, she would have left them be but as it was she needed help.

When they didn't respond to her the first few times, Kagome stepped up her game a notch. "Will you two please shut up!"

"Stay out of it, woman!" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm not your woman!" Kagome shot back.

"Hah. At least she's got guts." Kouga added.

"She ain't talking to you dumb ass." Inuyasha snapped.

"I'm telling you _both_ to shut up because you're driving me insane!" Throwing her one hand up in frustration, Kagome turned around and walked right into an empty hut. She just needed to be away from everything. She was cold, she needed a bath, and she wanted to be at home in her bed! Everything was happening way too fast for her.

 _Everything._

"Lady Priestess?"

"Don't you dare 'lady' me! I'm cold, I'm hungry and I desperately need a bath!" Kagome snapped and turned around only to see a gentle but unfamiliar face.

"My lady, we need to take care of that wound before you fall ill. I'm here to take you to a safe place in the meantime." The woman's outfit revealed her profession, one that Kagome thought no longer existed.

"What? Wait, who are you?"

"I'll explain later, for now will you come with me?" She offered her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere unless I have names!"

The woman bowed. "My name is Sango."

 **~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

When Rin came to, she was warm and cozy, tucked comfortably in her bed under the blanket. The candle by her bed side was almost three quarters burned out. The room was mostly dark, which meant that it was fairly late at night. With a yawn, she stretched on the bed only to realize that she was in her night gown.

The bedroom door was cracked open and from the sounds of it, the hall was buzzing with activity. Several questions racked her mind.

What happened? Was she really asleep for half a day? How did she change into her night gown?

Lifting herself to sitting, she removed the blanket from herself and swung her legs to the edge of the bed. Slipping off the bed, she was about to stand when she wobbled slightly. Before falling completely, she steadied herself by holding onto the nightstand. On shaky legs, she made her way to a nearby chair where her robe was nestled comfortably on an arm.

Putting on the robe and securing it in place by tying the band around her waist, she slowly made her way out through her bedroom door.

As expected four butlers were standing guard outside her bedroom. They all bowed deeply when she stepped out her bedroom door. Rin assessed them immediately.

First, instead of the usual house colors of green, red and white, the attendants - including those running around on the main floor - were dressed in yellow, black and gray.

The drapes had been changed so had the carpets and some of the furniture.

Did the entire house have a makeover while she was passed out? Furthermore, she couldn't recognize any of the butlers nor could she put any names to the maids running around the estate. Apparently they had hired new help without her knowledge. From the looks of it, they were mostly demons given their unique physical traits. Some had markings, others had horns, their hair was colorful and they were extremely quick on their feet.

When one of them lifted his head to glance at her face, Rin eyed him suspiciously but he only chuckled nervously and returned to his bowing position.

Instinctively, she headed in the direction of her Grandfather's study. Speaking to him would not only give her answers to most of her questions but also help ease her unsteady heart.

As she approached the study, she heard voices, and somehow decided it best to listen in by standing beside the entrance first before entering the room.

"So what's our strategy?" That voice. The evil general? What was he doing here so late at night?

"We have to nip it in the bud, Taisho-sama. For now, let's just get rid of all of them. One bad apple ruins the batch as they say. I can't put Rin in any more danger. My priority is her and only her right now."

Now that was ridiculous! Kagome was their priority not her! How would Grandpa say such a thing?

The general cleared his throat. "We have a visitor."

Grandfather spoke no more. Rin silently cursed the general from here to wherever he was from. With a defeated sigh, she swerved to make herself visible from the door entrance.

Papers were scattered everywhere from the table to the floors. Grandfather and Taisho-sama were both engrossed in reviewing books. It was Taisho-sama who first took notice of Rin and immediately got up from his seat. After a quick look in his direction, Grandfather looked at Rin and his eyes lit up like two moons. Dropping all the papers from his hands, he scurried over to Rin's side.

"Thank the kamis, Rin, you're awake child!" Grandfather all but ran into Rin and squeezed her a little harder than usual. "You have no idea how worried we all were!"

"Grandpa, please, you're crushing me," Rin wheezed, until Grandpa immediately let go of her. Leading her to a chair, he made her sit.

"Sweetheart, we were so worried especially after you wouldn't wake up. I never liked that Onigumo fellow, but at least he was nice enough to bring you up to your room. It was by chance that Taisho-sama was around just in time. Of course, it was thanks to him that the poison cleared your system. We were so worried on the second day -"

"Grandpa! Please!" Rin grabbed his hands and looked at him imploringly. "Could you start again please? And _slowly_ this time?"

"Ah. Of course, sweetheart."

By the time Grandfather was done, Rin was shocked beyond compare. It hadn't been one day - she had been out for almost three days. She didn't pass out because of exhaustion as she had guessed, no, she had been poisoned.

"While you were recovering, Sesshomaru-sama and I interrogated all the staff and turns out that Mizuki was in fact a mole. I also feel she may be the reason why you and Kagome had been attacked but we are piecing the information together slowly."

"Mizuki?" Rin simply shook her head at learning this and said sadly. "But, she was my governess!"

"People have their reasons, Rin," Grandfather placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it in encouragement. "We're lucky that Sesshomaru-sama had recognized her on his visit here last week. Funny that he was on his way here with proof to arrest Mizuki on various counts of human and demon right violations, but knowing that she played a hand in attempting to take your life only solidified her case. We're luckier still that it was he who saved you."

Rin gaped in disbelief as she faced her Grandfather. "The general?"

Grandfather nodded. "His kind are not only immune to poison, but have also developed methods to purify humans who are poisoned. The venom was out within seconds; however, your body couldn't handle the shock of the poison so you needed to sleep it out."

All Rin could manage was a solemn 'oh'. Her heart was suddenly filled with gratitude towards the general. Not only had he discovered a vital piece to the kidnapping, but he had also saved her. Now he was going out of his way to personally help them. She felt immensely humbled and grateful towards someone she had misjudged so badly.

"All the attendants have been replaced, child. Before you say anything, it had to be done. It was a drastic measure, but we couldn't take any chances. The demon council said that we either replace all the staff within a day or they would supply us with staff."

Grandfather laughed dryly as he scratched the top of his bald head. "We honestly keep falling into debts of gratitude for Sesshomaru-sama. He immediately stepped forward and provided twenty of his best wait staff from his personal estate to serve and protect our household while you and I decide on our next steps."

"I see," Rin said quietly. That explained the change of house colors. While pleasantly surprised that he would go out of his way to help them, his approach felt a bit territorial.

He was busy sifting through a pile of paperwork on the other side of the library. In the candlelight, his hair appeared as though it had golden hues, the hard lines of his face were more pronounced, and there was a slight frown on his face, no doubt concentrating on whatever it was he was reading.

Suddenly becoming self-aware of her appearance, Rin tucked some stray strands behind her ear and fingered her bangs so they fell straight over her forehead. As much as she didn't want to interrupt him, she had to thank him for his generosity.

"Grandpa, what about Kagome? Have you heard anything as of yet?"

Grandpa cleared his throat and glanced at the general briefly before setting his gaze on Rin.

"We are still searching, Rin. However, until your energy has fully returned, I advise not to take the matter of Kagome's whereabouts in your hands," Grandfather warned. Rin suppressed a groan.

"Higurashi-sama. Preparations are in order. The members are now entering the gate," it was the voice of a new butler. He had blue-ish hair and two animal ears on his head.

"Sesshomaru-sama and I called on the Demon Council, Rin. Don't worry, child. Everything will work out," from her seated position, Rin was face to face with her frail Grandfather. Using his walking stick, he wobbled towards her, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Shortly after, he placed the end of the stick on Rin's head.

"Don't think you're forgiven for speaking with Onigumo behind my back. We'll take that matter up in the morning."

"Yes, Grandfather," Rin replied immediately but her heart felt light, much lighter than it was three days ago.

Halfway through striding towards the door, he halted and called out from over his shoulder. "Sesshomaru-sama, please join us when you're able."

The demon only nodded in response. Rin gulped. He hadn't made any eye contact as of yet, and that only added to the bubbling nervousness in her stomach. Despite how much she hated him, she had to thank him. It was the least she could do.

As he started gathering his paperwork, Rin hurried to his desk.

"Thank you for all you've done for us, Taisho-sama... um... especially for saving my life."

Finally, his golden orbs met with hers. Rin felt hypnotized under his intense gaze. Her heart was beating dangerously fast and her knees felt wobbly.

"You're welcome," the unflappable features on his face did not reveal even a trace of how he truly felt. The only insight Rin had were his words. He promptly returned to tidying the desk.

"Taisho-sama, before you leave, I needed to speak with you about the matter of the house colors."

He raised a dark brow in question. The soft golden orbs from earlier had morphed to burning amber coals. "Yes?"

Although he was seated and she was standing, the tension in the atmosphere was thick. He was clearly used to doing things his way, but Rin had to steady her resolve.

"We appreciate all you've gone through to supply us with attendants. While they are here, they are under our employ, which means they need to adhere to our house policies and wear our house colors and uniforms."

Leaning back in his chair, he folded his arms across his chest and faced her head on. His actions somehow implied that Rin had entered a battlefield.

"That would be the case if they _were_ under your employ, Lady Higurashi. As it stands, they are not. They remain under my employment, which also means they report to me directly and they continue to wear my house colors and uniforms."

Rin simmered under his condescending gaze. Whatever gratitude she had felt earlier was washed away and replaced with bubbling annoyance.

"This agreement has received your Grandfather's consent. May I proffer the document?" While his tone was steady, it was laced with ridicule. When he presented the agreement, Rin was shocked beyond words and ready to fight.

"Ridiculous! Why would we ever agree to this? Our household has been fine on our own without having to report to outsiders who... who obviously have some hidden political benefit."

"Involving the Demon Council was entirely your Grandfather's idea. As for me," He averted his gaze and lifted himself to standing, "I work on my own accord."

"Exactly! All the more reason for you to leave us alone."

"Remind me, Higurashi-sama, of your defences."

With her hands balled into fists by her sides, agitation bubbled within her. "For one, we are powerful priests and priestesses. We can single-handedly take down hordes of demons with a single stroke of our holy arrows. I'm sure you've heard of Midoriko?"

When Rin faced him, he approached her with a dangerous calm, like a jungle cat smoothly approaching its prey. Before she knew it, she had backed up against a desk, completely cornered by his overwhelmingly strong aura.

"You're not listening. What about _your_ defences?" He was now only about a foot away from her.

By the kamis, she hadn't thought of it! Rin swallowed thickly, thinking, racking her brains for a comeback, but nothing came to mind. Whatever logical part of her was remaining - begged her - to summon her powers now before it was too late but another deeper more instinctual part of her was frozen, somehow entranced by his gaze and his intense aura. That same part of her was curious as to what he would do. That same part wanted him to continue.

"What would you do if he did this?" He was now only inches away from her. Both his hands barely touched hers, but she felt burning heat emanating from them. They trailed, gently up her forearms, to her shoulders where his fingertips lightly touched her over her nightgown and robe.

Rin thought a whimper escape from her mouth but she really wasn't sure.

"I'm waiting, Lady Higurashi. Are you ready to play with danger?" His one hand just barely caressed some stray locks that had escaped the clutches of her pins and her entire body was on alert. From the ends of her hair to the roots of her head, she felt an electric shiver. Felt him.

 _No but I want you to teach me._ She kept those words to herself.

The back of his hand caressed her jawline. Just enough for her to feel just how tough his skin really was. The gentleness with which he touched her, made her sigh.

What were they doing again? Was he testing her somehow?

When the hand cupped her cheek, she leaned into it despite her better judgement. His head was mere inches away from her. She was engulfed in his scent, it was a faint mix of cigars and alcohol, but most overpowering was a woodsy aroma that was so entrancing, so intoxicating that it blinded her senses.

Her entire body was on fire. Her skin tingled and she arched her back so that her nipples grazed against his hard frame and hardened. From the tips of her toes to the top of her head, she was enchanted.

The other hand snaked from her shoulder down her back, leaving a burning trail beneath the cotton of her fabric, until it rested on her lower back and he jerked her closer to him. Her shoulders, her breasts, her torso were flush against him now and she opened her legs to better accommodate his frame.

Somehow she managed to lift her arms just enough to hook them underneath his own, feeling the muscles in his back tense underneath his garments. She dared not look at him, dared not tempt herself anymore than she already was. With her eyes closed, she remained still, waiting for something to happen. As to what it was, she wasn't sure.

In this position, he could easily slit her throat if he wished but somehow she felt completely safe.

A sharp intake of breath later and he immediately distanced himself. Whatever warmth she felt earlier was lost.

When she opened her eyes, the Sesshomaru Taisho standing in front of her wore a mask of indifference as he glared holes into her skull.

"You have _no_ defences at all." The very words that left his mouth were so full of disgust that had Rin been a weaker woman, she would have broken out into tears.

Before she could respond, the general turned sharply and made his way out the library, leaving Rin to stew over her weak emotions. Did she hate herself more for thinking that she ever misjudged him or that she wanted to be kissed by someone other than Kohaku?

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter is dedicated to a dear friend's cat companion who left this plane last week. He was such a lovely tabby and a charmer, too! May he continue charming kitties in the afterlife.**_

~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~

The girl called 'Sango' had taken her to a nearby spring for washing shortly after her meltdown in front of the two demons. Too tired to argue and too exhausted to care about bathing in the open forest with a stranger, Kagome proceeded to wash herself with one arm as carefully as possible using the basic soaps and cleansers provided to her. Her clothes **,** which had been meant for Lady Akitoki's brother's vigil **,** were too muddied and too torn to wash and wear, so she had been provided a new dress that was brown in color and warm enough for the cold weather. She had also been given some underclothing as well and new shoes. Despite her protest, Sango had kindly offered to help dress her and happily reapplied the medicinal herbs on her arm and redid her bandages.

It wasn't much later that the pain returned. With a vengeance.

"Ugh. I wish I could tear my arm off!" Kagome yelled in both annoyance and excruciating pain as they walked into the hut where some mats were set on top of each other with a folded blanket at one end and what appeared to be a pillow at the other. A small fire burned in the centre of the room **,** but it did not serve to warm the chill **w** racking through Kagome's body. Without a care for the whoever else was in the hut, she fell to the makeshift bed clutching onto her bicep.

"Why is it so cold in here!" Kagome said through chattering teeth.

"Higurashi-sama, please lay down and I'll cover you with the blanket..." Sango's words trailed off as she wiped the sweat off of Kagome's forehead and urged her to lay on her back. "By the gods, something is... something is..."

"Whaaat!" Kagome yelled, her voice a desperate mix of pain and anger. Sango gently moved the blanket up her shivering body, careful so as to not tamper too much with the arm.

"Inuyasha! Quickly, hold onto Higurashi-sama. Something appears to be... coming out of her arm?"

"Huh?" Before Kagome could register the weight of what was happening, she screamed in agony. Sango placed something cool on her head, and she heard softly spoken words of encouragement in her ear.

"Her temperature's rising. Miroku!"

Momentarily, she felt a surge of warmth flow from her shoulders down her sweating body.

"Yes, my Sango? Oh dear. Is that...?"

Kagome briefly heard Sango say something about being luckier than ever before darkness took over, and she finally felt at peace.

~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~

The following morning, Kagome woke up to the gentle sound of birds chirping and a bright yellow beam of sunlight streaming down on her face. For the first time in days, she felt comfortable and warm. The feeling soon faded when she scanned her surroundings and realized that she was still the demon Inuyasha's captive. Moving to her side, Kagome groaned. The bandages were still on her arm **,** but surprisingly it didn't hurt anymore.

The events of the night before were blurry and she didn't care for the details because she was finally delivered from the infernal pain in her arm.

The wooden door creaked open and in walked Sango with a pot of something hot, which Kagome desperately hoped was either porridge or soup.

"Ready for breakfast?" Sango took a seat next to her on the wooden floor.

"Certainly! I feel as though a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders." Kagome announced.

"I'm glad. We all are **.** " Sango responded, and busied herself with eating.

Famished, Kagome followed suit until her second bowl was almost over. "Have you three always been together?"

"I met them a little less than a year go but it seems like we've been together far longer." Sango replied.

"How did you meet them?" Kagome prodded.

"They were protecting a village from rogue demons who threatened to demolish the village if they didn't pay their monthly cut from returns on selling vegetables and fruits. They didn't want my help initially **,** but they were losing so horribly and so I had no choice but to save them. Of course, the fact that I specialize in poison making and demon physiology may be another reason why I stick around," Sango paused, briefly meeting Kagome's eyes. "As long as they pay me equal cut from the profits."

"I suppose I didn't expect a duo of rude bandits to have such a gentle party member." Kagome added, recalling all the help from Sango the night before.

Her comment earned a chuckle from Sango. "I'll be sure to remember that on days I need a laugh."

"Well consider it a compliment then."

With a smile, Sango shook her head and continued eating her soup. "They're hardly bandits. Miroku is a licensed monk and Inuyasha... Well, how should I explain..."

"I didn't think that a boy with a silver spoon in his mouth would be walking around with common folk."

At her comment, Sango lifted her eyebrows so high they were hidden behind her bangs. "So you _have_ heard of him!"

Kagome didn't bother hiding her dislike. "He and his half-brother were both extremely popular topics of discussion in college by both priestesses and priests. Oh, they're rich, powerful lords from the Inu clan! I would love to bag me a lord like that. They would brag!"

"The difference being that Inuyasha doesn't discriminate between demonesses or human women, and that only increases his popularity. Inuyasha only picks the most gorgeous and most popular of elite beauties to court and they don't remain innocent and pure once he has his fill of them. "

"In fact, the popular students often bragged that one night with him would make you completely addicted. You could never go back to-" Kagome bit her tongue from continuing.

"Back to what?" Sango urged. Kagome felt her cheeks heat and averted her gaze momentarily.

" _Fornicating_ with a human again."

There was silence for a moment before Sango burst out in laughter.

"Forget what I said earlier, this will definitely be on my list of things to make me laugh when I'm feeling down!" Sango said in between bouts of laughter.

Kagome visibly rolled her eyes.

"You really are a virgin."

"I am not!" Kagome shot back **.** "I have the decency to restrict such talks to the bedroom. At the very least, if the person had a desirable personality, it would make the sex that much more satisfying. I already had my first time with a very polished and outstanding student. In fact, we had known each other for sometime before we decided to take the next step."

"Right." Sango raised an finely shaped eyebrow, unconvinced. "So it was a good fuck then?"

Kagome pursed her mouth and readjusted her seat. "I take it back, you're not very gentle."

Sango broke out in laughter once again. "Why? Because of my language? You're too much, Higurashi-sama. I can barely contain myself."

With an obvious 'harrumph', Kagome resumed eating her soup.

"You'll be surprised to know that Inuyasha made this soup particularly for you. Something about it being a family recipe." Sango shrugged.

Kagome stopped mid-bite. Mostly in disbelief. "At least he has some redeeming qualities. If only just one."

Sango laughed and so did Kagome.

No sooner had the women spoken Inuyasha's name, that the wooden door flung open again and in walked the devil.

"Is that her, Master Inuyasha?" The high-pitched but almost muted voice confused Kagome as she looked around for the source of the sound. Not a moment later, a tiny flea materialized on her nose.

To focus her gaze on the flea, Kagome's pupils came together to aim at the creature sitting on the tip of her nose. The motion made her slightly dizzy so she closed her eyes fairly quickly until a stinging feeling on her nose had her smacking her hand to her face to eliminate the discomfort.

Opening her hand, she noticed it was the same flea. Only this time, upon closer inspection, she realized that while it resembled a flea, it had human-like features. A balding spot on the head, human **-** like ears, two eyes and legs, but a flute for a mouth and four arms. The little creature popped back into shape in the palm of her hand.

"Hello." Kagome tilted her head.

Dusting off his green shirt and gray vest, he coughed slightly. "That's Master Myoga to you, human."

Ah, so it was a demon as she had suspected. It had been confusing since such a demon had not been categorized in the books she had studied.

"Well, nice to meet you, Master Myoga." Kagome smiled and the demon had the decency to blush and avert his gaze. Hopping off her hand and onto Inuyasha's shoulder, the flea demon whispered something into Inuyasha's ear.

"Let's go, princess **,** " Inuyasha clipped. "Your carriage is waiting outside."

Without question, Kagome got up and walked in the direction of a chair on which her coat was placed. With no sign of pain in her arm, and several hours uninterrupted rest, she felt ready for anything.

Eagerly, she donned her coat and fixed her hair slightly. No doubt, her grandfather's messenger had caught up with them. Soon would she be in the safety and comfort of her home with her family.

Quietly thanking Sango for her kindness and especially the extra clothes, she put on her shoes and made her way to the exit.

The events of the night before were hazy, but now that her arm was feeling much better, even better enough to move around easily, she was thankful for peace after such a long time.

"Thank you for the soup. Sango told me that it's your family recipe. It was delicious **,** " Kagome said, briefly facing Inuyasha as they stepped out the demure hut. The sun was extra bright this morning but somehow her captor was not in his usual spirits.

"You're a weak human, after all. I didn't want your death on my hands if I could help it!" Even though he was grumpy, Kagome noticed the tips of his ears turning slightly red. She suppressed a chuckle. Maybe she had judged him too quickly.

By the time they arrived at the outskirts of the village, in place of a carriage with her house emblem, what Kagome saw was an open carriage with a wooden cage. Puzzled, she looked at Inuyasha but he was standing under a tree with his head tilted towards the ground and his expression hidden by the shadows.

"Inuyasha? What's going on?"

Before she could make rhyme or reason of the situation, her hands and feet had been shackled. Through some force of magic, she was being levitated into the cage.

"Are you actually selling me off, you idiot!" Kagome yelled but Inuyasha remained unmoved from his spot. Kagome's confusion was quickly replaced with bubbling anger, hatred and loathing for the dog demon.

"Ugh - to think I thanked you personally for the soup! You don't deserve an ounce of thanks from me or anyone for that matter! You're nothing but a selfish, materialistic coward." Kagome bellowed at the top of her lungs through the bars of the cage. With all her might, she rattled the bars but her attempts to break the cage was futile.

Despite being furious and with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, Kagome glared with hatred at Inuyasha.

"Just so you know," she yelled one final time, "I'm not a _virgin_! Your buyer will be sorely disappointed you terrible, terrible man!"

As Inuyasha's unmoving figure began to fade away and the scenery became more densely covered with trees, Kagome began to recall, if only just vaguely, _what_ had happened the night before and the reason why her arm was now recovering.

The Meidou stone. It had burst out of her arm. Of course, it made sense because the priestesses carried the stones within them. As at the time of death, they took the magical stone with them so their reincarnation would rebirth the stone in their lifetime.

Not only had Inuyasha stolen the most important part of what made her a priestess but he had also taken away her freedom.

While tears were falling down her cheeks, a new resolve birthed within her. She was tired of waiting for grandfather to come for her. She would have to save herself.

~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~

"Are you sure you've always been here?"

The lithe demoness humbly nodded. While her appearance was somewhat similar to that of the general - the prominent elfin ears, demonic markings on her cheeks, long blue silky hair, and emerald red eyes - her overall countenance was far more _tolerable_.

Buyo purred heavily by her feet, feeling ignored by his mistress.

At some point between her unconscious state and waking up, she had been assigned a personal attendant from the House of Taisho. From what she was told, the maid had been by her side the entire time including when she had woken. Somehow, however, she had missed her presence and felt utterly embarrassed about it.

"Indeed, Lady Rin. You were delirious when you had woken from your deep sleep so I had remained silent so as not to startle you."

Thinking back, Rin silently agreed that seeing a demoness in her room would have alarmed her greatly without previous knowledge of who she was and why she was there.

"I am grateful that you didn't." Rin turned over a large page of a book, which she was finding rather boring and unengaging. By now, Buyo had jumped up to the desk and had begun pawing at the open page. Clearly he was more interested in the content than she.

"Yet you remain unsettled."

Rin sighed heavily, playing with Buyo's paws.

"I want to be prepared for whatever is to happen. Grandfather may need my help **,** or Kagome. By the gods - I should at the very least be able to defend myself!" Rin rolled her eyes to the heavens in annoyance. Frustrated at remembering just how complicated spells were and the lack of attention she had paid to her priestess teachings.

That damned demon was right. She was absolutely defenseless.

"You don't suppose you could give me a hand with this, Kiyo?" Rin implored, Buyo meowed as if joining in on the plea.

Kiyo - the demoness - gracefully nodded. "How may I be of assistance?"

Instantly, Rin piped up. "I've been trying to manipulate energy orbs and haven't been very successful. I know Kagome is the more apt between the two of us when it comes to manipulating the spiritual **,** but I honestly didn't think I'd lost my touch completely!"

The swift motion with which Kiyo sat next to her was surprising. It's almost as though the woman glided.

"Summoning?"

Rin nodded.

Lifting her hands up as though she was holding an orb, Kiyo produced something similar to that of a glowing sphere. It was burning brightly with flecks of red and yellow.

Buyo's head popped up in amazement and he began reaching for the orb with his paws.

"Is that fire?"

Kiyo nodded. "I can keep this orb glowing for any number of hours without the need for rest."

Excitement filled Rin's heart. "May I?"

Kiyo nodded at Rin briefly before releasing one of her hands. The orb continued to glow. "Be careful, Rin-sama. Easy now..."

Before Rin knew it, the orb was nestled in between her hands. Kiyo held Buyo in her grasp as he seemed more than excited about the orb than Rin. It was easy to hold for a while but shortly after, she felt nothing in her hands as it was completely extinguished.

"Ugh. This is exactly what I mean!"

Kiyo seemed to ponder in deep thought while firmly holding onto Buyo.

"While it's true you need more practice, I think this may have to do more with the source of our energy."

With her elbow on the book, Rin leaned into the palm of her hand and cocked an eyebrow. "Well, go on and explain."

As Kiyo began, she started gently stroking the tip of Buyo's head. The action resulted in a pleasant trill sound from the cozy kitty. "You see, when humans with magical prowess - such as yourself - channel your energy, it is through the physical realm. Your sense of smell, touch, sight, sound and taste become heightened and triggers your sixth sense allowing you to summon spiritual energy. For that brief moment in time, the energy you create is spiritual **.** However, it is not infinite."

"Our physical form." Rin added, surprised that she remembered at least that much.

Kiyo nodded in agreement. "That is correct. I, on the other hand, am connected with the spiritual realm to create astral energy. Demons are connected to the metaphysical source of light through the frequency at which they vibrate. While you also have a vibration frequency, it is incomparable to ours, hence you can only channel the spiritual for moments at a time **,** whereas I can summon spells and at will for any length of time."

Rin mumbled a curt 'hm' before folding her hands in her lap. "Anytime Kagome summons a spell or elemental energy, she's able to control it for at least seven minutes. Granted **,** it is far more than how much I can muster and the average priestess, which is really just a bit above five minutes, but it is limited. I just need to keep practicing."

Kiyo nodded in agreement.

"To practice, I need more energy!" Rin enthused.

"Food typically does the trick **,** " Kiyo added.

By the time Kiyo returned, Rin had managed to sift through a third portion of the book. She was eager to discuss some theories with Kiyo before heading to the garden for some practicals.

"Rin-sama, a Lady Akitoki is requesting your presence."

Not bothering to suppress her groan, Rin quickly shut her magic book and decided to face the inevitable future that was her soon-to-be in-law.

From atop the balustrade, she saw the middle aged woman sitting pertly on the couch. She was heatedly chewing on some tea biscuits and alternating between sipping tea. Beside her was the man she had seen only once at Kagome's engagement.

"Rin, darling! Oh - I can't believe what happened to you and Kagome! The horror! The tragedy!" Lady Akitoki's dramatic excitement was far more annoying than any concern her words may have truly held for her or Kagome.

Lady Akitoki interrupted her walk mid-stride by throwing her arms around her and crying loudly into the crook of her neck.

"We are happy to see that at least _you_ are well! And, untouched..." Lady Akitoki let her words trail and cocked a finely shaped eyebrow.

Taking a deep breath, Rin controlled whatever annoyance was bubbling within her. A curt 'yes' was all she could manage.

Assuming her position by pulling Rin close and sobbing loudly into her shoulder, Lady Akitoki cried.

"Oh, Rin! I'm so very sorry for you both. Poor, poor Kagome! I can't imagine how terrible it must be for you and your grandfather!"

Rin pried her future in-law away from her. The perfumes she was wearing was giving her a headache. "I don't suppose you can."

Lady Akitoki jerked back with an incredulous look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Lady Akitoki, I'm not in my right mind these days. I'm sure you understand."

Lady Akitoki stuttered. "Yes, of course, dear."

With their arms linked together, they walked in the direction of the tea table to where Kagome's fiance was seated.

"Rin-chan, I'm so sorry to hear about what happened." The sincerity in Hojo's words matched the soft look in his eyes **,** despite the dark circles under them. His face looked worn down and his hair was slightly askew. The one time she had seen him, he had been more jovial and far happier.

"Thank you, both. I appreciate it."

They seated and Kiyo served them a fresh pot of tea.

"Has there been any development?"

"They are still searching **,** " was Rin's response.

"I see. I'm sure something will come up soon enough. Although I can't imagine why your house is full of demons! Surely, this doesn't have anything to do with the uproar in the Northern lands?"

Rin blinked. "The North? How could there possibly be a connection?"

Lady Akitoki cleared her throat and adjusted her skirts. "I assumed you had known, dear child. It's scandalous and positively outrageous **,** but completely unexpected for my part. I always thought that Kohaku was committed to you. You always looked so hopelessly in love with him and I always assumed he would be proposing any minute -"

"What about Kohaku?" Rin clipped.

Lady Akitoki cleared her throat before placing her cup on the table. "He's married and not just to anyone **,** but a very powerful demoness from the Northern lands. It's the hottest scandal but I wouldn't expect much from you, my dear, not after all that's been going on. I just assumed that he used his connections to protect your household. You know, in case some old enemies were to attack you for some reason."

Rin was speechless. The revelation made by Lady Akitoki was so sudden, so painful in its intensity that it was just too much to bear. Kagome's disappearance, as shocking and troubling as it was, was hard enough. Her own cowardice, her failure to help her sister, her failure as a priestess weighed down on her constantly and now this new heart wrenching discovery of the man she was so deeply in love with had married another!

"Kohaku is m-married?" The words just barely left her lips.

"I'm so terribly sorry, child. I assumed that you two were civil after he decided to _mate_ with that demoness. Personally, I would never! To lead a lady on like that **,** only to crush her delicate heart. Definitely unbecoming of a true gentleman. As much as I hate being the bearer of bad news this needn't weigh on you. There are plenty of eligible men who would be more than suitable for a gently bred lady with your upbringing."

As Lady Akitoki's words started fading away, Rin's heart began quickly filling with anger, frustration, and betrayal.

The coldness of Lady Akitoki's hand distracted her momentarily. "If I could be so bold as to propose something that would be mutually beneficial to both houses, Rin. The wedding plans needn't come to a halt. I mean **,** as much as Hojo desired Kagome **,** I'm sure he understands the weight of his responsibilities as the head of the Akitoki household."

"You are indeed bold, Akitoki-sama." Rin recognized that voice **,** but she was too drained to face its bearer. What she could make out from her peripheral vision was that both mother and son had lifted themselves up to standing with an audible gasp.

"Y-you... y-you're..."

"By the gods, you're Sesshomaru Taisho!" Hojo exclaimed. "I never thought I'd live to see this day."

"Stop this boyish admiration at once, Hojo!" The lady admonished. "We don't associate with the likes of him."

Paying no mind to his mother, Hojo stepped forward and proffered his hand for a greeting.

"I'm pleased to meet you, sir. I've read all your stories of heroism and bravery on the battlefield and off. It's an honor."

Sesshomaru returned the gesture before Lady Akitoki pushed Hojo back into her corner. "I'll deal with you later. As for you -"

"As _I_ was saying," The power in Sesshomaru's voice vibrated against the walls of the room, "you are bolder than I expected, Akitoki-sama. To expect a sensible response from Rin-sama while she is under duress from her sister's kidnapping and heartbreak over the man she loved. Were you really expecting such an important decision from her while she's under so much stress and unable to think clearly for herself? Unless, you were hoping use her ill judgement against her."

Lady Akitoki gasped loudly. "Preposterous! How dare you? The nerve!"

"I wouldn't stir the pot any further if I were you. Unless you are _that_ bold."

Rin couldn't face them. Not now when she was trying to desperately not to blink and let the tears fall from her eyes.

What she did feel was a warm hand on her shoulder. When she lifted her face, and her eyes met with the gentle gaze of her grandfather, she fell into his embrace and wept deeply.

"It's okay, Rin. Let it all out." Rin obeyed her grandfather's command without hesitation.

"She was bound to find out soon enough!" Lady Akitoki shrieked.

"While I can't imagine why Kagome chose to marry into your family, I can promise you that Rin will not be her replacement by any means **,** " Grandpa Higurashi stated.

"Higurashi-sama! We had an agreement -"

"An agreement that Kagome had executed **,** not Rin. Leave my daughters out of this and if you have nothing meaningful to say then take your leave."

Rin felt her grandfather's hold tighten around her. The gentleness with which he patted her head soothed her like a lullaby and she didn't feel any more tears trickling down her cheeks, but felt miserable inside just the same.

Following the curt 'harrumph', Rin heard footsteps scurrying away from her.

When all was quiet, except the comforting sounds of her grandfather, reminding her that everything would be okay, she asked to be excused to her room. There, she spent the remainder of the afternoon and evening in intermittent bouts of crying and wailing. Kiyo and Buyo were the only ones she allowed into her room. Kiyo stayed by her side in silence and Buyo would often eat the food that she couldn't.

It was much after Kiyo's gentle insistence that she had gotten out of bed, bathed and decided to head to the main hall for breakfast a few days later. The estate seemed quieter than usual **,** even though the hired help stuck to their usual stations. Kiyo was by her side as she ate in silence. Buyo had jumped into her lap and was purring heavily.

Rin's mind was full of the events of the past few weeks, and the recent unwanted visit from Lady Akitoki had left her feeling more drained than ever. Needing a moment's reprieve from it all, Rin decided to take a walk in the garden.

Kiyo prepared her outside clothes along with a matching parasol. Buyo was energetic and ran ahead of them as Rin stepped out of the estate in what had felt like months. It had only been a few weeks, however, as Kiyo had revealed to her.

In the distance, she saw her grandfather. He was sitting on a bench looking grave and thoughtful as he nodded to a standing figure shrouded in the shadows. Squinting her eyes, she focused harder on the silhouette and quickened her pace. It was none other than the general.

"Good Morning," she greeted as she closed her parasol and approached the duo. The eye contact with the general gave her the feeling of intrusion.

"Good Morning, child! We're glad to see you're out and about." The change in her grandfather's demeanor was concerning. Had he put on a smile for her sake?

The general greeted her with a cold 'Good Morning' as was his usual style. Rin gave him a curt nod.

"I needed some fresh air, Grandfather **,** " Rin admitted, and took a seat next to Grandpa Higurashi when he gestured to the empty spot on the bench next to him. Rin folded her parasol and rested it in her lap. Buyo had somehow taken a liking to the general and was rubbing himself against the man's ankles.

Somehow she felt the general was to blame for her grandfather's dark mood, but the man didn't seem to waver under her harsh glare. She should be grateful, however, from what she could remember, it was he who saved her from Lady Akitoki's evil intentions. "I hope I'm not interrupting. It seemed as though you were in a heated discussion of sorts."

"Ah, I have some news that may cheer you up, my dear."

Her head shot up with hope about some good news into Kagome's disappearance.

"Kagome is fine and well, and she is currently in the safeguarding of General Taisho's brother."

"Half-brother **,** " came the clipped correction from said general.

Rin's heart leapt in joy at the news and she all but threw herself into her grandfather's arms. "That's wonderful news, Grandfather! I'm so happy! Thank the gods."

"I think your thank is misplaced, Rin. It is because of Sesshomaru-sama's strategically placed spies that we were able to receive this information."

Without batting a lash, Rin walked up to the general and held both his hands in hers. She couldn't help that the ends of her lips were lifted into a large smile, or that the gaze in her eyes was nothing but thankful to him. "Thank you so, so much for all you've done for us. I am grateful and in your debt."

His eyes remained as unreadable as ever **,** but his eyebrows were lifted high enough to hide behind his bangs. Only just momentarily. Immediately, his impression morphed. His eyes narrowed slightly and the ends of his lips lifted ever so wickedly and Rin desperately willed her heart not to beat at the mercurial general. Why was it that when he was so trying that she was most entranced by him?

"I intend for you to repay it, Rin-sama."

Rin blinked, in confusion but mostly in curiosity. "I beg your pardon?"

"It will be a suitable match and one that will not only benefit you financially **,** but also strengthen your family's trade and social assets."

"A suitable match?" When the realization of his proposal finally sunk in, she wanted to make her distance from him but her hands were held in place by his. "I-I don't understand," the intensity of his eyes held her in place, and Rin swallowed **,** feeling utterly helpless and yet somewhat excited at the prospect.

"Grandfather..." The trailed word was not just a request for an explanation **,** but a plea. A plea to be saved by the mesmerizing gaze of the same man whose was both warm and ice cold. She felt her heart beat wildly behind her chest, as though it was held captive by him like a wild bird eager to be released from a cage.

When he lifted her hands and brought them closer to his face, her gaze trailed down his angled face to focus on his lips. Bringing her knuckles to his lips, he kissed them gently, never once breaking eye contact. By the gods, they appeared soft but felt hard on hard on her skin. His eyes were molten pools of gold through which she felt a mysterious surge of energy directed towards her.

She may have gasped when he touched her **,** but she couldn't remember. Her struggle to remove her hands was in vain. That is **,** until he used a fang to slit open her skin and lick the wound closed.

Immediately **,** he let go of her and the ice cold facade once again veiled his face. He stepped back without a hair out of place. Crossing his arms across his chest and narrowing his eyes, he spoke as though nothing had happened between them. "It would do you well to grow up, Rin-sama. This will be a marriage of convenience. Do learn to keep up."

"What!" Rin gasped and by the time she turned around, he had left the gazebo and was striding towards the estate exit. Anger and hatred bubbled within her for the evil general. By the time she faced her grandfather, who appeared both guilty and flustered as he tried his best to avoid her gaze, she was ready to take off someone's head.

"Do you see? Do you see how he belittles me? There is no way in the seven levels of hell that I would ever want to marry that brute!" Rin seethed in anger **,** not caring for the fearful look in her grandfather's eyes.

"Rin, my child, if you would just listen -"

"No one asked for his help! He decided on his own to barge in and take over, and now he feels we're indebted to him because of his choices. What a spoiled brat!" Rin paced back and forth in the gazebo with an anger fit for a goddess of wrath. Lifting her hand up to halt her grandfather's speech, she continued. "The way he speaks it's as though the marriage is already decided! Hubris! I don't care what benefit there is for us, Grandfather. I'm sure there are plenty of other eligible men out there."

"My dear child, if you would-"

"I will not consent!" Lifting her skirts enough to show her mules, she stomped out of the gazebo, through the garden, up the stairs **,** and back into her room.

Kiyo came to her bedside with a plate of food well past supper time. It was dark enough outside that she could hear owls hooting.

"I'm not hungry **,** " Rin mumbled into the pillow.

Kiyo placed the food on her night table regardless.

"Why are people so keen on deciding my future?" Rin peeked up from behind her pillow. "I hate this, Kiyo!"

Kiyo tilted her head and blinked. "You really don't know, do you?"

Rin's head popped back up with more enthusiasm this time. "Know what?"

"My apologies, Rin-sama. I thought you would have remembered some of your lessons."

Raising a stern brow, Rin sat cross legged on the bed and pulled her nightgown over her legs. "I think we've established that I ignored all my priestess lessons, Kiyo."

"Hm." Kiyo pursed her lips and tapped her chin in contemplation. "There is a legend that speaks of priestesses as destined brides for powerful beings. However, the priestess needs to be bound to the being before a certain age. I believe in your human years, it would be twenty? When commoners hear of these destined brides, they want to steal them before they can be bound to the powerful being. In some cases, other demons may also have their eyes on the brides for their own selfish purposes. I don't recall much more than that, I'm afraid, but perhaps your grandfather could be wanting to protect you."

"A destined bride?" Rin repeated. "Not only does that sound utterly ridiculous **,** but how on earth could that be connected with marrying that brute?"

"I thought that Higurashi-sama would have mentioned something about the letters."

"What letters are - Oh. _Those_ letters." Rin remembered the letters that had been sent to her and her sister from suitors far and wide but they were merely proposals and nothing more. Wanting to learn more about this new piece of the puzzle, Rin pursed her lips. "While I haven't heard of destined brides, I know a place where we can learn more. Let's go."

Grabbing Kiyo's hand, the girls made their way into the library. Rin quickly reached for her stack of books to search for something that could be of use to them.

"Blast! I can't believe we haven't found a single reference!" Rin threw her hands up in frustration. "Kiyo, are you sure we're not just following an old wives tale?"

Putting away a rather thick book back into its place on the shelf, Kiyo sighed heavily. "I am certain of it."

"Wait - we haven't looked in every possible place." Rin enthused. "But you'll have to be quiet. And, maybe use your girly wiles on a few guards."

"Girly... wiles?" Kiyo raised a finely arched brow.

Grabbing her hand once again, Rin lead them in the direction of Grandpa Higurashi's office. As expected, there were four guards at the door.

Pulling Kiyo down to her height by tugging at her dress collar, Rin whispered. "Go and do your thing."

Kiyo sighed. "They already know you and I are here so there's no need to whisper."

Rin's eyes flew open like saucers. She should have known better than to underestimate dog demons.

"May I help you, Rin-sama?" The guard's sudden inquiry startled Rin and she turned around in a huff.

"Um, not really? Um... Kiyo?" Completely unprepared, Rin looked at Kiyo for help only to find the tip of her ears slightly red. Before Rin could ask anything further, Kiyo had waved her hand over the guard with golden hair and black eyes and he froze.

"What did you do?"

"It's a spell that renders them temporarily asleep for no more than thirty minutes. We should hurry."

Rin nodded. "They look like they're awake."

"They're not." Kiyo reassured.

"Rin-sama, you know we're not allowed here." Kiyo said, staring in wonder as Rin used her hairpin to pry open the lock.

"Obviously! But I'm sick and tired of being treated like a child, and I _am_ your mistress **,** so you don't have a choice." Rin stuck the pin back in her hair and tilted her head in the direction of the dark room. "Have I told you how much I love your fire orbs?"

Kiyo groaned but followed behind only after creating a harmless orb of fire to light the way for them.

Grandpa Higurashi's office was furnished only with a small table, enough to seat about four, a side table for refreshments, and two shelves that looked as though someone had looked through a stack of books and not bothered to put them back **,** which helped them find something within minutes.

Rin gestured Kiyo to sit next to her. "It says that the legend started with our first recorded ancestor - Midoriko." Eagerly, Rin read on. "She had incredible powers and was the destined bride of a powerful lightning demon, Kaminari-sama. Eventually they fell in love and the lands prospered under their leadership for many years **,** but not everyone approved of their union. One day, while Midoriko was away helping a nearby village, Kaminari-sama was attacked by a magical poison that infected his soul **,** thus making him unable to be purified by his bride.

"When Midoriko learned of this, she was both sad and furious. Driven by grief and despair, she purified all the demons in the land, hoping to find the one who had poisoned her mate. With the last of the demons purified, she poured all her love and soul into purifying her beloved, but by the time he was cleansed, she had been killed by his own talons. Unable to accept what he had done, he took his own life."

"What a dreadful ending!" Kiyo said.

Rin pointed to another paragraph on the page. "Not all accounts of destined brides are so terrible, Kiyo. Here's a tale that speaks of a destined bride who had a long and happy life with her destined lover. They even had children... Then another that speaks of a demon who only takes a bride for a short while. None of his brides stay with him for more than five or six years, and he only searches for a bride once every 200 years."

"What's this about destined brides not finding their destined lover?" Kiyo pointed to the next page.

As Rin read from the pages, they learned that destined brides were known to bring luck and wealth to their lover. And so they were sought after by rich, wealthy or powerful human lords **,** even to the point that the human lords would kill off the destined lover just to get their hands on the bride. Although, without the destined lover, the destined bride would often have a short and unhappy life.

"It seems the book goes on to explain about human and demon brides but several pages are torn from this part onwards." Rin said, brushing her fingers over the ripped remains.

"This still doesn't explain why grandfather is trying to marry me off!" Rin closed the book and placed it back on the untidy pile.

"Perhaps your grandfather knows something you don't, Rin-sama."

A mumbling sound and the increasing pitter patter of footsteps had both Rin and Kiyo freezing in their spots. Rin placed her finger over her mouth, signalling Kiyo to not make a sound. Kiyo nodded in understanding. When she peeked around the shelf, she saw someone entering the library with a candle. Without batting a lash, she jerked back into place behind the shelf.

"Blow out the orb! Quick!" Kiyo obeyed.

It was her grandfather. He was mumbling something she couldn't understand and walked promptly in the direction of the office table, completely ignoring the part of the library where she and Kiyo were attempting to hide.

Placing the candle on the table, her grandfather picked up a few letters and his head moved from left to right as he read the contents fairly quickly.

"Rin. I wish I had done this a long time ago." Sighing heavily **,** her grandfather folded the piece of paper and shoved it in his clothing, from what Rin could tell. For a moment he froze and turned around **,** facing them directly.

Startled, Rin and Kiyo bent down on their knees and cowered in the shadows, hoping Grandfather couldn't see them. Just then, a book fell off a shelf.

"Who's there?" Grandfather called out. Before he could reach the shelving area with the candle in hand, Buyo jumped out from the shadows and ran away with a shrill meow.

"Oh by the gods, it's you **,** Buyo!" Grandfather sighed in relief. Soon thereafter, he made his way out the office.

The girls looked at each other before nodding quickly and rushing to the table with the papers, after Kiyo had relighted the fire orb.

Rin shuffled through a stack of cluttered papers **.** "These are..."

"Letters from suitors for your hand in marriage," Kiyo finished, and read through it to the end. "Oh dear, it seems that your grandfather _was_ trying to protect you, Rin-sama."

With her brows knit together, Rin grabbed the paper from Kiyo's hand and placed it under the fire orb. She sifted through to the part that she felt mattered.

 _... should you refuse, we will use every means necessary to forcibly remove Rin from your care..._

There were not one **,** or two **,** but several letters with threats such as attacking the estate, soiling their social status, accusing her grandfather of crimes he didn't commit, and other unspeakable horrible things they would do if she didn't agree to marriage.

"There are some addressed to Kagome-sama as well."

"What!" Rin said in disbelief. She thought she had all the letters from Kagome's suitors **,** but she was wrong.

"Rin-sama, come here." Kiyo unraveled piece of paper with the tips of her fingers on the table as Rin came to stand right next to her. "There's some paperwork about a Mizuki. She had been a spy sent here to capture you and bring you to a certain wolf tribe, and sell Kagome off to a wealthy merchant. It also says that she escaped her capture on the way to trial and there's bounty on her head of a sizable amount."

"I knew it! I knew there was more to Kagome's capture than a mere incident!" Rin whispered in hushed excitement.

Kiyo nodded in agreement.

"But first **,** I need to have a serious discussion with Grandfather about a certain demon." Rin decided with a new found fire in her belly. Without wasting another moment, the girls headed out of the library, making sure to lock the office door, before retiring to their quarters for the evening.

~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~

"Pack them here!" The man holding the reins yelled out to his supplier. "I've got a brand new cabin for these ones."

"Aye!" The supplier agreed. "I have a fresh supply for yer lord! He won't be disappointed!"

"Seems like you scored big today!" said a boy who was lying comfortably on top of the carriage. His arms were crossed behind his head and a hat covered the top part of his head except the lower part making the cigarette gripped by his lips rather visible.

The supplier snorted before yelling **,** "I was promised double the pay if I scored fresh meat. That was the agreed upon price fer virgins."

"You'll get the pay you were promised. Make sure you don't mix them with the usual supply!" The rider jumped off and walked in the direction of the supplier's latest finds. Roughly grabbing the hand of one of the girls, he pulled her closer and sniffed deeply. "You're not sullied are you?"

At his words, the girl's eyes filled with tears and she softly begged for him to let her go back to her village.

"They ain't sullied, sir! Ye have my word! They're fresh finds!" The supplier assured, looking defiantly at the rider. "I put a spell on them so they don't scream. If they scream, we have to hit them and I know yer lord doesn't like 'em injured."

"At least you idiots can follow simple orders **,** " the rider clipped as he shoved the girl into the cabin. The remaining three started whining in soft tones.

"Unless ye mean to say that ye can't pay me." The supplier's eyes narrowed and aimed a dagger at the rider. Two of his goons materialized behind him **,** one holding an axe and the other a sledge hammer.

The rider spat his tobacco before grabbing a second girl. The entire time not breaking eye contact with the supplier or his posse. When his hand went for his belt, the trio took one step closer, ready to attack at any given moment.

When his lips curled into a smile and he threw a heavy bag of what sounded like clinking metal, the supplier glanced at the muddied ground briefly before watching the rider push the rest of the girls into the carriage.

"I take it you idiots can count or do you want me to do it for you?"

The goons inched forward again but the supplier raised his hand to stop them. Lifting the bag from the ground, the supplier opened it to confirm it had double the amount of gold.

"Our lord keeps his promise." The rider jumped on his horse after securing the carriage shut with a lock. "I - on the other hand - am a wicked man."

No sooner had the men opened the bag of gold that a sharp pain pierced through their heads, a sudden chill coursed through them and darkness took over.

"Did ya have to kill them, Byakuya?" The boy laying on top of the carriage asked.

"You know that our lord doesn't like to leave traces behind, Hakudoshi. So stop your whining." Byakuya adjusted his seat on the horse and pulled the reins to lead the horses in the direction of their lord's mansion.

From a safe distance away, above a hilltop, behind the bushes, Miroku brought his hands together to say a quick prayer for the deceased traders.

"Honestly, monk. Do you have to do that for people who are less than deserving?" Inuyasha asked while standing with his back to a tree and his hands across his chest.

"They are all deserving, Inuyasha. Even the worst of them."

"You're a better man than me, then." Inuyasha stretched his limbs before turning to his friend. "Do you think the spell you implanted in the girl will work for us?"

Miroku's cheeks heated slightly **,** but he nodded. He rubbed their fire cat companion Kirara behind her ears and she purred heavily before instantly transforming into a larger cat nearly the size of a horse.

Inuyasha's eyes popped open like saucers. "Don't tell me you-"

"Not to worry Inuyasha, her purity remains intact. Although I can't say the same for her other assets."

"Remind me again what Sango sees in you?" Inuyasha took to the skies as Miroku boarded Kirara and followed after him.

"I have my charm, old friend. How about you?" Miroku chanced a quick glance at Inuyasha. "Do you think it was wise sending Higurashi-sama away?"

"She's safer with Myoga and the others." _For now_ **,** he added **,** but only to himself.

~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~

 **That's all for now folks! Hope you're still enjoying my silly ramblings! Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, yes. There is no excuse for why I've been so terribly tardy with updates. In any case, here you go!

Also - there is a fair bit of Inu/Kagome in this fic so be prepared! In any case, more chapters will follow. Review please?

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The curse that left his mouth made the guards sweat and the maids flinch. They valued their heads, and wouldn't dare provoke their master's already volatile, moody temperament, but today, he seemed unusually irritated.

The maids demurely bowed their heads when the master snatched the towel from her hand and strode towards the bath. Only after he shut the door did they bother to speak.

"It's that blasted invitation." The maid mouthed to the other, who shook her head.

"But he is devilishly handsome." One of them sighed when they made good distance from the bath. After exchanging a quick glance at each other, both maids giggled.

"As long as he doesn't have your head."

"Hm, I wouldn't mind giving him my head - if you get my drift." The cheeky maid wiggled her eyebrows. Their giggles and chatter zoned out as he entered the laundry rooms.

 _All this is her fault._

He thought angrily, stripping himself of layers of clothing before stepping into the large pool of hot water.

Thoughts of that annoying woman kept rising to the surface like the tiny air bubbles in his fresh bath water. Any attempts to push her into the furthest corners of a dark abysmal place in his mind remained futile. With ease, she would break through the barrier and beckon to him... call to him with a bittersweet song full of longing, desire and promises of fulfillment.

So sinful and tempting was her song that had he been a man, he would have fallen victim days ago.

As it were... he wasn't a man. At least in the physical sense. While he couldn't find words to describe the darkness that lurked within him, he knew that it was something that was best kept at a distance. It scared him, the intensity with which the shadows clouded his better judgement.

In sleep, his dreams were dark and in waking moments, his thoughts were destructive. Yet, he kept a tight rein on that part of himself.

There was only one time that he had allowed the darkness to take over. What he remembered was waking up to four priests in his bedroom and a pendant around his neck, which he was never to remove until he was to find a priestess who could cleanse him of whatever sins he carried.

As to whether or not the lurking darkness within was in fact unclean, he was unsure. What he was sure of was that it was dark and foreboding.

"It's not hot enough," he croaked. Immediately, a scantily clad maid entered the room and released another duct located mid-way from the brim of the large bathing area from which hot, scalding water flowed from the top of his head down his body.

Yet he felt nothing but the iciness of solitude. It was in complete opposition to how he felt when _she_ graced the darkness with her presence. Only then would he feel a flicker, if only just a flicker, of warmth washing over him, leaving him longing, nay starving, for more.

How could he have been so confused? The books he had read from his days in college, had proven that salvation for one such as he would come from a priestess. However, the other day, in the presence of her sister... the younger one, he had all but lost his mind with an uncontrollable longing for something that he couldn't describe.

"Your lordship's guests have arrived and are being served in the dining hall," a maid called out from the bath entrance.

He had heard their heavy footsteps before they stepped on the concrete pathway of his estate.

Without responding, he submerged himself under the bath water, not bothering to fill his lungs with air. His long hair floated on the water surface like a mystic veil. The large green pendant, firmly attached to a thick chain around his neck, floated upward in the crystal clear water. The deep crack on the pendant, her gift to him from the other day, shimmered in the water.

Where the priestess Kagome was concerned, there had been lust and unhealthy obsession. With Rin, however, there was something entirely different. Something he had not seen at the outset having met her at least twice before. Once when she had come to visit Kagome at their theology school and the other when they had briefly met at a ball shortly after she had turned 16. Had she always been a wallflower? Or, had he been the fool not to notice that she was much, much more.

A diamond in the rough.

A desert rose.

As the tales of old often spoke about the daughters of men being bound to the sons of gods, he was sure he had met his other half.

A simple touch was all the proof he needed to confirm any doubts he may have had about who she truly was. It was a rush of energy, delicate like little butterflies fluttering on his hands, but a feeling so pure and innocent that he couldn't express in words. Other than the one underlying truth that he felt whole, sated and fulfilled.

The melding of her power with his own caused the infernal crack in his pendant. He had yet to learn if the crack lessened the power of the pendant.

It could have been several minutes later, he wasn't sure, when he finally lifted himself completely out of the bath. Heavy droplets of water dripped down his muscular frame as he strode towards the maid at the foot of his bath.

"I'll be down momentarily," he announced, while tying a towel around his waist and heading in the direction of the door that was connected to his personal quarters.

Entertaining his guests wouldn't take much of his time. Then, he would respond to the invitation. Rin would be present, of that he was certain.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox**

With her hands and feet bound, there was little Kagome could do past banging against the metal bars with the sole of her boots or cursing the demon Inuyasha to the seven levels of hell in the most unladylike way possible.

Out of breath, and curses, she leaned against the metal bars. Their coolness was a reprieve from the heat of the sun, which was high in the sky.

 _It's already noon_.

Kagome turned around to face the horsemen. Only to raise a brow in surprise that Myoga, the flea was not leading the carriage. Was that a... a tanuki?

"Can I get some water? I'm parched!" Kagome whined with pouty lips, hoping to get the driver's attention.

When the driver ignored her, she repeated a bit louder. "Can I please get some water, mister? If you don't care about me, at least care about your merchandise. What if your merchant lord finds out that I died because of this ungodly heat? Not only will you not get paid -"

Her rambling was interrupted by a leather pouch that smacked her head and landed in her lap with a thud.

Kagome mumbled a quiet, albeit disappointed, thanks before opening the cork plug and drinking the tepid but clean water from the pouch. Not a few minutes later, she decided another tactic.

"I need to relieve myself." Kagome bored holes into the back of the demon's head. As expected, he ignored her and continued guiding the horse down the stoney path. Grabbing the metal bars, she pushed and pulled on them as hard as she could until the carriage wobbled from side to side.

Seemingly unaffected by her mannerisms, the driver spoke calmly. "If you can't hold off for the next few hours then do it in the corner somewhere."

Kagome pulled at the bars. "You can't expect a lady like me to do something so vulgar out in the open. What if somebody was to see me? It would be terrible. Terrible!"

A few moments passed before the driver spoke. "Be discreet about it. Past a few critters, there's no sign of anyone for miles."

Defeatedly throwing her hands up in the air, Kagome pursed her lips and sat back on the hay.

A thought immediately materialized in her mind. Chanting a spell, she managed to summon a lightning bolt. Aiming it for one of the passing trees, she released it so that it rammed into a tree with a booming sound.

The driver pulled in the reins, the horse whinnied and stopped in his tracks, the carriage jerked back and forth heavily before it came to a stand still.

The driver turned to his side and finally Kagome was able to get a clear view.

He was a raccoon dog, dressed impeccably in otherwise common human attire. Heavy wool pants, white shirt underneath a black vest, a checkered cloak to keep him warm, black boots and a top hat.

Looking in the direction of where she had thrown the bolt, the driver reached for his cloak pocket and revealed a small pistol. Tying the reins to the carriage, he turned around and jumped to the ground rather smoothly. From this angle, Kagome saw his face completely. He was hairy with a snout and black beady eyes.

"You." He pointed a finger in her direction. "Stay here."

"Absolutely not! How do you know they're not waiting to distract you so they can steal me away?"

"You'll be protected in the cage." He said dismissively, and turning around began walking away from her to investigate the strange sound.

Without wasting any time, Kagome summoned a fireball and threw it in his direction, not enough to injure him but enough to make a point.

"What the -" He shrieked and stumbled back several steps but did not fall over. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I can help you. I'm a priestess - a _licensed_ priestess. And, one who carried the Meidou Stone! I can summon magic to help you and protect you against whoever is aiming for us. This cage is subduing my powers because you know I'm powerful. Think on it, your pistol will only take you so far. You have - what, say three bullets in there?"

He blinked at her, considering her words. "If you're that good then you can protect yourself while I investigate."

With that, he started to walk off. Kagome groaned in frustration before calling out to him one more time.

"If the villains aren't after me and something happens to you, how will I reach safety? Who knows how long I'll stay here, and won't your merchant wonder about his shipment? He may come after Inuyasha and the rest."

Again the demon stopped and considered her words. After long moments, he walked back to her and stared at her for a good long while before speaking.

"I'll undo your foot binds but you walk beside me the entire time, is that understood? Also, no attacking anyone unless absolutely necessary."

"Thank you so much, kind sir!" Kagome moved to the far end of the cage, elated that her plan worked. The driver recited a charm and the small paper that was keeping the cage locked, slipped and fell to the ground.

The metal door swung open with ease. Sitting on the edge of the cage, she let her feet dangle so that the driver could undo the binds, which he did in a matter of seconds and the metal chains fell to the ground.

With a sigh of relief, Kagome rotated her feet and stretched her legs before gently hopping on the ground. Since her hands were tied, her grip slipped and she immediately fell on the cool grass. Despite being a third of her size, the driver helped her up with his little paws until she was steady on her feet.

Kagome thanked him with a smile and asked for his name. He gave her a sly look before securing the pistol in his hand.

"Hachi." He said simply and nudged his head in the direction of where she had thrown the bolt.

Asking for forgiveness from the gods, Kagome chanted a sleeping spell and aimed for Hachi's head. The spell made the target feel an intense sense of sleep and fall into a deep slumber for at least an hour. That would be enough time for escape. Within moments, Hachi drifted asleep and awkwardly stumbled to the ground until he was lying on his side.

With her hands still bound, Kagome ran back to the carriage, grabbed as much hay as her bound hands could hold and put them under his head for comfort. She straightened him out until he was lying on his back comfortably and put his hands over his belly. In his coat pocket, she found a set of keys, which after some manipulating with one hand, helped to unlock the chains around her wrists.

No longer bound, Kagome grabbed the pouch of water, undid the horse's reins, and began her journey along the clear country path in hopes of finding a way home. The horse followed close behind.

It wasn't until the later hours of the evening that she felt the need for rest. With no knowledge of how to start a fire, Kagome summoned a fire spell into a small makeshift fire pit. Her horse companion also came close to the fire and started nibbling on the grass around the tree.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the mutt?" Kagome's eyes shot open, and she struggled to put a figure to the voice. Three figures walked out from behind some dark tree trunks, it was Kouga, the wolf demon, and his two wolf companions.

"Again - _he_ captured _me_. I wasn't with him willingly." Kagome clarified, relaxed now that she knew she was in company she could trust.

"Right." Kouga said, looking sheepishly at his crew before facing Kagome. "So, why are you coming back in the direction of my village?"

Kouga hooked his thumb in the direction of where Kagome had been just the other night.

"Simply because Inuyasha stole something that belongs to me. I need it before returning home." Kagome explained.

Kouga scratched the back of his head. "Well, lady priestess, you'll be not-so-pleased to know that he and his crew of misfits left the area shortly after you."

"What! Do you know where he went?"

The way his eyes flitted everywhere but to hers was unsettling. For a moment he faced his comrades as though silently asking them a question but when they shook their head, he sighed and finally faced her. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

The emancipation of the stone from her arm, while leaving her pain free and reviving her usual spirits, had blessed her with an unusual amount of bad luck. Defeated and without a new plan or course of action, Kagome sunk down to her knees.

"You could always join us. We could use a priestess on our team, right boys?" Kouga's comrades agreed gleefully.

"I need to get back home." Kagome mumbled.

"Well good luck to ya then, Kagome! It's an almost four day journey back to the Higurashi estate. Just be careful to not be eaten by the demons who run rampant in the night." One of Kouga's comrades blurted and received a prompt smack to the back of his head.

"Do show some grace, Ginta! She can protect herself. She's a priestess, right?"

"That doesn't equate to being invincible!" Kouga added before crouching down to Kagome's height. "Listen, Kagome, I have too many of my own issues to deal with. What I can promise is that at one point we will run into Inuyasha and you can have your way with him. Quid pro quo?"

Perhaps there was some truth in Kouga's words. She had attacked the half-demon Inuyasha twice now and her powers did nothing to him. The forest was a dangerous place and she could use all the help she could get. As much as the desire to return home was weighing heavily on her heart, she needed to get the stone back.

The Meidou Stone was their most precious family heirloom. That she was the reincarnation to carry the stone had never even been a thought in her mind. Only the most powerful of priestesses carried the stone within them to the living plane. This one act alone defaulted her to the position of high priestess. She couldn't wait to see the look of pride on her grandfather's face when she broke the good news to him. For now, however, allowing Inuyasha the pleasure of keeping what was rightfully hers was not acceptable.

A temporary delay. One that could potentially put them onto the path of the half-demon Inuyasha.

Kagome reached out to him with her own hand and shook it to seal their deal. "I'll come with you."

Kouga's lips upturned into a toothy smile and his comrades whistled joyfully and made some catcalls while Kouga pulled her up to standing.

One of them came to her side to pat her on the back. "Well then. We better head off to save Lady Ayame, so that Lord Kouga and she can wed, and we can rightfully take over the mountain that belongs to our tribe!"

"Fiancee?" Kouga blushed at Kagome's question.

The wolf with the spikey hair nodded. "Lady Ayame possesses your fire and spirit, Lady Kagome. That often leads her into undesirable situations especially because Lord Kouga can be... stubborn."

"Not sure why," added the first, and put his hand over his heart. "Lady Ayame is rather desirable. Right, Ginta?"

Ginta nodded agreeably. "Aye, Hakkaku. Lord Kouga would be hard pressed to find a woman of her ilk just off the street."

"We don't need any help." Kouga asserted.

"Why not?" Kagome enthused. Slightly excited at the prospects of a new adventure. "I want to put my powers to good use. How about we make a deal?"

All three wolf demons stared at her curiously. Kouga's tail wagged from side to side excitedly.

"I help you find your lady love and you escort me home safely in return?"

The wolves seem to be ponder on her words for a bit and huddled together for a quick discussion. They whispered and mumbled before facing her solemnly.

When Kouga proffered his hand, Kagome shook it once again to seal their short-term contract.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox**

As had been his personal ritual for the past few weeks, Sesshomaru looked outside his window. This key spot in his study gave him a personal, private view of his future bride's dwelling at Higurashi Gardens. His demonic vision let him scan over and across the land that was his ancestor's summer home, zoning into the object of his interest.

Ahead of him, he saw a faint blur of the girl chasing her ever energetic cat in circles with... no shoes? His brows lifted high enough to hide behind his bangs in amusement.

With a flick of her fingers, she expertly released the ties at the nape of her neck. Releasing thick tendrils of her black mane, she let it fly in the warm summer breeze. The orange hues of her dress, the neckline of which, in his opinion, was far too low for a woman of her ranking, rivaled the sun. The sound of her melodic laughter made its way to his ears. The actions of the anomaly that was his future wife was very unbecoming for a woman who was going to be a Lady of the House of Inu and yet he found himself fixated by the free-spirited woman.

What had prompted his earlier behavior towards her under the gazebo? Heck, he had used better words to ensnare lovely ladies from the ton for a quick fling but the manner in which he proposed, no, commanded Rin to marry him was both unfit for a powerful Inu lord and... embarrassing. The woman deserved a suitable proposal and he would give her one.

Behind him, several papers lay scattered on his desk with the exception of one newly opened letter.

Begrudgingly he turned around and faced the unsightly pile along with the work that needed his attention. Of course the clan, most especially the demon council, would be interested on his input in all matter; in particular about the case of the disappearing virgins.

Based on the information he had gathered so far, the culprit mated with victims who belonged to noble families, many of whom were ordained in holy rites. After the deed was done, he would return them, healed them of any injuries from the mating, promptly to their household.

Although he hadn't found any leads as to the identity of the culprit, he was definitely a demon based on the clear description of his appearance from the maidens. The hairs on the back of his neck tingled. Could it be that the fiend was searching for his 'destined bride' . Human brides for demon lords, while a laughable concept to one such as him, couldn't be ruled out. Unethical though his ways may be, the culprit was searching - desperately - for the one who would cleanse him of his sin.

That had struck an idea in his mind. In order to get close to the culprit, he needed a priestess. Someone with just the right amount of innocence and grit to take on such a challenge. Thanks to one of his soldiers, not only did he find one but she belonged to the Higurashi clan.

She would be well protected throughout the mission, of course. His private investigative team was no only well-trained but loyal to the Inu clan.

Apart from using her as obvious bait, he considered the prospect of marriage once the matter of the culprit was settled.

What he hadn't been ready for was the other Higurashi priestess. The one who was no longer an eight year old, and with no recollection of who he was.

"Enter."

The visitors walked in one by one in smooth languid strides towards his desk.

"The priestess is safe." Inuyasha - his half brother announced as he leaned against the study desk and took a deep whiff of the cigar he had just lit. "She's on her way to our father's castle."

"Is she unclaimed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's mine. I won't let anyone lay a finger on her." The look in Inuyasha's eyes would have pierced any average human.

Sesshomaru cocked a finely shaped brow.

"Are we sticking to the plan, then, Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked, making himself comfortable by pouring a much needed shot of whiskey.

Not breaking eye contact with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru nodded. "We must, of course. The man's continued ignorance of our next steps is what will lead to our victory. The culprit will follow rumors about Kagome's capture, which would give us the signal to capture him. I assume you have a plan for the safety of your priestess once the chase begins."

The exchange of looks between him and his brother was intense enough to cut through air.

"Father's men are scheduled to meet with Hachi at sun down. Once inside, they will enlighten Kagome about the situation. They are planning on having her head out tomorrow afternoon. Once she does, Miroku and I will be in tow ready to attack." Inuyasha explained.

"I have been meaning to ask if you've found a use for the other priestess?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I'll find use for her." The answer came quicker than he had hoped. "Do you need reinforcements?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I have everything under control."

"Gentleman, may I inquire about the availability of the younger Higurashi sister - Rin?" Miroku tucked his hands behind his head and leaned back into the chair. "If you are looking for a suitable recipient, may I offer myself? I am currently single and would be happy to act as a groom for the lovely young priestess. Although Sango is my one true love, a gentleman must make sacrifices for the greater good even if it means continuing a holy bloodline."

"I'll deal with Rin." Sesshomaru said evenly, slightly perturbed at the quickness of his response.

Both heads snapped in his direction. Inuyasha's face was gaping with a frown and Miroku's eyes were as large as saucers.

"You sound awfully possessive for someone who uses humans like chess pieces." Inuyasha finally blurted with a sarcastic chuckle.

"There are benefits to working with humans especially after changes father made to the standing agreement between our kind and them, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru walked to the bar and poured himself a hard drink. "At this point, I am more concerned about the Meidou Stone and how soon it be in our possession once again."

"You mean this thing?" With a cocky smile on his face, Inuyasha pulled something out of his jacket pocket and threw it at him.

The shiny little orb landed in Sesshomaru's palm soundlessly. Holding it between his forefinger and his thumb, he studied it carefully.

"It is not the Meidou stone."

"What!" Inuyasha raised a questioning brow.

Standing up, Miroku walked towards Sesshomaru and rubbed his chin contemplatively. "I was wondering why it didn't react when you touched it."

"The Inu clan are keepers of the Meidou stone. A mere touch is enough to bring it to life." Sesshomaru clarified and continued. "Although, if this stone has come out of the Higurashi priestess-"

"It may be something else entirely." Inuyasha finished, opening his palm so that Sesshomaru transferred ownership of the tiny orb.

"It is worthless in our possession."

The doors to Sesshomaru's study flew open and a flea jumped onto the tip of Inuyasha's nose.

"Lord Inuyasha! Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga huffed and puffed. "Your priestess... She's... escaped!"

The aggressiveness with which Inuyasha's aura filled the room did not go unnoticed. Grabbing the flea in his fist, Inuyasha squeezed so that his head resembled a bubble. "You better have a good explanation for this, Myoga!"

Myoga struggled in Inuyasha's fist until he loosened it somewhat. "We better hurry, Master Inuyasha, otherwise who knows how Kouga will take advantage of poor Kagome."

"Remember the agreement of no harm coming to the girl." Sesshomaru said despite the curse that left Inuyasha's mouth.

"I have it under control." Inuyasha barked.

"Do you, now?" To Sesshomaru's comment, Inuyasha simply growled.

"You've made a huge mess of things, Myoga." Inuyasha flung the flea across the room so it landed with a thud against the wall.

"If I find one hair on Kagome's head damaged..." Inuyasha mumbled harshly as both he and Miroku strode out the study with the flea weakly jumping in tow behind them.

Sighing through his nose, Sesshomaru filled his glass a second time. Not only did he underestimate the Higurashi priestess, he gave Inuyasha far too much credit to handle something so sensitive. Since Inuyasha was his father's preferred, let him clean up his mess. In the meantime, he would keep his hands busy with cementing his reign over the Higurashi lands.

Walking back to his study table, Sesshomaru's gaze dropped to the personal hand-written letter that had been sealed with his clan's royal crest. The contents congratulated him on his recent conquest with some disappointment over his choice of a human over a demoness, however, given that his choice was a Higurashi priestess had redeemed him.

It had been long expected of him as the eldest of the Taisho clan to wed a demoness and keep the bloodline pure, but the fact that he had assuaged any fear his dear mother carried of him preferring the company of men over women, he had been promptly forgiven.

Lastly, his presence was absolutely mandatory at the mid-summer ball, hosted by none other than his mother.

The ends of his lips turned downward. The frown morphed into a growl as Sesshomaru traced his finger tips over the smooth lines of his mother's handwriting. True that he hated attending balls but the woman barely acknowledged him much less write him a heartfelt letter on not only how proud he had made not only her but his entire clan by marrying into the Higurashi household. Gifting was also not something Sesshomaru was ever at the receiving end of especially from the Inu matron.

And yet, in front of him lay a gift. Addressed to him. From his mother.

His annoyance grew.

The gift was personal hand-drafted documents for the smooth takeover of the Higurashi household. Everything from how to merge their current finances, assume property rights, refine social connections were strategically drafted, up to and including future generations of children born between him and his mate.

Rin... His mate...

Sesshomaru groaned. Leave it to his mother to blow things out of proportion especially since Rin hadn't even accepted. He had to set things right before it was too late. Quickly, he drafted a letter to Lord Higurashi requesting a personal meeting with Lady Rin.

Lady Rin...

How was it that someone so small could invade so many of his thoughts? Everything from the way she spoke to the way she dressed, the way her eyes burned with anger and the way her cheeks dimpled when she smiled consumed his waking and sleeping thoughts.

At first, it had been nothing but pure business. The joining of their households would mean prosperity for his clan but when he held her nearly dying body in his arms, something triggered within him. Something that called out to the most basic instinct for one of his kind - protection.

Something else had bubbled within him when he saw her weeping for that Kohaku boy. By chance, Higurashi-sama had been present otherwise he would have done more than just kick the Akitori's out of his now newly owned estate. And, he had acted so unceremoniously yesterday in eagerness to taste her blood to make sure that she was still pure.

Then there were those other thoughts that he kept a tight rein on. Thoughts that were best described as heated moments exchanged between lovers. With an expletive, he rushed to the bar and downed the entire bottle of whiskey in one go.

Sesshomaru shook his head. In essence, trying to shake any further thoughts of the girl free of his mind, and swept the contents of his table away in growing irritation.

Even his mistress didn't make him feel so beside himself with frustration. Nothing to this level of madness!

To make things worse, his mind kept betraying him by recalling how she looked that afternoon in her blue gown showcasing the fullness of her breasts, then yesterday in her violet colored gown that hugged her curves too tightly for his liking. The other evening she was so unkempt with her tousled black mane, sleepy eyes, rosy cheeks, and that scandalous nightgown.

"For heaven's sake, what woman walks around in a nightgown with no robe!" Sesshomaru seethed pressing a thumb to his temple.

The manner in which she walked up to him, the candlelight creating a silhouette of her every curve, full hips and unusually tiny waist, her darkish nipples hardened against the flimsy fabric of her gown and that... place at the apex of her thighs.

Sesshomaru cursed again and stormed out his study. There was no time for a formal letter. This was nothing more than a business conquest, he reminded himself, a step to strengthen his position with the demon council, and a means to gain favor with his mother.

"Ready the carriage, Master Jaken." He ordered his retainer, as he buttoned up his coat and put his top hat on his head.

"Aye, sir. The destination?" Master Jaken asked as he jumped on to the rider's side of the carriage and grabbed hold of the reigns that were tied a powerful two-headed dragoness.

"The Higurashi's." Sesshomaru gracefully jumped into the carriage, his long coat and silver hair flapping in an invisible wind and settling easily on his person when he sat in the car.

With a click of his tongue, Master Jaken pulled the reigns and the dragoness began galloping out of the estate and in the direction of his master's request.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy, mi cariños!

* * *

"This is the first time I've travelled so far away from home **."** Kagome said, scanning the base at the bottom of the grassy hill. Kouga and the others had taken their wolf forms to easily sniff out out clues, and especially to hide their strong aura.

"By the gods, they have three cages full of young girls! Their wrists and ankles are bound in chains like animals!" Kagome harshly whispered, the grip on her bow tightening. In between resting and travelling with the wolves, Kagome carved a bow and a few arrows with the knife that Sango had slipped into her coat pocket.

"I can't sniff out Ayame."

Kagome jerked to her side with barely muted gasp. "Let's try not to surprise each other like that again! Since we're trying to be discreet!"

Kouga's human form shrugged. He was sitting on his haunches and staring intently in the direction of the camp. Ginta and Hakkaku converted to their human forms.

"Who's the ringleader?" Ginta hunched closer to the hole through which Hakkaku was looking through.

"Either it's the fellow lying atop the carriage at the far end or the one at the front prepping the fire." Kagome gestured to the man wearing a top hat and long black jacket.

"I can easily take the boy." Hakkaku exclaimed proudly.

"And - I'll take the leader." Ginta added, giving a sideways glance to his companion.

"It doesn't seem like they have many others helping them so taking two birds down should be easy for the four of us." Kagome concluded. This was her first time in a live battle and while there was the underlying nervousness of being thrown into the fire, she felt oddly confident knowing this was for a good cause.

"That will take far too long." Kouga got up and rubbed his hands together, looking directly at the larger fellow warming himself by the fire.

"I am going in to get Ayame." And with that Kouga leapt off the edge of the hill towards the camp.

Before the remaining party members could question Kouga, they found themselves rushing down the hill in tow behind him. Ginta positioned himself to Kouga's right and Hakkaku to the left. Not being able to run as fast as the demons, Kagome tumbled down the hill and landed a few feet away from the trio. Quickly righting her dress, Kagome angled her bow and arrow ready to shoot as needed.

"Release Ayame now if you wish to live." Kouga announced.

The man sitting by the fire looked up from beneath his large brimmed hat and chuckled. His face was shrouded in shadows.

"We have visitors, Hakudoshi. What have I told you about visitors?" The man drawled as he drank from a large metal cup.

Visibly flustered, Kouga pointed a finger at him. "Hey, did you hear me -"

"Kougaaa... Is that youuu?" A meek, dim voice called out from one of the cages.

"Ayame!" Kouga looked around in a panic. "Dammit. Where are you?"

As Kouga approached of the cages, the boy - Hakudoshi - materialized in front of him. Placing his hand on Kouga's chest, he pushed him off to the side. With a loud bang Kouga slammed into a large tree trunk.

"Kouga!" The trio yelled.

In a flash, Kouga rebounded and landed on his feet. Within seconds, he was once again in between Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Hang on. I thought you said they were guests, Byakuya? Guests don't steal from the host do they?" Although Hakudoshi bore the semblance of a teenaged boy, the sharp gleam in eyes showed that he was far beyond his years.

"You better use respect when addressing my future mate!" Kouga yelled and spiralled in the direction of Hakudoshi but was once again thrown back.

Hakudoshi chuckled in childish delight at Kouga's failed attempts.

"Kouga it's a barrier!" Hakkaku observed when the stone he threw at Hakudoshi came right back at him.

"Let me try!" Kagome added. With a prayer in her heart to help the caged and reunite Kouga with Ayame, she released the arrow.

With a swish, the arrow flew past the trio. It landed on the pinkish barrier where it pulsed and cracked with white energy as if purifying the dark magic. Breaking through the barrier, the arrow continued its journey until it pierced Hakudoshi's shoulder. It disintegrated into a cloud of light and disappear, only after earning a yelp of pain from the boy.

Using this as an opportunity to jump Hakudoshi, Kouga and the two other wolf demons rained down punches and kicks on him.

It was then that Byakuya got up and took off his jacket; it fell to the grassy ground soundlessly.

When his glassy eyes met Kagome's, she felt her stomach churn with unease. The shape of his eyes, the wicked smile on his lips, and the long dark hair, reminded her of someone, except the person she recalled had more of a sad longing in his eyes...

"Looks like we have a priestess on our hands boys. I wonder how much we can get for her."

"Not a single penny, fiend!" Without wasting time, Kagome positioned her bow with an arrow, this time in the direction of his face. The arrow flew with lightning speed towards him and for a moment it seemed as though it would hit him square in the face but he easily dodged, making it fly through the hair of his ponytail and plant itself into the tree bark behind him. The ends of his hair singed and the fire cracked until it fizzled out.

For a moment, there was something like amusement in his eyes but that quickly morphed to challenge. After a few forward steps, he blurred out and materialized in front of her. Less than a second later, Kagome's wrist was in his painful iron grip.

"You sure are a cheeky one," the hairs on Kagome's neck stood on end as he leaned in close to her neck and licked her skin, "you might be exactly what our lord is looking for."

With her free hand, Kagome shoved at his face but the man didn't move an inch. In the next moment, she was being lifted and carried over his shoulder like a sack of rice.

"Let go me of me, you brute!" Kagome seethed. Anger was bubbling inside of her but so was fear of what to do next. Her mind went blank and all she could think of was where she would go if he threw her into the cage with the other girls. Her hands were going cold as was the sweat trickling down her face.

Unceremoniously, she was thrown on the grass. Tumbling on the uneven ground, Kagome steadied herself and sat upright, only to face another tormentor.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared, and immediately picked herself up and stood on her two feet, facing the annoying demon. "How dare you-"

Kagome's words were cut off because her lips were invaded by a kiss. A kiss her heart wasn't prepared for and yet she reciprocated. Like long lost lovers, they locked their lips eagerly, hungrily as though they both needed it, knowing full well that the moment had to end soon. They were in the middle of a battle after all.

When he moved away from her, Kagome was short of breath and her body was unusually warm. With her hands clutching the lapels of his jacket, she steadied herself as she couldn't trust her knees to hold her upright. When she faced him again, he captured her lower lip and bit it. The bite was brief and he quickly ran his tongue over the wound to heal it.

"You haven't been touched yet. Good." The arrogant undertone of his voice, the loopy smirk on his face and the laughter in his eyes were all mischief, but Kagome was too shocked from the kiss for a snipping remark. Bringing her to his side, he placed an arm around her protectively.

"Kagome is _mine_." Inuyasha announced, tightening his grip on her waist. Before Kagome could protest the unwelcome declaration, she was pushed back by Inuyasha. Byakuya was coming at them with a drawn sword.

"Stay behind me, Kagome." Inuyasha dove into the fight without a second thought. Despite his bulky build, Kagome was surprised to see that he moved swiftly and with relative ease around Byakuya.

"Blades of blood!" Inuyasha cried and charged. The attack slowed Byakuya down considerably.

"Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome yelled when a few minions were on their way to interfere in the fight. She aimed her arrow and shot at them. The arrow pierced through the torso of one of the minions and flew simultaneously into the other's chest. They were soon blown away as dust.

Inuyasha faced Kagome with a loopy smile and amusement in his eyes.

"I only did that because you're my kill." Kagome snapped to which Inuyasha blew her a kiss and went back to fighting the unnamed man.

Through the clearing, a swarm of bees were approaching them and Kagome squinted her eyes to get a better view. At first glance, they appeared like normal bees but they were actually quite large.

"Damn! It's the saimyosho!" Ginta yelled. The large swarm had split into two, one heading in the direction of where Kouga and his wolves were attacking Hakudoshi and the other heading in Inuyasha's direction.

Wasting no time, Kagome got to work, shooting her arrows as fast as she could at the insects. With the swarm divided, she couldn't focus on both groups at once.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Kouga jump towards the cage where Ayame was held captive. With a swish of his claws, he managed to open the cage and grab his future mate. Kagome provided cover with her arrows but the number of insects kept increasing.

"Inuyasha, there's too many of them!" Kagome yelled. In a flash, Inuyasha was in front of her.

"I'm not stopping until we save the girls!" Inuyasha added. "What do you think we should do, Kagome?"

"Why don't you and the wolves keep the goons at bay and I'll unlock the cages." Kagome suggested.

"What about these idiots?" Inuyasha pointed at the insects.

"That's why I'm here!" Miroku announced, hopping off Kirara - the fire cat.

"Took you long enough." Inuyasha snapped.

"Sorry that I couldn't catch up to a certain demon because he was worrying over his miko." Miroku shrugged. "Take care of the girls and the goons, I'll take it from here."

Opening the wrapping around one of his hands, Miroku pointed his open palm in the direction of the quickly approaching insects. The action resulted in all the insects being quickly sucked into his hand without a trace. However, only moments later more appeared.

While Inuyasha kept busy fighting off the man in the hat, Kagome set to work, opening the locked cages and freeing the girls from their binds.

When most of the insects were sucked away, Miroku winced in pain and dropped to his knees clutching his hand.

"My hand has easily sucked in monsters to the nether world but none have ever left behind a trail of poison like these insects. I haven't seen scum like this before."

Kagome was at his side. Ripping a piece of her petticoat, she got to work wrapping his hand.

"Let's go, Byakuya," Hakudoshi called out, mounting their stead, "If the saimyosho are here, it means our lord needs us."

With swift ease, Byakuya leapt in the Hakudoshi's direction and mounted the horse that was riding in the direction of the poison insects.

"I'll be fine, Lady Kagome." Miroku smiled weakly to which Kagome nodded.

"I'll check on Kouga then."

Halting her in her steps by grabbing her arm, Inuyasha gestured in Kouga's direction. "I think he will manage without your services."

Carrying Ayame bridal style to the top of the hill was Kouga. They were passionately kissing each other, while Ginta and Hakkaku were trying to keep their gazes averted.

"Oh." Kagome smiled at the happy couple. "Well then, we should get to helping these ladies. I'm sure their families are worried sick about them."

With a raised brow, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Woman, I need to have a proper conversation with you."

Kagome turned around furiously. "I _expect_ to have a conversation with you, Inuyasha! Especially after you stole what rightfully belongs to my family and sold me! You're the worst!"

Inuyasha threw up his hands. "First, Hachi was instructed to take you someplace safe because you're a damn priestess, and you attract all kind of unwanted attention. It was always my intention to return you safely to your family. Of course, _you_ had to kill him and run away. Second, we thought the jewel rightfully belonged to the Inu clan which is why I was instructed to take it. It has no value to us so of course I will be returning it."

"How dare you!" Kagome walked up to him so that they were almost nose to nose, hating that he was towering over her like some arrogant know-it-all, "I never killed anyone! It was a sleeping spell, and Hachi should be fine by now. That ston- _jewel_ belongs to the rightful bloodline of Midoriko and as such, it belongs with me and the Higurashi household. You had no right to claim it as your own only to return it because you are unable to use it. All the better I say. I can only imagine what misguided things your kind would want to do with such a remarkable holy artifact."

Immediately Miroku came in between them and cleared his throat. "Will you two please leave all that for the marriage bed? These ladies are now even more frightened at witnessing sparks crackling between a priestess and a demon."

Refusing defeat to her tormentor, Kagome stood her ground. It wasn't until Inuyasha mumbled a curse and looked away that Kagome returned her attention to the needy.

Shortly after, Sango joined them with a few horses. Transporting the girls was a challenge not only because there were so many of them from so many different towns but also because they had been heavily drugged. They decided to take refuge in Kouga's hideout for the night until. Hoping that in doing so, the drugs could wear off and they could devise a way to return them to their respective families.

Kagome kept a lid on the boiling pot despite her close proximity to Inuyasha. She couldn't afford to scare the girls anymore than they already were but she couldn't help the confusion rattling her mind over all that had happened so far.

Much later at night, when everyone had fallen asleep, Kagome decided to go for a walk to clear her mind, and think about her capture and the events around it. She followed Kirara, letting the cat lead her. Soon, Kirara found a comfortable spot under a large tree in the clearing. Kagome relaxed and enjoyed the silence of the night with Kirara by her side until she felt a third presence around her.

Ever since she had been delivered of the jewel, her senses had heightened, almost as though they were on edge waiting for something to happen. Kirara purred heavily and nuzzled her head against Kagome's leg, reassuring her not to be afraid. In response, Kagome leaned back into the tree trunk and continued to stare at moonless night sky, lit with shiny stars.

"You're not very discreet, Inuyasha." Kagome finally called out. A strong wind blew as Inuyasha quietly landed on the spot next to her on his haunches. Silence ensued for long moments before Kagome decided she would have to be civil to get some answers.

"Why did you attack my carriage that night?" Kagome didn't have to look at Inuyasha to know that he had tensed. A swift breeze blew through his long silver locks, hiding his face completely. When he didn't respond, Kagome sighed heavily and continued.

"One minute you attack me and the other minute you claim to keep me safe. One minute you make me soup and the other you steal what is rightfully mine. None of what you say or do makes any sense. To add to that, I keep wondering when I will see my family again. My grandfather must have known that I carry the jewel. All I want are some answers!" The fear of uncertainty building up within her was weighing heavily on her heart. That she had revealed so much in her despair to Inuyasha was a bit unsettling.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, before he leaned back against a tree trunk.

"The information we received was faulty." Inuyasha finally responded with his face lifted to the skies. "We had been trailing an elusive witch who was luring virgins into her trap. From what we learned, she was collecting them as offering to a wealthy merchant who was paying good price for the right product. We were led to believe that she was travelling in your carriage that night."

Kagome faced him. "But you said you wanted to sell _me_ off!"

Inuyasha snorted. "It was meant to be a fear tactic. Most girls get scared just looking at a demon but _you_ had words to exchange!"

Kagome raised a brow at him. "I have seen demons, half-demons and quarter demons before you know. Besides you're not as scary as you think. In fact, I might even call you mildly pleasing to the eye."

Inuyasha's eyes shot open. "I believe that's a compliment, princess."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I still don't trust you."

"Still?" He repeated, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Sill. Or, until you return the Meidou Jewel to me as promised."

"Here." Inuyasha reached into his coat pocket only to shuffle his hands all over his person, searching all pockets on his coat and pants and shirt until a curse left his mouth. Kagome watched with unimpressed curiosity.

"Before you say anything, it _was_ with me. The plan had been to hand it over to you but..." Inuyasha shook his head. "Now I can't find it."

"How convenient." Kagome pursed her lips and Kirara also glared unapprovingly in Inuyasha's direction.

"Trust me - it's better off with you lot." Inuyasha grumbled as he continued to search himself for the jewel.

"If it had fallen off you at some point, we should retrace our footsteps and search for it in the same clearing we fought Byakuya and Hakudoshi. The powers contained within the jewel could only be activated by a priestess of Midoriko's bloodline. _Villains_ will not be able to use it."

Inuyasha's jaw hardened.

"It'll be easy to track them down. Delivering the stone to you was my responsibility. I will promise to find and return it."

Kagome remain unconvinced given his history with her.

"As the carrier of the jewel, its safekeeping is also my responsibility. However, right now, I'm more keen on making sure those innocent girls get home safe and sound."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

A yawn left Kagome's mouth and she decided it was time to head back. Despite her refusal, Inuyasha insisted to escort her to camp.

As they walked in silence on the crisp grass, Kagome decided that even when they weren't at each other's necks, the awkwardness between them was unusually heavy. Try as she might, she couldn't keep her gaze straight forward; it kept wavering to the demon walking alongside her, as did her thoughts.

Inuyasha was unlike any male she had ever met. He was arrogant and confusing. His kisses made her dizzy even though she tried to hide it as much as possible behind her obvious anger and frustration towards him. During the battle, she had been watching him far too closely for a lady of her stature. In the one afternoon with him, she had studied his muscles with closer inspection than she ever did her potion homework.

Kagome gritted her teeth and forced herself to think of something, anything other than this annoying demon!

"You said you had seen demons before. Can I ask where?" Inuyasha moved some large branches off to the side for Kagome to walk through easily.

"At the academy where I was studying towards my priestess license." Kagome placed her hand in Inuyasha's larger one and felt his callouses. "But they looked nothing like the demons I've recently seen."

Inuyasha closed his grip on her hand, firmly but comfortably. After stepping over the log, he did not remove his hold on her.

"Is it Aichi Academy?"

Kagome's eyes lit up hearing the name of her old school. "You are familiar to it?"

Inuyasha's face was shrouded in darkness. He led the way, making sure to tighten his grip each time Kagome had to evade a spot on the grassy ground. "I heard you lot party like gypsies in that school."

"We've to do something to relieve all the stress of studying. Spell finals are not exactly a walk in the park." Kagome said proudly with a spring in her step until she lost her footing but landed directly in her tormentor's arms instead of the cold hard ground.

Breathless, she stared into fiery golden orbs. Unable to find release from the strong muscular arms she had been studying earlier today, she sighed.

"Inuyasha, let me go." She could sound moreconvincing if that's what she truly wanted and rested her hands on his chest, willing them not to move.

"Why?" The depth of his voice was hypnotic. The whispered word perched itself like a tiny butterfly on her heart.

Damn her blasted hands, they were exploring the hardness of his chest behind his shirt. With no strength left to meet his gaze, she whispered, "Because - this. This is wrong-"

"What makes it wrong? Is it because I'm a demon?"

She felt the intensity of his gaze; it commanded her to face him. Would she dare allow him to control her this way? Especially after all the turmoil he put her through? She was a high priestess for heaven's sake. Resisting temptation should be a walk in the park for eldest Higurashi and yet...

"No!" Kagome met his amber gaze and resisted the charm in them with all her might. "I am engaged and my fiance is waiting for me."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Then why do you look at me as though you only have eyes for me?"

"I'm don't." Her gaze travelled down his sharp nose.

"Liar."

She could barely remember their argument.

"I'm not. " She was studying his lips now. His mouth was slightly open and two pointy fangs were peeking out and over his bottom lip. A warm but rough hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into it with a sigh.

"Do you remember anything from that party?"

"Hm, which party?" She responded sluggishly. Drunk off his scent and protective embrace.

"It was a year ago, Kagome... Do you remember anything?" The rough pad of his thumb caressed her cheek and she felt shivers go down her spine.

"I'm not sure..." She kissed the inside of his palm as though it was the most natural thing for her to do.

"You troublesome woman."

Without a care in the world, Kagome shut her eyes and gave into him. Like a moth to the flame. Unlike before when their kisses were unplanned, this time, she would be ready for it, for him, for the magic she felt every time they touched.

"Ah - there they are! I knew they would be around here- Oh my."

With the moment lost, Kagome withdrew herself from his embrace.

"Miroku." Kagome tucked a few strands behind her ear and cleared her throat. She heard a low, almost menacing growl, which she was sure came from the man who confused her the most.

"We were headed back to camp." She said, attempting to break the awkward silence.

With a nervous chuckle, Miroku scratched the back of his head. "Of course, Lady Kagome. Pardon the intrusion but your presence is required back at camp."

"I'll be there shortly." She chanced a glance at Inuyasha, whose downcast face was hidden in the shadows.

"My lady. I don't think you understand. A messenger from your household has arrived and is waiting in one of the huts for you."

"Are you certain?" Kagome willed her beating heart not to race too quickly. She had to identify the messenger.

Miroku proffered a dagger neatly wrapped in blue silk. The Higurashi house crest was sewn into it with gold threads.

"This is great news!" Kagome beamed momentarily but her heart soon sank because this would mean that she and Inuyasha would have to part ways.

"No use waiting around here then." Inuyasha started ahead of them. "Let's go see this messenger of yours."

The coldness of his voice was both confusing and unsettling. Had he not just been so passionate with her mere seconds ago? Or, was he playing around with her like she was one of his fly-by-night conquests? More confused than ever at Inuyasha's behavior, Kagome lifted her chin and reminded herself of her status. She wasn't just a Higurashi but a high priestess. One who could make history and bring fortune back to the Higurashi name.

As she walked back to camp, however, she couldn't help but wonder whether that is what she truly wanted. Spending the last few days with Inuyasha had been tiresome but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. In fact, she could dare say it was rather... _fun_. The short time she spent being captured, freed from the mysterious jewel, saving young virgins from a villain, all were definitely adventurous memories. A smile crept on her face as she headed to camp. Mystery surrounded the demon but she couldn't help but feel if she was around him, he would protect her.

* * *

"You mean to say _all_ of them?" The dark lord asked. His dark hair flowing graciously down the side of his shoulders and almost touching the marble floor. He sank comfortably into his large chair.

"A slight miscalculation, my lord but not without purpose." Byakuya reached into his pant pocket and presented the stone that he had thieved off of Inuyasha's person.

With obvious boredom, their lord picked up the piece with the tip of his finger and thumb and examined it carefully.

The tight knit of his brows relaxed and shot up in realization. "Where did you idiots find this?"

"The demon Inuyasha was carrying it." Hakudoshi responded while kneeling on one knee with his eyes glued to the floor in reverence to their lord. "As to the purpose, we are unsure."

"Hm." Their lord walked around them and sweat trickled off their foreheads. He was not one to take mistakes lightly. In fact most of their brethren had lost their lives to him because they were on the receiving end of his otherwise very short temper.

"Get up and dust yourselves." He ordered and without hesitation they obeyed. They watched with curiosity as their master sat back in his massive chair. With one hand on the armrest and the other holding the stone in his hand, he continued to examine it by holding it up to the light.

"You may have lost my shipment, but you have brought me something of equal if not greater value. Granted I need a priestess to activate this but perhaps she will come looking for me when she realizes it is lost. You said this was with Inuyasha?"

The demon minions exchanged a quick glance before nodded deeply and in silence. When their lord broke out in a hearty laugh, both the minions swallowed thickly. Their master only ever laughed when he was ready to commit murder.

"Don't worry - I won't kill you lot. Not yet anyway." He shrugged. "If the stone was with Inuyasha it could only mean he was delivering it back to the priestess. Those awful dogs are always wanting to do the _right thing_. It's sickening." He tucked the jewel into his pocket.

"Hold off on procuring any more assets. I may have other tasks for assignment."

With a humble nod, both minions got up. Before they could make it to the door, the loud rumble of their lord's voice stopped them.

"Did I tell you idiots you could leave?"

"I'm sorry, my lord. We just assumed you were done." Byakuya responded, to which Hakudoshi elbowed him in the side of his stomach.

"I wasn't." He clipped rubbing his temple to sooth the obvious vein throbbing there. "I'm attending a ball day after tomorrow at the Inu Estate. You will both accompany me. One as my carriage rider and the other as my retainer. Make sure you're dressed appropriately for the occasion."

They nodded in understanding. Their standing in the doorway, seemed to infuriate their lord even more.

"Well don't just stand there. Off with you two."

"Yes, my lord. Right away." They mumbled before leaving the massive hall.

With a disapproving shake of his head, the lord took out the tiny jewel from his breast pocket and examined it even further.

"There is no doubt about it." A flicker of light shone from deep in the center of the jewel. "This jewel will bring my redemption."

"Lord Onigumo, pardon the interruption, my lord. Would you like me to set up dinner."

Naraku nodded pensively. His thoughts were preoccupied with a plan to have Rin cure him. He would ask politely as was the civilized thing to do but a rejection was simply not acceptable. He'd kidnap the girl and force her to cure him if he must.

He must be cleansed of this disease - by any and all means necessary.

* * *

It had been a long time since she dreamt so... vividly.

There was a man.

She sees his silhouette behind a translucent curtain. Although he is seated comfortably, there is an air of entrapment about him. As though he is in a prison of sorts. The room is illuminated with soft lamps, creating a golden hue. There are two rows of maidens dressed in colorful silks with intricately adorned headpieces sitting in seiza on her left and right. Tiny candles float over a bowl of water in front of each maiden. Their eyes are closed. As she makes her way down the hallway, she hears his voice.

"Finally, you have come to me." There is a sad lilt to it, and it pains her heart to hear him so melancholy. Something within her calls out to him.

Maybe... she can free him.

Approaching his prison, she grips one end of the curtain. A sudden feeling of dread washes over her and she hesitates.

"Finally, you have returned to me, my love." He rejoices. She senses no malice in his heart and yet she is fearful.

Summoning strength from within, she draws the curtain open with a flick of her wrist. The man behind the curtain, the man before her, leaves her speechless.

In a word - he is beautiful. His lair is long and black and his eyes are the color of the brightest red roses.

"Finally, it is time." His smile is brighter than the sun itself and she is glued to her spot.

When he reaches his hand out to her, his figure begins to crumble, birthing a strange creature she can not name. This new sight of him fills her with insurmountable fear but she is unable to move or speak. Silently she screams but no one saves her and then there is nothing but darkness...

* * *

Every fibre in her body screamed not to fall victim to the softness in his eyes, the gentleness of his words or the warmth emanating from his hand into her own.

"Grandfather, could you please focus?" Rin asserted for the second time.

"Sorry, dear child, but you look so much like your mother," her grandfather's eyes turned glossy. "By no means was she easy, you know. All the eligible men in and out of town were tied around her finger by the time she was your age. Your father was a blessing in disguise! Not only could he outwit her but he was the only one patient enough to handle her strong and overbearing personality. They were a good match."

Rin couldn't help but roll her eyes to the heavens. "Yes. Yes. They were made for each other. That's wonderful - but I need to understand why I have been kept ignorant of all the threats made to you. Until Kagome settles in, I need to be made aware of any and all matters most especially those threatening our household! How else am I to carry out my duties?"

"You have been doing a wonderful job so far, child." much to Rin's dismay, Grandfather patted her on the head. "You are a capable and intelligent young lady. However, I am bound by the promise made to your parents, before they met their demise, to protect you. If I was younger, I would have used a different approach but, these muscles aren't what they used to be."

Shakingly, grandfather lifted his arm in a sad attempt to flex his bicep that was all soft skin.

Rin groaned slightly and shook her head. "If we put our heads together, I'm sure we can manage without help from the Inu clan."

The playful look on her grandfather's face fell.

"Our heritage is coveted, child. There are plenty of men, with remarkable forces, who would love to grab a piece of our pie - our lands, our prosperity and our gifts, but only few who are worthwhile."

"I know Lord Sesshomaru is a bit _rough_ around the edges but his clan births fierce warriors who protect with their life and are loyal to fault. I could not have asked for anyone more capable than him to handover the rule of our lands and especially my lovely daughter's hand in marriage."

"Are there really no other eligible men around? " Rin grumbled.

Grandfather sat next to her with a heavy sigh. "Would you have preferred the lizard clan?".

"No!" Rin blurted, scrunching her nose in memory of the foul-smelling clan, the one time they had been hosted at the Higurashi estate.

"What about the eagle clan?" Grandfather rubbed his chin.

"Definitely, no!" Rin shook her head, remembering the volatile and violent clan. They had drawn swords when she had politely declined a cotillion with their first born.

"Compared to the others, isn't Lord Sesshomaru a much more bearable not to mention handsome option?"

The way her grandfather wiggled his eyebrows and smiled, left Rin feeling flushed and somewhat embarrassed. She neither agreed or disagreed but decided it was time to change the topic.

"Does this match have anything to do with the tale of the destined bride?"

"Eh?" Grandfather scratched his head. "You mean the old wives' tale?"

"It's not a tale," Rin proffered the book that she and Kiyo had found in the library the other night. Opening the section to where several pages had been ripped out, she held the book open. "In fact, I can't help but to think that the book contains vital information that someone does not want us to discover."

"Oh child! You and Kagome used to pull pages of books all the time as toddlers. In fact, your mother and father had a hard time preserving some valuable works authored by our ancestors because you both enjoyed this activity so very much!" Grandfather closed the book and smiled at her. "This myth has no bearing on your union, child, you have my word. Moreover, I am certain that the man who is so smitten by you has little to no care for such tales."

Rin jerked back slightly at her grandfather's words. " _Smitten_ hardly describes what he feels, Grandfather. More accurately, disgust; he thinks of me as a child."

Grandfather sighed heavily and placed his two very wrinkled and weak hands over hers. "My beautiful, Rin. I would never agree to a union that would put you into jeopardy. I know you have reservations and that is normal. You are a young lady, an innocent. The ways of men are unknown to you hence I am stepping in to make sure that not only is your innocence preserved but so is your heart. Sesshomaru-sama cares very much for you and I have no doubt that he will do everything in his power to protect you and our heritage."

No doubt, the dog lord would offer protection but what about love?

Rin shook her head. "He does not see me as an equal, he never attempts to hold a proper conversation and he never bothered to propose properly much less court me!"

She felt her grandfather's cold lips on her forehead. "My dear child, not all marriages are the thing of romance novels. Give him a chance will you? For this old man?"

The cold tips of her grandfather's finger and thumb grasped her chin and lifted her face to his. One look in his eyes and Rin knew she was wrapped around his finger. But before she could give her answer, a knock interrupted their meeting.

"Pardon the intrusion. Lord Taisho is calling on Lady Rin." Kiyo announced.

"Speak of the devil!" Grandfather's voice filled with excitement and he wobbled with merriment towards Kiyo. "Have him join us here, will you?"

Kiyo nodded diligently.

Rin groaned because she knew her afternoon had taken an unexpected turn.

As usual, Sesshomaru Taisho's presence commanded attention the moment he entered the gardens. He was dressed in his customary long black jacket with silver buttons, jet black pants and dark brown boots. A stark contrast to his crisp white shirt and the bright blue scarf around his neck, and the fluffy demonic appendage draped across his one shoulder. Although his hair was tied up in a ponytail, there was nothing feminine about his features. Had she never met him, she would have thought him to be nearly good looking.

A quick greeting to her grandfather later, he faced her.

"Good Afternoon."

The thick timber of his voice and the intensity in his amber eyes left Rin breathless. Her cheeks heated up and she desperately hoped he didn't notice. Managing a quick response, Rin gestured to the empty seat on the bench beside her.

She really was curious as to what had prompted this meeting. It's not as though he was going to confess undying love for her anytime soon. Perhaps he had a change of heart after announcing they were to be married without her proper consent. Not entirely sure if she truly wished for the latter, Rin hoped for a chance to get to know him better before they made such a vital life decision.

Facing ahead, they both sat in silence for moments before the general stood up and walked away from her with her back to him. His arms went around his back, hands clasping each other and he sighed rather heavily. Rin studied the demonic appendage draped over his shoulder, it seemed to be twitching ever so slightly, resembling a tail of sorts.

"I have come to realize," he began and Rin straightened her back, "that my proposal - or lack thereof - had not only run short of being unsuitable but also inaccurately captured my intentions of this union."

Rin raised a brow.

Ah, so he felt guilty? The man is capable of feelings even if he expresses them in his usual arrogant manner. She didn't expect anything less from him and yet she remained quiet, waiting on his every word.

"After a grave reflection, and review of my behaviour towards such a delicate arrangement, I can only offer a revised statement, and one that you will not only find most appropriately reflects the values of the Inu clan but also acknowledges yourself as most suitable mate for one such as myself."

Both her brows shot up to her forehead.

Kamis! The man was proposing. Only when he turned and faced her did she notice the faint shadow of dark lines underneath his eyes. Guilt was eating at him even if he was a master at hiding his feelings for the most part.

"Will you not sit, Lord Taisho? Perhaps it will help you relax?"

Loosening his scarf slightly, he pondered. With a nod, he walked to the empty spot next to her on the stone bench. He sat a good distance away from her, focusing his sight on the shrub directly across from him.

"The benefits from this union will be remarkable, Lady Rin. Combined, our forces will become formidable barrier for villains wanting to harm our lands. With your investments in the East and my business connections in demondom, our wealth will grow tenfold. Through my connections and your well-rooted history, both our names will prosper and flourish. Of course there will be changes that both of us will have to adjust to but that will come with due time. Given the benefits of entering into this union, I believe that you will be favorable to accepting the proposal laid out in front of you."

Rin waited for him to say something, anything, from the heart but when he went deathly silent afterwards, her heart fell.

She knew he wasn't the type to serenade to his lady love in the wee hours of the morning or sing out poems of love and endless desire but did he really, truly have no feelings towards her whatsoever?

"My lord," Rin tucked some stray hair behind her ear, "have you come here today to make a business proposition or to ask for my hand in marriage?"

It was then that he faced her; his jaw had hardened. "It is both."

Folding her hands in her lap, Rin took a deep breath. "I'm afraid that is where we are different. Your proposal would be best suited for someone who has a stone in place of a heart. For I believe that marriage is so much more than business transaction. There is loyalty and devotion, and most importantly love. The man I marry will love me as much as I love him."

Those hypnotic amber orbs never once allowed her to break her gaze from him. He remained unmoving before finally shaking his head and looking away. "Foolish."

"I beg your pardon!" Rin clipped. The intensity of his gaze held her in place.

"There are plenty of marriages that have no element of love in them, Lady Rin and I daresay they are the best arrangements. I blame your youth as the reason for why you feel such a way; however, I will not be easily thwarted. You will hear what I have repressed for so long. From the moment I laid eyes on you, you have invaded my every thought. I am plagued day and night by you and your influence over me. In all my lifetime, I have never experienced this... _longing_ for someone. A longing which can only be overcome if you should become my honorable mate and wife."

This was an afternoon of amusement, Rin thought as she was once again momentarily speechless over the general's revelation. The very knowledge that he thought about her and longed for her made her feel warm but could she settle for that alone?

True, that the benefit of tying the knot with him would bring a certain level of protection for her household which she, her sister or her grandfather wouldn't have been able to accomplish on their own but could she live with someone who did not love her?

"I was ignorant, my lord, to your thoughts. And, although I feel flattered that you think of me, I can not settle for that alone. Lord Taisho, I am grateful and honored for all the things you have done so far for my household especially for saving me, my sister and my grandfather. However, I can not imagine marriage with someone for obligation alone."

"Is that what you truly think of my actions? That you need to be grateful for them?" His eyes were now pools of gold, burning with anger.

Rin fiddled with her skirts while thinking of a response but she could only be honest with him. "Well, yes."

"Then, you are truly as foolish as I had initially gathered." An ice cold wall replaced whatever signs of frustration Lord Taisho expressed earlier. Adjusting the lapels of his jacket, he proceeded to rise from his seat next to her. His face - unflappable.

"It seems I was hasty in my intentions towards you. We differ in our opinions greatly. I wish you all the best. The Inu clan is on very good terms with the Higurashi household and will continue to offer our protection as needed. Good day, Lady Rin."

And with that, he walked away from the garden. Leaving her in silence.

Only when large droplets started falling on top of her clasped hands did Rin realize that she was weeping. Something deep within her was breaking apart and she wasn't sure why. In the few weeks they had known each other, this was the first time they had a full conversation. Even so, her soul cried out to him, screamed for him to come back. Rin sniffled and used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes. The blasted tears wouldn't stop. With a choking sob, Rin pushed those silly feelings away. Her decision was made. After all it is what she wanted... isn't it?

* * *

Bahahaha! More to come my lovelies. Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello my lovelies!**_

 _ **So sorry about the delayed updates. Going through more than I can handle right now. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **More to come!**_

* * *

After learning of Rin's refusal of Lord Taisho's proposal, Grandfather's mood turned dark but he remained mum on the topic. As usual, he busied himself in the library and soon thereafter he became immersed in some important matters with the Demon Council, making contact between himself and Rin even more scarce than before.

Rin, too, decided it best not to bring the matter of her 'proposal' to surface. Her sleep had been severely interrupted, leaving her with terrible headaches the following mornings. Interactions with the general only seemed to leave her confused and even more unsure about whatever it was developing between them. Couple that with all the dreams she had been having lately, well, she needed a distraction and she needed it quickly.

The following day was bright and sunny, which made it perfect for her to focus her attention on more important matters such as town visits.

Said visits were customary for the Higurashi priestess even if she was nearly a month late. After a quick breakfast, Rin dressed in a simple riding gown with a waistcoat, a hat and gloves to keep her hands warm. She requested Kiyo's quiet company on her trip.

As they rode along the country road, Rin took her time to scan the expanse of lands that had been ruled by the Higurashis for generations. It always came as a surprise to her that Grandfather had cared for these lands on his own for so long. Their lands stretched far and wide bordering the Northern lands and Western lands with the ocean to the East and South. The guards under their employ were typically recruited from nearby towns and sent for training and education to the central part of the nation.

To Rin and Kagome's knowledge, having read historical texts on their lineage, their Grandfather had been the lone survivor of the last magical war. His brothers had died alongside him and they had never married. Grandfather had one son from his marriage to a high priestess, and now Kagome and Rin were the rightful heirs to the land. Without doubt the lands needed a certain level of leadership to excel. A trait she was confident had been passed on to her and Kagome.

"Whatever happened there?" Rin squinted her eyes and pointed a gloved finger in the direction of where several trees seemed to have been burned.

Kiyo picked up speed and came ahead of her. "It seems there was a fire, my lady."

Rin also kicked her horse to meet with Kiyo. "We don't have dry heat here. A forest fire is impossible unless..."

A sudden panic filled her and she kicked her her horse aggressively, rushing in the direction of the burned forestry.

"Lady Rin!" Kiyo yelled and followed close behind.

Rin pulled the reins hard when they reached their destination, easily bringing her steed to a stop. With a swift motion, she jumped off the horse and looped his reins around a nearby branch.

"Do I get an explanation or do I need to make a scene with Grandfather in front of the damned council to get some answers?" Rin clipped, glaring into Kiyo's thoughtful expression.

Kiyo's eyes flitted here and there until she sighed heavily and her shoulders drooped slightly.

"We were... attacked." Kiyo finally revealed.

With a groan, Rin continued to march in the direction of the burned forestry. She couldn't hear Kiyo's footsteps but knew the demoness was following very close behind.

"What else do you know?" The forest was unusually thick and while it was cooler than usual, the humidity and dew built up in the thickness made conditions warm. "Don't you dare spare the details!"

"It happened the night following Lady Kagome's disappearance. Shortly before you had been poisoned. Lord Higurashi was lacking resources and had no choice but to call upon the Demon Council for help. They directed him to General Taisho."

"Do we know anything about the culprit?"

"There are a few strong possibilities." Kiyo lifted the branch that Rin was unable to move due its large size and her much smaller stature. "One being that this had been planned by Mizuki and the rebel group of which she was a member. The other being that it could have been a potential rejected suitor. They have resorted to violence before."

Rin stopped dead in her tracks. "This is a repeat incident!"

Kiyo simply bowed her head. "It could very well be. My lady, both you and your sister are very eligible priestesses. Men of power will do anything to obtain you. Your grandfather did not spare the details when he mentioned that being single leaves your lands and yourselves vulnerable. He needs all the help he can get."

Rin pursed her lips. If they had been attacked over a month ago, she was sure some developments would have been made. She wondered if Kagome was aware of the situation.

"Who is the more likely culprit?"

"My lady," Kiyo began in a softer tone than usual, "I believe the matter has been settled. Lord Higurashi and General Taisho-"

"Ah ha! So you do know! Let's hear it then!" Rin swiftly moved in front of the demoness, interrupting her walk. With her hands on her hips, she lifted her chin to face her as square in the eyes as her height would allow. "I have had it with Grandfather hiding things from me, don't you dare leave a single detail out."

After much hesitation, Kiyo nodded and continued their journey but at a much slower pace. "It was a potential suitor that Lord Higurashi had rejected some months ago."

"Could it be the same one who had sent the letters to attack the estate if Grandfather did not hand me over?"

Kiyo nodded. "Lord Taisho swiftly took care of it and Lord Higurashi remains grateful. The lord is currently being tried for his crimes and the administration of his township will likely be reassigned."

The trees were thick and their scent was heady but refreshing with a faint bitter smell of burned shrubbery, leaving Rin to wonder exactly why suitors would resort to such extreme methods just to claim her. The ladies of the ton were known for their usual bickering to secure the right match for their sons and daughters but for someone to declare war on another household was unusual.

"Grandfather is purposely hiding something from me and I intend to get to the bottom of it." Rin huffed, stepping on the thick, dewy grass. Kiyo remained quiet as a mouse by her side.

As they approached the outskirts of the village, Rin was surprised to see that the residents were smiling and happily going about their business. Children were playing around in the fields, farmers were bringing produce into their homes and the women were out and about doing out housework or chatting merrily.

Of course she did not miss the obvious silver-haired persons standing out among her people.

The Inu clan.

Guards and attendants were assisting with fixing homes and other structures, plowing the fields, tending to the sick, and injured, and even playing with the little ones.

"Lady Rin!" One of the village folk called out and several others followed him before approaching her and bowing deeply.

When Rin politely asked for them to stand at ease, they lifted their heads and smiled radiantly.

"Are you all faring well?" Rin said, concern lacing her voice as she scanned the village. Several houses were being rebuilt and while many of the villagers were bandaged, some more than others, there was an odd cheeriness in the air.

"Oh yes, my lady! We're so thankful for all that the Higurashis have done for us. At the time of the attack about three weeks ago, we had been caught completely off guard. Not only were the attackers using powerful, destructive weapons, but they were demons. They attacked with magic spells, something we can do nothing about and we honestly thought that..."

The man's voice caught in his throat and a fellow farmer squeezed his shoulder in assurance.

"If it wasn't for Lord Taisho, and his men, we would have been done in for sure. There were some of us who weren't so lucky..." His gaze shifted to the far end of the village, where the earth had been dug up and refilled into small mounds.

The man standing next to him spoke. "At first, we were very confused. Demons aren't known for protecting humans but when they countered with their equally if not more powerful swords and magic to save us in a single swoop, we knew they were on our side. It will take time for the forest to grow back but at least we can take our time to rebuild knowing that Lord Taisho is protecting us."

"I am glad to hear that." Rin smiled at the hopeful faces of her people.

"Aye! Those lot are a great help around the village as well, and they're great with kids. We sure could use their help during harvest time."

A few villagers chuckled at the light-hearted comment.

Not only had the Inu clan helped in saving the village but was rebuilding it.

"Come, let us pray for the lost souls." Rin announced and the villagers followed behind. After a quick ceremony to bless the souls of those who had lost their lives during the attack, Rin decided to remain with her people for before continuing her trek deeper towards the destroyed forest. The village women, however, made a new revelation to her. As she sat among a group of elderly ladies, they confided in her.

"I couldn't help but feel that those blasted demons were after our daughters, my lady. Before the Inu clan took up post, at least one of our daughters went missing every week." The woman clutched onto her very young daughter, who looked no older than thirteen, as though she would disappear from her grasp.

"It's okay now. Lady Higurashi has succeeded in protecting our lands with the help of the Inu clan." The woman faced Rin then and placed her callused hands around hers. "Please accept our gratitude, my lady."

Rin placed her hand on hers and smiled in reassurance. "It is my honor. Please do not hesitate to reach out to me anytime you need anything. Any one of these soldiers will deliver your message to me post haste."

The woman nodded with a smile that was missing several teeth before engaging in conversation with the others.

It was at least an hour or so later that Rin reunited with Kiyo outside of the demure house. Kiyo proffered the reins to her steed and Rin gladly accepted. It seemed that the burned forest was further away than she first expected.

Their journey continued in silence as Rin pondered over all good that the Inu clan had been doing for her household. There was truth in the general's words about the benefits of their match but could she make the sacrifice of a marriage without love to save her family and her lands? Her thoughts were plagued with reassessing her earlier decision.

As she approached her destination, she was not quite ready for the vision in front of her. Helping gather the burned wood was none other than the general. Wearing nothing but pants.

Even his feet were bare, revealing pointed claw like toes unlike her blunt ones. With relative ease, he would pick up a tree trunk at least four times his size, and throw it off into a pile where all burnt wood was being collected. While he wasn't alone performing this task, Rin could barely pay attention to the other demon or human help.

Before moving onto another task, he would ask if others needed help. Gone was his usual attire of a typical lord but there was hardly anything common about him. This wasn't the first time Rin had seen a male with a naked torso (she had seen sketches in her biology classes and often times boys from her class would play games without their shirts) but the general was so very different. The combination of long and lean stature with enough muscles to show that he had strength where it mattered, was unique to her but not unpleasant. What stood apart the most was the star shaped scar on his chest several inches below his left pectoral.

The sunlight reflected in his hair, giving it a silver-bluish hue; it was tied high up in a knot and some tendrils had come loose and were swaying in the wind. Sweat trickled down his body. Despite the unforgiving heat, his alabaster complexion shone instead of sucking the sunlight and darkening. It was also the first time Rin noticed his demonic markings were not limited to his cheeks. Instead, they were mimicked on his wrists and along his hip bones -

Kiyo cleared her throat and Rin immediately shut her gaping mouth. To think she was about to drool at the sight of him! Feeling her cheeks heat in embarrassment, she decided to dismount her stead and walk towards the working men, while she looked pointedly at the ground and not at the general!

"I hear that the handsome young lord is not yet married." A young village girl said to another as they approached the general. Rin slowed her pace, eager to eavesdrop.

"Tis true. What did you think? That he'll marry you?" The other slightly older girl scoffed.

The young girl sighed. "Maybe not but I would be just as happy being his mistress. Oh! Imagine the scandal! He's so yummy."

The giggling girls approached the general rather confidentiality and offered him some water to drink. To Rin's surprise, he happily accepted and not only did he generously drink from the container but also thanked them for their kindness with a smile.

Rin harrumphed. If they only knew the true side of him, they would not be so easily infatuated.

Both the girls blushed heavily and the older one was bold enough to invite him to the lunar ceremony being held at the village later this week.

An annoyance built inside of her and she wasn't sure why. Reminding herself to hold her poise, she approached the general and cleared her throat.

The two girls bowed deeply in respect and greeted her.

"Good afternoon. Would you two mind? I have important matters to discuss with the General."

"Aye, lady priestess." Both the girls exited the scene promptly.

"I suppose you already know why I'm here." Rin began with her hands clasped together in front of her. She dare not raise her eyes to look at him.

"Pray share it with me, Lady Rin." His voice was full of contempt, and Rin felt a pang of guilt.

Was she expecting anything less? The work he had done for her land and her people was remarkable and she had rejected him because he did not love her. His actions proved that he definitely cared, perhaps love was something he was capable of? Or, was it she who feared coming to terms with her own feelings, the concept of loving him?

"Thank you, once again, for all you have done for us. Without your help, we would have lost so much more."

"The Higurashi household is highly respected among members of the Demon Council. I am glad to have been of service." It was typical, his response. A man of his ilk would honor duty and obligation over all else.

"Ah." Rin focused her attention on anything. Anything but him. The mental preparation for what she was about to ask him was complete; she just needed the physical resolve which was so much harder than she first thought possible. She cleared her throat before continuing. "I was hoping you could spare a few minutes?"

"Certainly." He responded flatly.

"I remain ignorant to several happenings in and around the household. Today is the first day I learned that our lands were attacked, and as much as a month ago. Had I known sooner, I would have held a proper ceremony to bless the deceased and put up a new barrier to protect the lands."

Breathing in deeply, Rin looked at the stretch of forest land ahead of her. "Granted that Lady Kagome has the experience and magical prowess to handle these matters but with her absent, I at least need to be made aware. Even if all I can do is simply log these events and offer support by attending meetings next to Grandfather, I would like to be useful."

When Rin met with silence, she faced him. Unlike his unflappable face, his eyes were expressive. At the moment, they were thoughtful and his eyebrows were slightly knit together. Averting his face, he pivoted his body slightly to pick up a white shirt. Putting his arms through the sleeves one by one, he began buttoning it up.

"Lord Higurashi only wants to protect you. With the recent events surrounding Lady Kagome, it is natural for him to be overbearing." He said simply and dusted his shirt off with the palms of his hands.

Rin blinked. "True but the protection of these lands and my people's well-being are tantamount to my duty as a Higurashi priestess. Lord Higurashi understands that and yet he questions my abilities."

"He has more confidence in you than you care to imagine."

The gentleness of his words stung. Rin averted her eyes, not wanting him to see even a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes about her magical abilities. "However, now that you understand my predicament, will you help me? Do you think we could make a partnership of sorts?"

The softness in his eyes was replaced with the usual sharpness. "I will see what I can do."

His words sounded genuine. Even though she felt they were clipped and harsh, Rin felt gratitude nonetheless. The moment she thanked him, however, she felt a slight tug at her skirt.

A curly dark-haired little girl with large green eyes was staring up at her.

"Hello, darling. Are you lost?" Rin smiled at the moppet.

The girl shook her head and pointed a chubby finger at the general. "I came to see the demon lord."

"You mean Lord Sesshomaru?"

With an audible gasp, the girl hid behind Rin's skirt.

"Now. Now. There's nothing to be afraid of." Rin bent down to where the little girl was cowering. She tugged her hands underneath her arms to lift her up then cradled her easily on her arm. Instead of facing the general, the girl hid her face in the crook of Rin's neck.

"Lord Taisho is an honorable general and a good man. Look at all the hard work that he and his men have been doing." Instead of responding, the girl nodded, still hiding her face in Rin's neck.

"He's always frowning." The girl whispered in her ear and Rin barely held back her chuckle.

"I can't disagree that he is just a bit grumpy but otherwise he's alright. Right Lord Sesshomaru?" Their eyes connected and Rin gave him a playful wink.

The moppet chanced a glance at the general and with another audible gasp clutched onto Rin even harder than before.

"He's scary! He's scary!" She whined.

"Now. No need to be rude. He's not scary, he's... classically handsome!" Despite the lack of response from him to her smile, she read the laughter in his eyes.

"Hm? What was that little one? I didn't hear you."

This time, the general cleared his throat.

The girl pressed her lips to Rin's ear. "If you kiss him, he won't be scary anymore."

Rin blanched. The demonic general yawned, stretching his arms languidly.

"Well, you should set the little one's mind at ease, Lady Rin. After all, you are the high priestess and we can't leave her with bad memories or worse yet nightmares, can we?"

"Please, Lady Rin." The girl put her hand on Rin's cheek. Moving her face to her own, she placed her forehead against hers.

The girl pleaded again, this time pinning her with her large green eyes.

Rin agreed. With grave hesitation.

Throwing her arms up in excitement, the girl wiggled free from Rin's hold until she was back on her feet on the grass, and looking up expectantly at the two adults.

With a sigh, Rin turned to the general. "How would you-"

It was swift and gentle like a warm summer breeze. Her cheek burned where his lips had touched, and her skin tingled where the free strands of his hair grazed.

"No! No!" The girl stomped on the grass and flailed her arms around in a fit. "On the lips like how mama and papa kiss!"

"Oh my. Um -"

Again, it was swift and gentle, the press of his lips against hers. A barely there feeling that left her heart racing and her lips burning. He released her chin which he had held captive between his thumb and forefinger. It was simple and innocent, enough to subdue the child at their feet, and something that left her completely baffled.

"Rin and demon lord sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love-"

"Finish that and I'll haunt you in your dreams forever." Sesshomaru's guttural voice was meant to scare but it only resulted in the girl squealing in delight. She ran away to join a group of friends who conveniently popped out from their hiding place behind a thick shrub. They cheered her for her bravery.

Touching her lips with her gloved hand, Rin met his gaze. The intensity within his amber orbs had her averting her gaze shyly.

When did she become so aware of her own femininity around him?

"If there is nothing else, then I resume my duties." Sesshomaru tucked his shirt inside his pants, completely distancing himself from her.

"Um, yes, of course." Rin breezily nodded.

Thoroughly embarrassed and reeling with the aftershock of their brief kiss, Rin watched as he walked towards the group of workers on the other end of the field, paying close attention to his long, lean legs and the muscles that expanded and contracted behind his pants each step he took.

"My lady! Are you alright?" Kiyo rushed by her side.

Before she could muster an answer, Kiyo spoke a knowing 'oh' in understanding.

"My lady, I have some good news. Lady Kagome has arrived and is eager to meet with you."

Rin nodded in acknowledgement and was grateful for the new distraction.

* * *

The meeting with the Higurashi messenger had been brief but unusual. The matter of his garb and person was evident that he belonged to the Inu Clan. In a few short hours, Kagome learned everything that had transpired from the moment she was taken by Inuyasha.

The revelations made by the messenger shed some light on Inuyasha's actions. First, he had been given strict orders to keep Kagome safe. Second, he had to discreetly transport her to the Inu Estate, where she would work alongside him and the rest of the clan to devise a plan to protect the Higurashi lands from a safe distance. On the home front, the Inu clan had stepped in under direct orders from the Demon Council to protect the Higurashi household. A wave of relief washed over her knowing that her family was safe and whole.

Kagome wasn't ready to forgive him for taking the jewel from her without her consent but her opinion of him had changed from when they had first met.

With the help of the messenger, and the few other soldiers that accompanied him, they delivered the girls safe and sound to their homes within the day. The girls who were a mix of demons, humans, half-demons and quarter-demons, each belonging to different social classes. Yet, all families graciously thanked the Higurashi priestess and the Inu Lord upon the safe return of their daughters.

Said lord remained elusive after the messenger had arrived. Admittedly he was present to discuss any matters that were vital to their safety, the safety of their households and the retrieval of the jewel, however, past that he remained aloof.

As the day neared sundown, Kagome found herself stepping on the stoned pathway that belonged to generations of Higurashis. Finally, she was home.

With a promise to reconvene with her and her grandfather the next morning, Inuyasha, along with Miroku and Sango, strode in the direction of the guest wing.

Rin had all but jumped at her the moment she stepped into their estate. With tear-filled eyes and heavy sobs, she clutched onto her tightly. After that, Rin remained joined at her hip.

Grandfather was overjoyed to see her just as much as Rin, and he too wouldn't leave their sight.

"There is much to discuss, Kagome." The weight of her Grandfather's words was evident in the serious lilt in his voice.

"After she's done with her bath!" Rin intercepted and locked her arms with Kagome's. "Following which we have much to discuss before you get busy and drown in paperwork."

"Which, I can take a good guess, you left for me?"

"Of course! I knew you would return!" Rin's smile warmed her heart.

Their grandfather also laughed openly and waved at them with his walking stick.

"Off with you both! We meet in the morning at nine sharp."

Giggling and laughing, both Rin and Kagome head in the direction of the baths.

They stayed awake into the witching hours, catching up on everything that had happened so far. Supper trays had been brought into their rooms, where they ate.

"He proposed!" Kagome's eyes were wide like saucers.

"I will not allow you to shift the topic when you haven't even shared what happened between you and Lord Inuyasha." Rin wiggled her eyebrows and Kagome groaned.

"There's nothing." Kagome firmly stated, biting into a ripe plum and sitting back into her pillows.

"You're not fooling anyone, Kaggie. The way he looks at you is as though he wants to devour you!" Rin enthused, recalling how the young lord was stealing glances with her sister at the parlour before they came to their bedrooms.

Kagome continued devouring her plum instead. "A man is only as good as his word. Let's see if he's able to locate the jewel that belongs to us. It's the least he can do, after all the trouble he put me through."

"I am confident he will!. I am certain of it." Rin asserted as she sat cross-legged across from Kagome. Her night gown was draped over her legs creating a tent of sorts.

"So," Rin drawled tapping her fingertips on her knee, "did you two kiss yet?"

"Rin!" Kagome scolded before hitting her in the face with a pillow. Not bothering to evade the attack, Rin simply allowed herself to fall to her side in laughter.

"Not as much as you and the general." Kagome cheekily countered to which all signs of laughter disappeared from Rin's face. "Kiyo filled me in on the details when I was finishing up my bath."

"Kiyo! I need to have a word with that woman." Despite her tightly knit brows, Rin was blushing profusely.

"It is her job after all." Putting the blanket over her little sister, Kagome kissed her forehead, "Have his skills impressed you enough to reconsider his proposal?"

Rin sighed, allowing Kagome to tuck her in. "You are relentless you know. But since you asked, I was reconsidering the proposal regardless."

"Oh," Kagome made herself cozy as well. The nights were getting cooler and her feet were colder still.

"I'm so happy you're back with us, onee-chan. Everything will be back to usual now." Rin yawned, facing Kagome and snuggling next to her like a croissant by bringing her knees as close to her chest as possible.

"Go to sleep now," Kagome said, "because I am certain things will not be the same for either of us going forward."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for the lovely reviews and feedback! Hope you enjoy. More to come.

* * *

"Exactly." Kagome asserted, reaching for her morning roast and allowing the robust flavor to awaken her senses before continuing. "From the moment Mizuki handed us over to this unknown witch to the moment that the Meidou Jewel was stolen from Inuyasha. Everything has a solid, undeniable connection."

Once finished with telling her side of the events, Kagome folded her hands in her lap and faced the round table. Everything had been explained with great detail as it was customary for the Demon Council and the household to log the information. It had been over a year that she met with the Demon Council but this time around, the topic in discussion held far greater consequences.

Present in the meeting were Grandfather, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha, High Priest Miroku (who, she learned, was a prestigious cleric), one senior member of the Demon Council and one note taker from the Demon Council.

"Your hunch may be right on several accounts, Lady Kagome with the exception of one." Lord Sesshomaru tapped his clawed finger tips on the table. "The stone you had been delivered from is the Shikon Jewel not the Meidou Stone. The ancient texts may have interchanged the terms if only to stir confusion."

Kagome shook her head. "My lord-"

"Lord Sesshomaru is correct, Lady Kagome. This purposeful confusion originated from our household to ensure that the true identity of the Shikon Jewel and its' bearer remained safe."

"What! Why was I kept in the dark about this?"

Lord Higurashi crossed his hands and shut his eyes with a sigh. "Generations of women in our bloodline are reborn with the jewel within them. So it has been generations that we have kept this rumor alive. What we do know is that the bearer needs to be pierced in the exact location of where the jewel is nested in the body. What we never know is where the jewel lays hidden. It is by chance that Lord Inuyasha shot you in the same spot where your jewel was embedded. Otherwise it would have been just another injury and the jewel would have remained safe within you until it was passed onto the next generation of priestess."

"There have been instances when a priestess has given up her life to be delivered from the jewel to restore balance and peace in the world. Call me a selfish old man but I refuse to have you suffer the same fate."

Irritation was bubbling within Kagome but she decided to convene with her Grandfather at a later time. She was not about to throw a fit just because her Grandfather thought she was incapable of saving her people. As the eldest Higurashi, and the head priestess, she was groomed to handle such moments with humility.

"I want to see grandchildren playing at my feet before I leave this plane." Her grandfather smiled wearily and Kagome faced him suspiciously.

"That also brings up the matter of Lady Kagome's pending nuptials. Should we assume that the union is proceeding with the Akitoki household?" Began the senior council member. The note taker, with the tip of his quill suspended in mid air, looked at Kagome expectantly.

Admittedly, Kagome had completely forgotten about Hojo, and the marriage preparations, but now that she had returned, she had to announce her decision. It was the right thing to do, after all.

"It is postponed for now." Lord Higurashi announced. Kagome released a breath in relief.

"For how long, my lord? The matter of the suitors is getting well out of hand as evident by the recent attacks on your lands. Surely, you must have a plan." The senior member raised a finely shaped brow.

Lord Higurashi scraped the tip of his walking stick with his thumb nails before answering. "Until both Lady Kagome and Lady Rin can find the right match, they will stay here. I will protect them."

The council man narrowed his eyes. "It bears repeating, Lord Higurashi, that you are well aware of the liability your granddaughters pose to both demons and humans. Waiting for them to find a paragon while the rest of us sit and watch as our daughters are defiled by that monster, makes us question your loyalty to the prime agreement."

"Rumors of that vile creature's resistance is spreading far and wide. Ever since the incident involving Lady Kagome and Lady Rin, he has become more aggressive and dare I say more confident. If this continues, who knows what other dangers he would impose on the rest of the populace when the blood of our daughters no longer sate him."

"I speak in the benefit of both our races, Lord Higurashi, when I ask that we handover the one who the demon desires and set everything to rest."

"I refuse!" Lord Higurashi slammed the end of his stick into the ground with such force that the table shook, rattling the tea cups balanced comfortably on their saucers.

"My lord, the rogue demon will not stop at nothing in an attempt to weed out his destined bride. The rumor that he has discovered Lady Rin's gifts, and is devising a way to claim her, is spreading far and wide resulting in mass paranoia."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat before her grandfather's hand covered hers in silent assurance. She had always known about Rin's powers but this new revelation that the rogue demon may be targeting her was deeply troubling.

"I do beg your pardon but it would help if you provide some insight into this particular topic as I remain unaware of it." Miroku, the almost ignored member at the table, spoke up.

"Which topic?" The senior ember clipped.

"Well, the topic of Lady Rin's involvement with the rogue demon. From the lack of response at the table, I assume everyone is privy to this information except myself."

"Lady Rin hails from legacy of priestesses who can purify demons without the possession of holy artifacts." Clarified Lord Sesshomaru.

Miroku faced the stoic lord. "This means that-"

"Rin and I have separate mothers." Kagome revealed. "My mother passed away in childbirth and my father remarried years later."

"Lady Rin's unique gift only reveals itself when she touches the demon she is destined to purify. Most times, it is only the demon who recognizes her but in some cases the priestess can also establish a connection." Lord Higurashi added.

"Sticky situation that." Miroku rubbed his chin. "I have heard tales of the destined demon's bride but have never met a flesh and blood woman who was fated for such destiny. Is it true that they must be intimately engaged for the purification to take place?"

Although the room went deathly silent, everyone felt the ferocity of strong energy pulsing throughout the room. The council members were the first to shift uneasily in their seats. The foreboding red aura glowing around Lord Sesshomaru proved his botheration with the topic at hand.

"As the name suggests, she is a bride, so yes, the engagement with the demon is physical. However, the connection is purely magical or even spiritual. There is no element of love, whatsoever." Although Kagome was glad to have stepped in with an explanation, the statement left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Gentlemen, and lady, now that we have all the facts in front of us, let me restate our priorities starting with securing the jewel and returning it to the Higurashi household. The closer we get to the rogue demon, the closer we get to protecting the demon and human population. As the search for the jewel continues, we are left with no choice but to ensure Lady Kagome is wed and Lady Rin handed over to the rogue demon."

Kagome pursed her lips and shook her head silently. "Rin..."

"All the efforts put into locating that rogue demon would be for nothing if we simply hand the girl over. I have yet to see the council make a single effort for the capture of that mongrel." Lord Sesshomaru spat. His hard gaze set upon the senior member.

The council member gave a bored look. "Spare me, Lord Sesshomaru. Do not forget my favor in allowing you time to win Lady Rin for this sole purpose, when we could have easily matched her with someone else. Your obsessive loyalty to her and desire for mating her has blinded you so much that you believe you can end an incurable curse. The girl has made her intentions clear and we are left with no choice."

"There must be something else we can do!" Kagome slammed her fists on the table as hard as she could.

The council member shook his head. "I see no other options. Had Lady Rin agreed to Lord Sesshomaru's proposal and successfully completed the marking ceremony, she would have no ties left with the rogue demon leaving him vulnerable and giving us the opportunity to attack and destroy. If anyone at this table has any other suggestions, let those be presented."

A dreadful silence filled the room. The tension in the air was so thick that no one heard the pitter patter of gentle footsteps or the door to the office creaking open. A visitor had joined them several minutes ago, who they had yet to acknowledge.

"What am I?"

All eyes in the room turned to the entrance. In the doorway stood Rin, with brows knit tightly. One hand on the door knob and the other fisted and against her heart.

Nearly an hour had passed by the time Rin was educated with the discussion at hand. Kagome watched as myriad of emotions on her face changed from curiosity to sadness and finally realization. With a sigh, she placed her hand atop her sister's and squeezed it in assurance.

"Lady Rin, no one here will force you to do anything against your will." She glared in the direction of the council members, "I promise you that."

As if on cue, Lord Higurashi walked to Rin's other side and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I, as well."

While the note taker's expression remained more or less indifferent, the senior member rolled his eyes without hesitation.

"I am tired of others making decisions for me, Lady Kagome. I may not be a powerful priestess like my mother, or you, but I want to help in whatever way I can to save our people." The look in Rin's eyes although unsure was resolute and one Kagome had not seen before but one that filled her heart with pride. "I consent to marry Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lady Rin!" Both Lord Higurashi and Lady Kagome exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes," Rin faced the general, "I will marry you Lord Sesshomaru."

The senior council member clapped his hands together gleefully. "Well, now that that is settled, let us proceed with drafting and signing of the initial documents. Lord Higurashi, you may expect to receive the final documents by messenger in a week's time. Hang on - what about Lady Kagome? Are there any potential suitors lined up or should the council decide for her?"

Caught by surprise, Kagome pursed her lips and shifted uneasily in her seat.

"To that, I would like to make an offer." Lord Inuyasha added. It was Kagome's turn to raise her brow. "For Lady Kagome."

Kagome withheld the urge to grit her teeth.

Grandfather nodded eagerly. "That is the best news I have heard so far. Would you care to meet myself and Lady Kagome for afternoon tea, Lord Inuyasha."

Said lord nodded and Kagome's irritation hit the boiling point. Before she could say anything, however, her grandfather faced her with a solemn look and gentle dewy eyes.

With a heavy sigh, Kagome nodded.

"I await the paperwork from the council."

"Excellent!" The senior council member exclaimed, "Lord Inuyasha, you may continue with your search and we will provide you all the support you need for that purpose. Lord Sesshomaru, we will confer with Lady Inukimi on your marriage preparations."

The note taker's quill shuffled quickly on the parchment to document the conversation.

The meeting concluded shortly after, but the mood in the room remained tense.

"Don't you girls have a ball to prepare for?" Kagome silently thanked her grandfather for the change in topic.

"Ah, I had forgotten. Probably because I no longer trust carriage rides." Rin said gloomily.

"With Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha protecting you girls, it will be different. I have their personal assurance that no harm with come to either of you."

Both brothers nodded their heads in agreement.

"Come on, Rin, it will be fun. We haven't been to a ball in ages." Dragging Rin by her elbow, Kagome lead her out the library.

Lord Higurashi wobbled to a standing table, with the help of his walking stick, and poured himself a glass of hard liquor. "You can stop staring at me, Lord Sesshomaru, I did what I had to in order to protect Rin. She is too much like her mother - stubborn and powerful. A strong practitioner of the magical arts, Rin's mother held immeasurable powers that could not only purify demons but deliver them."

"Deliver them from what?" Miroku pressed.

"From whatever it is that haunts them." Lord Sesshomaru finished and Lord Higurashi nodded in agreement.

"About fifteen years ago, Rin's mother sacrificed her life to save our lands from a treacherous and powerful demon. Shortly after, Rin began displaying an unusual healing power that neither myself nor Kagome could understand. That same power, Lord Sesshomaru has witnessed firsthand."

Downing the glass of liquor, Lord Higurashi continued. "About five years after her mother's passing, Rin was about eight, Lord Sesshomaru had ended up wounded in one of our farms. Rin had been playing hide and seek with Kagome and ran a bit too far from the estate. Without the use of any spells or incantations, she managed to heal Lord Sesshomaru's wounds. It was the first and last time we would see her use her powers."

"After the incident with Lord Sesshomaru, Rin began having nightmares. No matter what spell we cast on her to subdue the nightmares, they simply would leave her. It was after a grave decision that we decided to suppress Rin's memory of the event with Lord Sesshomaru in hopes to bring her some peace. Thankfully, it worked."

"Then could it be that Lady Rin is Lord Sesshomaru's destined bride?" Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"It is hard to tell." Sesshomaru cast a hard look at Lord Higurashi. "Have you freed her from the suppression spell?"

"As promised." Lord Higurashi nodded solemnly and stared into his liquor glass. "Kiyo reported that Rin has been suffering the nightmares once again. I feel it may be due to the removal of the spell. Jerking in her sleep, sometimes crying, at times crying out - she displayed these signs back whens he was eight, however, the symptoms have worsened. Last night, Kagome, Kiyo and I had to combine our powers to bring some ease to Rin's sleep."

"Kagome may not always be present. I suggest to keep Kiyo close to her as much as possible. Apart from being my mother's highly recommended handmaid, she is a strong practitioner of the magical arts." Lord Sesshomaru rose from his seat and gathered his paperwork.

Again - Lord Higurashi nodded, and gave Sesshomaru a hard look. "Although I am somewhat relieved that the mating will put an end to whatever it is that haunts her."

Lord Sesshomaru returned the glare evenly, "I will do everything in my power to protect Rin," he deadpanned.

The two lords nodded at each other before the latter exited the office.

An odd thought was raging through Inuyasha's mind since he walked in the forest with Kagome. Being ignored by the gentler sex was not something that had ever happened to him. So, he was curious if Kagome really truly forgot what had happened that night or if her memory had been tampered somehow.

To him, the night they met two years ago was clear as day.

At first glance, he could have easily overlooked her for a commoner but when she strolled towards him in her slightly drunken stupor, with those haunting dark blue eyes and wild obsidian tendrils framing her face, he was mesmerized. Perhaps he paralleled her with a past lover because of the similarities in the shape of her chin, her almond eyes, and bright smile but it had only taken a few minutes to know she was far from something he knew before.

An enchantress of the night.

The last thought on his mind was that she was a virgin, given her charm and mature charisma. A wince was all he heard, not a shed of tear even though it was her first time. It was strong, the connection between them that night. A demon lord and a priestess. Flesh against flesh. It seemed as though time itself had stopped. He had never met anyone like her.

The morning following, she was gone without a trace except her scent that hung heavy in the room. The memory of that night left him rock hard each time.

Here he was today. Standing in front of someone who could provide some answers and yet it was the nature of the situation that made him hesitate...

"Is something the matter, Lord Inuyasha?" Lord Higurashi asked, concern lacing his voice.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. He needed to choose his words carefully. "Have Lady Kagome's memories ever been..." the way he waved his hand resembled a circle of sorts, "erased?"

Lord Higurashi rubbed his chin and pursed his lips in deep thought. "Not that I know of, my lord. Why?"

"Wanting to be prepared for future incidents is all." Inuyasha stated as a matter of fact, folding his arms across his chest.

"Ah. Of course." Lord Higurashi stated as a matter of fact with a smile.

"Yes, well... I will meet with you and Lady Kagome later this afternoon." Inuyasha nodded and made his way outside to the hallway where Miroku was looking at him pointedly. He felt Lord Higurashi's gaze follow him the entire time.

* * *

"Our first ball in over a year! Look at all the gorgeous ladies and their gowns!" Kagome exclaimed. A bit too excitedly for her sister's sake who, while looking outside the same window, was not beaming in excitement as Kagome had hoped.

After Rin had been revealed everything about her heritage and her hidden powers, she had become contemplative. There was not much that Kagome, Grandfather or Kiyo could say to cheer her up. In desperation, Kagome had reached out to Lord Sesshomaru, only to find out that he too had other pressing engagements to tend to, but promised that he would speak with Rin at the ball.

"Yes. It is a crush." Rin stated quietly, and Kagome noticed the slight upturn of her lips.

Reaching for her hand, Kagome squeezed it. "Rin, I do not want anything to come between us. Please, if there is anything on your mind, pray share it with me."

With a sigh, Rin faced her. "It is just too much to bear, onee-chan. To think I had these strange powers for such a long time. What if I had injured you or Grandfather without knowing. Add to that the possibility that I am that dreadful monster's bride, is weighing on my mind and heart. I want to save you all but I can't help to think that perhaps I am being selfish by not offering myself to him..."

Kagome put her arms around Rin and pulled her in for a tight hug. "I promise you that I would rather die that have that demon lay a finger on you. Besides, once you are mated with Lord Sesshomaru, your connection with the demon will be lost. You are not being selfish; not if you have a choice."

She heard Rin suck in a deep breath, before nodding into her chest. Kagome kissed the top of her head, and the carriage came to a stop. Leading her sister out of the carriage, Kagome noticed a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. Lord Sesshomaru promised to speak with you tonight."

The blush on her sister's cheek reddened.

"At least your mood has improved!" Kagome chuckled when Rin tried desperately to knit her brows together and puff her cheeks.

Kiyo followed close behind them.

The event was held at the esteemed Inu estate. The marbled entry way, the sharply dressed attendants and the simple but bright lights that lit the manor with a majestic glow was breathtaking.

"The music sounds lovely, onee-chan. I think I want to dance." Rin said, admiring the sights and sounds.

"Ah you mean with Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome wiggled her brows.

"Will you please stop? Before I end up in a loveless marriage, can I at least enjoy the company of other suitable men?"

"I doubt that it will be loveless. Can you not see the desire in his eyes when he looks at you?"

Her sister's face was beet red.

"Honestly, onee-chan, since when did you start talking like this? Think of propriety!"

Kagome waved her off playfully as they walked along the stoney path of the entryway.

The entryway was large enough to hold at least six carriages in one sitting. Attendants were present at the foot of each carriage to welcome visitors and lead them to the main entrance. It seemed that all sorts of noble families had been invited - demons and humans alike. Soon, Rin, Kagome and Kiyo handed over their coats and were escorted to the entrance.

"Welcome my darlings!" An exceptionally beautiful lady with long silver blue hair, and warm golden eyes, wearing a light pink gown called out. The manner of her approach was so swift that it appeared as though she was gliding.

Kagome was greeted first, then Rin.

"Good evening, Lady Taisho." Rin curtsied.

"Lady Rin. I have heard so much about you." Placing her hands on Rin's shoulders, the lady lifted her to standing, kissed each cheek and stepped slightly back to examine her. Although her lips were smiling, her eyes held a sharpness to them that made Rin's hair stand on edge. "How could I not? You are, after all, the simple human who rejected my son?"

Not giving a breath's chance for Rin to respond, the lady ushered her inside. "I hope you do not mind, dear girl. The union is set and we have much to discuss. After all, I too am a simple woman with simple needs. I desire to see my son's needs properly met. Is it wrong to see him mated, and few little ones playing at my feet? Is that a crime?"

Rin fidgeted under her watchful gaze. "Not at all, my lady."

"I am so happy you understand, my dear! I will schedule some time this week to better acquaint myself with you." The lady waved at a group on the other side of the main hall, with an ear to ear smile. "For now, do enjoy yourself and maybe I see you on the dance floor, hm?"

The lady whisked away daintily; her pink gown flapping in an invisible wind.

Somehow the meeting with the Inu matron left Rin with a foreboding feeling.

The hall was mostly filled with young gents and ladies, all eligible in some sense for the taking. Either they had wealth, good looks, talent or something of value to exchange in hand for marriage. The elders were all lined up around the wall in groups and the few children who were present were either running around in the gardens outside or sitting with the elderly.

"Care to join me for the cotillion?"

Rin turned and faced someone she had not seen for quite some time.

"Lord Onigumo," She curtsied and smiled hesitantly, briefly recalling their uncomfortable conversation. "Nice to see you."

Said lord reached for her glove-covered hand a placed a chaste kiss on it. "The pleasure is all mine."

As usual, Lord Onigumo was sharply dressed in his black suit and crisp white shirt. His hair was half done up and half of it was left free falling down his back. The light smell of clean soap mixed with a musky scent was something Rin could not ignore. He was truly a handsome creature.

Not once did his dark red gaze break eye contact with her. Still holding on to her hand, he moved it to the side as though wanting to examine her but not quite doing so. His jaw hardened with a serious expression.

"Firstly, I must apologize for the rudeness of my character that day in your estate. My heart was full of despair at learning of Lady Kagome's upcoming wedding. I have not forgiven myself for having caused you so much unnecessary worry that led to your losing consciousness."

Stepping closer to him, Rin shook her head. "No. You misunderstand, my lord. It was the work of another master mind to bring me harm that made me lose consciousness. That matter is now solved. I am happy and whole, as you can see."

Rin smiled in assurance. As the intensity of Lord Onigumo's gaze darkened, she felt her heart racing slightly in excitement, perhaps? She was not sure.

"Lord Onigumo!" Kagome called out and approached him with quick steps. Kagome was all smiles as she discussed life after college with the handsome lord. She even went on to explain of her marriage ending from the Akitoki household and instead her being married into the Inu Clan.

Surprisingly, for Rin, Lord Onigumo's character seemed entirely unphased at this new revelation. She thought he would have expressed his own desire to be a contender for Kagome's hand but that was not the case. Lord Onigumo happily wished her the best and asked permission to dance with Rin.

Kagome put her hand on Rin's back and nearly pushed her into Lord Onigumo. "Of course! Please go ahead."

"Tell me, how is your business coming along, my lord?" Rin asked, stepping slightly away so that she was walking alongside Lord Onigumo.

"Business is as usual, Lady Rin. As you know..."

His words trailed off because despite his commanding presence, Rin began seeking out another demon, who she was sure would be present seeing as how it was his family's estate. And, perhaps because Kagome's words rang in her ear of him wanting to speak with her. The task was difficult, however, since most demons had long silver blue hair, and she was not tall enough to see their faces.

"... and then maybe I will steal a kiss from you."

Rin was alerted to attention upon hearing his voice so close to her ear. She apologized.

"It seems your eyes are searching for someone else, Lady Rin. While I can not promise to find him, I promise to sweep you off your feet with my dancing."

Deciding to put thoughts of the general aside for now, Rin placed her hand in his open palm and walked towards the dance floor. There was no reason for her not to enjoy herself while she was here.

As they trekked towards the dance area, Rin felt the eyes of all the beautiful women of the ton following her every step as she. They continued to gaze hard even as she and Lord Onigumo found a comfortable spot next to other couples.

"You are gorgeous, Lady Higurashi." The lord complimented and Rin felt her cheeks heat.

"Thank you. Although I am not used to such compliments, my lord."

Said lord raised a finely shaped brow. "I would compliment you every moment I had."

"The music starts, so hold on to me." Naraku's face was leaning very close to Rin's ear and a shiver go down her spine. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for upcoming dance.

Naraku was light on his feet; he lead the way and she followed. As nervous as she was, Naraku was just as comfortable. It was simple and fun. That was until she had to switch partners.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin blurted with not enough time to say much more before he twirled her around to another partner. The heart that was nestled steadily in her chest sprung to life, it's beat now matching the live music.

Until the next round, her eyes kept eagerly searching out the general, and with some success she landed in his arms. This time, instead of switching her to the fellow next to him, he held her in his arms and turned into the centre where the elite demon couples were dancing.

"It seems you were looking for me."

"Y-yes." Rin whispered, now suddenly aware of just how close they were. She was practically flush against him! All she could feel were his steel hard muscles and strong arms holding her as they moved. The annoying onlookers seemed to dissipate as she was consumed fully by the presence of the demon now holding her captive.

Raising her face, her eyes met with his sharp gaze and she stopped breathing. The close proximity of their bodies, his lips so close to hers and his heady scent was leaving her breezy.

"I will seek you out later. For now, it may be best to keep your distance."

And with that, the music ended. Rin couldn't remember when she bowed and left the dance area. Her mind flooded with thoughts of the general.

"Lord Taisho can be shamelessly unfair." Lord Onigumo complained. "He is popular with the ladies both during and after the ball. I would be careful if I was you."

"I see." Rin whispered, and only now wondered just how many ladies of the ton he had been popular with. As they walked towards the snack table, the ringing sound of a handbell alerted the patrons to a small podium where Lady Taisho was standing with the general.

"I would like to thank you all for your attendance." Lady Taisho beamed at the audience with open arms and an ear-to-ear smile. "Tonight marks over five hundred years that these lands have been under the tutelage of my one true heir and son. So it is a special occasion indeed, however, special even more so because the only banquet here is not the one laid before you, our guests, but also before my son."

When the lady swept her hand across the majestic hall, several gorgeous ladies - both humans and demonesses - filled the open space. Each and every one of them were prim and proper and bred to be royalty in the way they carried themselves. Eligible ladies of the ton and most sought out by noble lords in these lands from what Rin could remember.

"There are plenty of flowers here, tonight, ready to be plucked, my son."

There was a brief exchange between mother and son, after which time, he nodded solemnly. Regally, the general stepped down and made his way into the mass of eligible ladies waiting eagerly for him. They were lined up in rows with enough space between each so that the lord can comfortably make his way around them. The usual ice cold facade was plastered onto his face even as he made his path to his visibly clear destination.

Rin blinked. Frozen into her spot.

Surely he couldn't... he wouldn't...

With long purposeful strides, he closed the distance between them. His one arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close and the fingertips of his other hand grazed her hips, then her waist, went up the side of her breast, until it cupped her face gently and lifted her face up to his.

Before she could gather her senses, his lips were on hers. This time, their union was so very different. It was not innocent or sweet like that time in the fields, rather it was rough. The soft lips that had once taken her breath away now only served to leave her breathless. They were pressing mercilessly against her own lips. Not trusting her legs to hold her steady, she clutched onto the lapels of his jacket as his lips moved expertly over hers. Rin forgot how to breathe, until he broke the kiss and moved away slightly.

"Breathe through your nose as I kiss you. Open your mouth and let me in."

"Huh?" Rin barely spoke the word before his lips were on hers again. This time pressing harder than before. After following his instructions, she followed his movements but as she did, she felt his grip on her body tighten. When his tongue reached out, prodding her mouth open. She squirmed but he held her in place. Opening herself to him, she allowed him to take her.

The audience around them became forgotten as they shamelessly kissed like long lost lovers. That was until, the general broke their union. Gently and with lingering kisses, that promised more pleasure to come.

Luckily, he did not let her go - she did not trust her feet to keep her standing - and she held onto him as he shifted his weight to her side, having her face the audience as he was.

Thoroughly embarrassed and with her heart racing like a wild horse behind her chest, she swallowed and sought out her only comfort - Kagome. From a distance, her eyes locked with Kagome's. The smile on her sister's face, while not very encouraging, wasn't entirely disappointing either. The shocked looks on the faces of the attendees, however, tripled her anxiety.

The general would be the bane of her existence!

"I think I have made my intentions clear, mother." Lord Sesshomaru announced. The few seconds that mother and son exchanged glances, felt like hours in Rin's mind. That was until the lady conceded and began clapping.

Shortly after, the entire hall started clapping and cheering for the great Inu Lord and his mate-to-be.

* * *

It was not typical of Kagome to leave her sister unattended; however, Grandfather had made it explicitly clear that she was to enjoy herself due to the high level of protection from the Inu clan and Kiyo watching over Rin like a hawk.

"Lord Inuyasha is quickly making a name for himself. Nearly half the city is buzzing about his recent accomplishments." One of the matrons enthused before blinking at Kagome.

"And - of yours as well, my dear." The lady smiled half heartedly.

Admittedly, she did miss her sister for lack of better company. With a polite nod towards the chatty matrons, Kagome sipped some of her wine.

The entire ball was abuzz with the latest gossip of the Higurashi household breaking the engagement with the Akitoki clan. Kagome half expected to see Lady Akitoki but soon learned that she and Hoju had moved to their country home for the next several months to care for her very ill elder sister.

If she had to endure any more of their idle gossip, she was sure to end up with a headache.

"There you are, Lady Higurashi."

The hair on Kagome's neck stood on edge at hearing the voice of her tormentor.

With casual indifference, he wrapped his arm around the small of Kagome's waist and easily placed his hand on her hip. Kagome's annoyance grew.

"Lord Inuyasha." Both the matrons curtsied and smiled nervously, no doubt simmering under his gaze. "We were just praising your mate-to-be."

"As you should." All humor from his voice was gone. "I expect nothing less from my mate-to-be. Without her quick thinking and strategy on the battlefield, we would not have been so successful."

Kagome faced him in surprise astonishment, but his hard gaze was set on the elderly ladies.

"Yes, yes! Of course." The matrons now looked at Kagome in a different light, "As expected of the beautiful and talented high priestess, Lady Higurashi."

Shortly after they left the scene, making an excuse to meet some others. Inuyasha, however, had not removed his hand.

"I believe thanks are in order." There was that cocky smile again.

"I was doing just fine on my own. Although, I appreciate the intervention. Could you?" Kagome tilted her head in the direction of where his hand sat on her hips.

Inuyasha's dark brows rose to hide behind his bangs. "My mate-to-be suffers my hand at any and all times."

Kagome frowned and pushed at his hand. "It is still not appropriate."

After a heavy sigh, he released his hand but only after letting it linger over her back. "Better?"

"Yes." Kagome clipped, and dusted her skirts, ignoring the shiver that went down her spine.

"Where is Lord Onigumo? I was just speaking with him." Kagome craned her neck and scanned the room for any signs of her former classmate until Inuyasha planted himself in front of her like a tree.

"Why? Is he your lover?" Inuyasha deadpanned. Kagome's jaw fell to the ground before she pursed her lips and lifted her chin.

"If he was, you wouldn't know of it." Hooking her hand on his arm, she tried to unsuccessfully shove him to the side before giving up and simply side stepping from him.

Grabbing her arm, he forced her to face him. "If he was, his severed head would be on my wall!"

The quiet but powerful battle between gold and blue fire continued for several moments.

"Let me go." Kagome seethed, looking him square in the eye. Her cheeks flared red and her eyes turned darker than usual. With each breath, her pert breasts rose and fell heavily. The heart behind her chest pounded so strongly that he did not need his demonic hearing to listen to it beating.

When he finally let her go, she was brimming with anger.

Even so, the incident left him rock hard and restless to be with her more than ever.


End file.
